Tag, you're it
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return."
1. U can't touch this

**A/N: **_"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return" _- A line from the song 'For Good' from the musical Wicked. It fits very well for a summary to this story :)

Yes! A new story uploaded on a Monday, not a Saturday! There is an explanation ;) 'Tag, you're it' is a story Alice and I wrote quite a while back. While Wonderwall was our first and the 100 themes our second collab project, Tag you're it was the first long one shot type story we wrote together, written in the same style as most our stories on Acrosstheocean. Anyway, I'd uploaded it to my personal account, but, while Wonderwall needs some updates in composition and scene selection, Tag you're it doesn't and as Alice and I wished to move those collabs onto here... Well, that's what I'm doing. I know some of you may have read it already and some didn't, I realize this isn't a new story like the previous were, but worry not, we got three more _brand new _stories in store for you awesome readers. I just need more of a margin to edit them before uploading them, and if I start a new one coming Saturday, the editing won't have the margin I need to fit to my work/school schedule. So, while I edit the three brand new stories, I hope 'Tag, you're it' will make the wait for the new ones less 'unbearable' :) I have to tell you all, this story is a personal favorite of mine from the ones Alice and I wrote. As always aliceupsidedown rp'd Said and I rp'd Reno.

_**Updates Mondays and Saturdays as this story has more than our regular 4 chapters, and as it's not a new story, we figured we wouldn't drag it out to much. Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

**Reno**

"Reno." No. Not yet. "Reno..." Damn you! Grabbing my pillow, I pulled it out from underneath my head and then turned so I could press the thing on my ear. It got ripped away though, "Reno!" Growling, I sat up in my bed, glaring at my stupid best friend.

"What do you want, Valentine?" He didn't repeat my name, because he knew better than that. Instead he simply stuck his hand out towards me, offering me my cellphone. Why did she have to call so early? Taking the phone out of V's hands, I shooed him off so he could return to my couch in the living room before pressing the device to my ear.

"Hello, mother."

_"Reno, Dear..."_ There was the scolding, _"Don't use that tone on me. Now get out of that bed and make yourself some breakfast."_ Grumbling, I did exactly as she instructed, getting out of the bed, _"Make your bed!"_ I'm twenty fucking six, yo! Leave me alone! Of course I didn't say that out loud because then she'd never let me hear the end of it. I stabilized the phone between my ear and shoulder, muttering out a string of curses as I made my bed before taking the phone between my fingers again so I could march out of my small bedroom that only managed to fit a bed really, into my just as small living room with kitchen corner beside the front door.

Valentine was lying on his belly, face squished into a pillow as his fingers were trying to undo the mess that was his long silky black hair. He was also sporting a grimace, glaring at my phone just like I was. Once I hung up he was going to remind me my mother shouldn't feel allowed to do this to me. I'd agree after some whining, but the next day I would let my mother do it all over again.

Making my way to the kitchen, I pressed the on button on the coffee maker and then pulled the door to my fridge open, grabbing the milk carton, then two bowls, the cereal box on top of the fridge and then last but not least, spoons from out of the drawer, plopping them noisily beside the bowl.

"Done. Later Ma!" Before she could protest, I hung up, tossing the cellphone backwards and over my shoulder, hoping it would shatter into a million pieces on my floor. Valentine didn't allow it though, he'd caught the stupid thing, placing it neatly onto the coffee table that was standing before my couch which he was currently occupying. I offered him a mute glare, which he ignored masterfully before I returned my attention to breakfast.

I grumbled as I dumped some cereal into the two bowls I'd gotten. My mother was the silliest creature alive. She called me every single day and she never missed one. Not even the weekends! Vacations weren't excluded either. Pouring the milk on top of the cereal I remembered how I'd tried to change my phone numbers a couple of years ago, you know, maybe that would have worked. Not. She'd come all the way down here! Knocking on my door every single morning, irritating me to hell and back until I had to cave and give her my new numbers. Damned woman worried too much.

Clattering the spoons into the two bowls, I grabbed them and then waltzed my boxer clad ass over to the couch, not so much as giving Valentine a warning as I began to sat down, aiming for his lower legs. He was used to this though, so before I could actually crush him, he'd lifted his legs, giving me space to plop down onto the couch. His right big toe poked me in the side, because, you know, it was right there and he couldn't help himself. Jumping up with a surprised giggle, I tried keeping my bowl straight so the milk wouldn't fly out before nudging his foot away with my elbow. Once he was sitting up, I handed him his bowl, reaching for the remote on the coffee table in front of us as soon as he had taken his breakfast and then I flipped through the channels until I found the one that showed a bunch of cartoons.

Ah, life was good... Smiling contently, I spooned some cereal into my mouth as I shuffled my ass left and right to get comfortable, fixing my eyes onto the screen, watching Tom chase Jerry, and of course, failing.

"You are so sad." V announced, eying me strangely as he carefully put the cereal filled spoon into his mouth. Turning my eyes on him, I smiled his way, patting his knee. He was a boring art history teacher, he had nothing on me. He then sighed heavily, knowing exactly what I was thinking, "I'm so disappointed in you." Ah, no. Not that crap! It wasn't even nine. Pinning a glare on him, I tried warning him silently I wasn't up for the 'You can do so much better with your life' and 'I believe in you' bullshit. He puffed out some air, rolled his eyes and then fixed his eyes onto the cartoons, dutifully leaving me the hell alone. Good. I liked being a janitor. It was an easy job, the apartment came with it, and although not very big, I found it cozy. Valentine, well, I'd known him ever since we were kids. We'd gone to high school together and he'd been disappointed in me then too when I'd dropped out after my Dad perished in a helicopter crash down in the mess that was Zanarkand.

He wanted me to go back to college, use my brain a bit. But you know what? Using your brain is really tiring. I didn't want to study shit because that meant I had to go all the way down to the university here in Hollow Bastion. With this job? I woke and sat around my apartment all day, getting up only when someone needed me to fix something. It was brilliant, yo.

Nearly done with my cereal, the phone nailed next to my front door rang, telling me someone was at the front door of the apartment building. Dumping the bowl onto the coffee table, I marched over to my bedroom, locating my jeans so I could pull them on. A shirt was next and I found one twisted between my bed sheets. Taking it, I sniffed it real quick and then smiled as it smelled relatively clean.

"It's still ringing." V shouted from the living room.

Grunting, I popped my head out of my shirt and then reached for the goggles that hung on a hook on my bedroom door. Turning them over delicately, I let my thumb stroke over the engraving right next to the left goggle. Sighing before smiling softly, I then tucked them over my head, using them as a headband to keep the massive amount of uncontrollable red that was the disaster called my hair, back and out of my face.

"It's Miss' Bravermen. She forgot her key again and I'll go down there to remind her for the millionth time that she shouldn't forget it," I told him as I walked passed him, making my way to the front door, "And tomorrow I'll repeat it for the millionth and extra one time." I shut the door, making sure silly Valentine didn't try and tell me I shouldn't let the people in the apartment building walk over me like I let them. I didn't let all of them walk all over me. Just a couple of them. Miss' Bravermen being one of them as usually, after I let her in? She'd give me one of those cookies she always bought when she went grocery shopping, which is how she locked herself out of the building to begin with. So my mother truly didn't have to worry about having me eat, since Miss' Bravermen would never allow me to starve. She loved to stuff me, regularly invited me over for tea and more cookies.

Being on the ground floor, all I had to do was make my way around the stairs that led up to the four floors on top of me to reveal the front entrance in my line of vision. I frowned as it wasn't Miss' Bravermen but... Ugh. She better not have broken something again. Larxene rented apartment number seven which could be found on floor number three. She'd moved in after her grandmother, Althea Baker, had passed away. I'd gotten along great with Ma'am Baker, yo, but her granddaughter? An even sillier creature than my mother, and that, let me tell you, was hard to top. How could we anyway? Every time she got angry, which was often, she felt the need to break something, and it usually ended up being something I needed to repair! Meaning I had to get my ass off my couch to go face that shrill fucking face of hers.

She wasn't alone. A big behemoth of a dude was standing on her right, my eyebrow raising as his large hand engulfed Larxene's tiny shoulder. On her left was a much shorted dude, blond hair with a shiny sunny smile which he aimed in my direction. I'd seen them both. The giant was Larxene's boyfriend, Lexaeus, they'd been on and off for years now. The other guy was Demyx, a friend... Yes, Larxene had actually made herself a friend. How he put up with her? I had absolutely no idea. Staring at them a little while longer behind the glass door, just because I could and I knew it would annoy the hell out of impatient Larxene, I then offered Demyx a polite smile in return and reached out to pull the door open.

"Reno!" I offered Larxene a tight smile in return, stepping to the side so she could march her rude ass inside the building. Lexaeus and Demyx followed after her she turned to pin a glare on me, "I have news for you that will make up for all the Christmas' I forgot to give you a tip." Ah, I loved Christmas, free money from people who somehow felt obliged to tip the janitor. "I'm moving out. Lexaeus..." Larxene smiled up at said man, he grinned down at her happily, "His place is bigger than mine and well, it's kind of due after all these years of on again and off again." Oh sweet baby Jesus, I had to be dead, right? Larxene? Moving out? "Alright," Larxene said sharply, "Don't look too happy now." Smiling widely at her, I took a step forward, grabbing her face and placing a smackingly loud kiss onto her lips, making sure to step back and far away so she couldn't claw at me.

"Thank you!" I shouted, "I'd kiss you too Lexaeus, but I don't think I can reach, yo." I told him, clapping his shoulder instead.

"Ass." Larxene clipped out, grinning nonetheless, "I'll be gone by the end of the week so you better put up an add." She instructed, giving me a curt nod before marching her snob-of-a-hiney up the stairs, Lexaeus on her heels, Demyx following and only now did I notice the flattened carton boxes he was carrying under his arm.

Watching them leave upstairs, I stared carefully at Larxene's retreating back, making sure she wasn't suddenly going to turn around and tell me it had all been a nasty joke and that she was in fact not moving out. My lips parted as she vanished from my view... This was really going to happen, Larxene was really moving out...

A knock on the glass front door pulled me out of my staring, and I grinned broadly at Miss' Bravermen, walking over so I could open the door for her, bowing low as I waved her in gallantly.

"Well, Reno, Sweetheart," She chuckled with her soft granny voice, "You seem awfully cheerful this fine morning." Straightening, I took her hand and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles before slowly twirling her around in a graceful spin, catching her grocery bags as a small gasp escaped her at the sudden action. I placed another kiss on her cheek before settling her grocery bags back into her hands, giving her a nod of confirmation to her statement before marching joyfully back to my apartment, not even reminding her to not forget her key tomorrow morning. Larxene was leaving the building! Halle-fucking-lujah!

Stopping in my tracks, I then kicked my apartment door open, _"U can't touch this!" _Valentine's eyes fixed on me in surprise, his entire body freezing as he let the spoon fall back into the bowl as I jerked my hips left and right, back and forth, throwing my hands up in the air, _"Can't touch this, yo!" _Continuing the hip action, I danced my way into my apartment, ruffling V's hair on the way before managing to push him off my couch. He had his own apartment, but it was out of town and sometimes we ended up drinking one beer too many and my couch then became the savior.

"Gotta go to work, Valentine," I reminded him, "If you don't go now you might actually miss Missy Mind Screw and won't know what to do with yourself tonight if you can't find out what she'll do to you today," I shuffled him out of my door, taking the bowl out of his hands, "Can't whine about it to best friend Reno then, yo!" He shook his head at me, probably confirming in his head that I'd lost my sanity for good before he gave me a quick salute and marched his way out of the apartment to do exactly what I'd told him to do.

Grinning, I shook my head in amusement, closing the door as I made my way back to my couch. Ah... Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie... The way you confuse V. One day I would meet her, one day I would meet her and shake her mighty hand. She was my goddess. She, the only woman on earth capable of putting that awesome looking frown on Valentine's face.

Sighing contently, I reached for my bowl of cereal again, digging into what was left of it as I smiled happily when I saw cartoon batman appear on the screen.

* * *

**A week later**

_"One love, one heart!"_ I sang loudly, re-adjusting the clothespin on my nose before plunging the plunger back into Mister Kinley's toilet, _"Say thanks and praise to the-"_ And then I cut myself off, smiling in triumph as the job was done! There. Toilet fixed, I'd done my superhero duty for the day. Removing the clothespin from my nose, I placed the plunger back into the bucket I carried it in before getting off my knees and turning so I could face Mister Kinley, who'd been worriedly looking over my shoulder.

"All cured!" I announced, patting his shoulder, "No time of recovery needed, she's as good as new." Mister Kinley rolled his eyes at me, offering me a cigarette in form of thanks along with a grateful smile. Snatching the stick from his hands, I pushed it between my lips, gave him a salute and then marched out of his apartment so I could get back down to mine and wait for the batman signal that moonlighted as a janitor's cellphone to tell me when my powers would be needed again.

On my way down from the fourth floor, I smiled again in absolute pure joy as I saw Lexaeus pass by, carrying a table all by his freaking giant self down the second row of stairs leading to the second floor. I was about to follow him down when I saw Larxene walk out, locking her apartment door behind her. Eying her carefully, I watched as she patted the wood of her front door, probably remembering her grandmother. Ah, no. I wasn't going to go mushy and try and make her feel better. She was a strong girl, she could take care of herself.

On the other hand, I was going to ask her... "So, everything gone?" I made sure not to sound to happy because I was a complete ass and knew when not to ruin a moment. Turning around in surprise, she offered me a tiny smile, reaching out with her hand while the key to her apartment door dangled from her index finger. Sticking my hand out, she let the key drop into my palm and then gave me a polite nod before making her way down the stairs. Oh fine, be that way. I didn't need an elaborate goodbye.

I waited for a moment at the top of the stairs, giving Larxene time to get the hell out before running down the stairs. The landlord had called a day prior, telling me someone had reacted to the add he'd placed in the newspaper after I'd told him the news about Larxene. He'd purposely left out all the issues the apartment had... I'd tell him that was bad, but I didn't really care, especially since if the new person renting the place was going to complain? He or she was going to have to complain to the landlord. I was just there to fix things. I wasn't there to be on the receiving end of whining.

Whoever this person was, they were moving in bright and early tomorrow morning and that is when I'd smoothly have to explain they'd entered the apartment of doom. Larxene's temper tantrums had left some damage, to say the least. But that wasn't now, now I could sit down and relax, play some video games, shoot some zombies and wait patiently for Valentine to come over with a six pack of beers in one hand, pizza in the other and that awesome frown I'd never seen on his face before until Yuffie planted herself in his life. Poor bastard...

Grinning at the thought, I flopped down onto the couch, reaching for my controller and continued shooting the hell out of those nasty creatures waltzing around my television screen. V had had one relationship. One relationship in his entire life. He'd been very much in love with this girl and she'd dumped his ass when he'd been about ready to propose to her. He'd vowed to me while I'd taking him out to a bar to try and get him to get over her, that he would never, ever love again. He'd even gone as far as saying that he was going to be gay from now on since men were direct and honest and he'd much rather give up the vagina (I may want to point out he was severely drunk) just so he didn't have to deal with women drama. He'd then grabbed my face, laid me a good one and then just as soon given up on the vow he'd made five seconds prior.

I'd never visioned V as such. He was a very attractive man, but the idea alone couldn't make it's way in my mind. So I was mucho glad that hell of a kiss hadn't turned him gay, yo.

I was interrupted three times as I tried to make my way to level thirteen in my game. First time I'd been called up to the second floor because the sink had busted in Lady Ende's kitchen and by the time I was done drinking a cup of coffee with her in her living room I was called up to the fourth floor to help break into the two college chicks apartment since they'd manage to break their key into the lock again. Of course I'd waggled my eyebrows suggestively at them, given them the attention they wanted for a couple of minutes, proceeded in informing them I was gay, again, and then gone back to my zombies. Ah, I did love the fact that they didn't give up. _U Can't touch this, yo!_ Third time, of course, had been Miss' Bravermen who'd forgotten her key again. She gave me a cookie and I reminded her that she shouldn't forget it next time.

Her grandson came to visit her once a month and he'd told me a couple of months ago that she'd been starting to show signs of Alzheimer. It wasn't bad yet, but... Sighing, I pouted a little at the knowledge that Miss' Bravermen was going to have to move into a retirement home soon. I was gonna miss her... Looking up at my wall clock hanging above my television, I pushed the sappy thought out of my mind and grinned as Valentine was right on time, entering my apartment with, Yes! Beer and pizza! Tradition was important. Our Friday nights were sacred.

"Yo! Cheese?" I asked curiously, moving over on the couch to make some space for him. He nodded as he closed the door behind himself and then slouched down beside me, groaning while letting his head drop on the back of my couch. He handed me the pizza box blindly and I snatched it, opening it and dug in, "What d'she do now?" I asked dutifully through a mouthful of cheesa-liscious-pizza.

"Nothing!" He muttered out in a growl, his head snapping back straight onto his shoulders as he gave me a pointed look, "Again, nothing. She doesn't do anything. She sits in the same chair every day, opens her note book and writes down what I have to say to the class exactly. I've never had a better student, Reno!" He whined. Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? He eyed me as I scratched my head in confusion and then exhaled heavily, "You know how I'm always annoyed by girls fawning over me?" Oh no, not the 'I'm so good looking and I know it' speech. Leaving the piece of pizza hang out from my mouth, I closed my eyes and then hung my head, fake snoring as loud as I could.

Smacking me out of it, I sent him a puppy pout as I rubbed the back of my head, "Yes." I started over, "I know." I clipped out, willing him with my glare to not do the speech!

He knew the glare and instead of actually giving me the speech he gave me a pointed look, "Right. Because Reno isn't full of himself at all."

I growled, "So the girl doesn't fawn over you, shouldn't that be making you happy instead of..." I gave him a confused stare, "You're weird, V." I announced instead, not remembering what point I had wanted to make in the first place.

"She just gets to me." He said finally and I blinked in surprise at the fragility in his tone of voice. Oh damn! The poor guy really was head over heels for this Yuffie character. Dropping the piece of pizza back into the box, I wiped my hands and then turned, giving him my full attention. After a couple of seconds, he sighed, giving me a grateful smile, "I just don't want to get screwed over again. You know me, Reno, when I fall for a girl..." Yeah, I knew. V didn't know the meaning of meaningless sex, nor did he actually feel the need to try and understand it. When he fell, he fell hard.

I patted his knee in sympathy, "I'm assuming teachers aren't allowed to date students and that would be why you're not allowing yourself to actually just, you know," I shook my head at his silliness, "ask her out."

"Right." He clipped out, "The rule. No, I hadn't thought of that, I was sort of stuck on the fact that I'm able to be interested in someone after... you know..." Valentine had this gift for trailing off his sentences. He did that a lot. I was used to it by now though so, yeah, I knew - After bitch Numero Uno dumped his ass and broke his sturdy heart to millions of tiny pieces I personally thought nobody would be smart enough to glue it back together. We both sighed at the same time, slouching back into the couch as we remained silent, staring numbly at the television.

"Hey," V suddenly said, "Are you still with that dude?" He looked a bit confused, probably not able to remember his name. Honestly? Neither did I.

I shook my head, "Nah, man, that ended weeks ago."

Valentine chuckled, "What was it this time?"

I grumbled, "His forehead was huge, V! You should have seen it!"

"If you actually had a relationship that lasted longer than a day, maybe I could have seen it."

"Oh shut up, yo."

* * *

_The songs Reno was singing: U can't touch this by MC Hammer - One Love by Bob Marle_


	2. Too sexy

**A/N: **I'm suffering from an intense Alice withdrawal right now. Our schedules are so out of sync, we barely manage to catch a hold of each other once (twice if lucky) every three weeks. Anyways, CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Reno - The following morning**

"Reno," No, "Reno, Reno, Reno, Reno, Reno!" I hate you, I hate you! Growling, I sat up, shot V a glare and then flippantly gestured for him to toss me the fucking phone already.

"Mother." I clipped out.

_"Reno."_ She said back sternly. I motioned for Valentine to get his ass back onto the couch as I jumped out of my bed, making it because I knew she was going to order me to do it in just a few seconds.

"Bed made, I'm making my way to the kitchen for breakfast now." I informed before she could instruct me. Walking out into the living room, I caught sight of V, who, like always when a morning like this occurred, was lying on his belly, face squished into a pillow as his fingers were trying to undo the mess that was his long silky black hair. He was trying to glare at my mother, hoping she could feel his wrath through the device.

_"Tell Vincent to remove that look on his face."_ She said and my eye twitched as I pulled the phone away, checking for a camera.

"Ma says hi." I told V instead who's eyes widened while he scrambled up to a sitting position, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he'd been caught red handed because my mother was just fucking awesome like that.

"Ma'am." Valentine muttered. I passed the message along as I made my way into the kitchen, pressing the on button on the coffee maker and then pulling the door to my fridge open.

_"Your father and I are-"_

I cut her off, "Lucius and yourself." Reminding her her new husband was not my father. After my father died... Well, a couple of years later which in my opinion weren't that many years, she'd remarried. Lucius had been one of my dad's colleagues down in Zanarkand. Dad piloted the helicopter and Lucius was in the base, communicating navigation. He'd been with my dad until his very last moments... Which is how my mum had met him, Lucius had come by to inform my mother personally of how dad died and that he'd wanted us to know he loved us. Blegh, I hated thinking about this.

She sighed, _"Lucius is taking me on vacation for a week on Destiny Island."_ Ah, tropical weather, tanning, cocktails... The excitement in her tone of voice present. Smiling, I grabbed the milk carton, two bowls next and the cereal box on top of the fridge and then last but not least, spoons from out of the drawer, letting them clatter noisily into the bowls.

"Thats great, Ma!"

_"Lucius wouldn't mind at all if you came with us, you know..."_ She said very carefully.

Grimacing, I shook my head every though she couldn't see, "Have a great time! Love ya, Ma!" Before she could protest, I hung up, tossing the cellphone backwards and over my shoulder, hoping it would shatter into a million pieces on my floor. V, of course, didn't allow it this time either, catching the thing and placing it neatly onto the coffee table before stretching out his arm so I could place the bowl of cereal in his hand.

"So," He muttered, "Wanna go bowling this afternoon?"

"Nah, man, I have to wait around all day for the newbie to get their ass over here and move in already. But," I nodded my head firmly, "I won't be ass about it because, seriously? Larxene is gone, yo!" I grinned, waggling my eyebrows at Valentine who ignored me completely as he flipped through the channels. Oh fine, be that way, "Take Yuffie bowling." I said innocently and I got a great kick out of it because he choked on his cereal.

"Are you mad?"

I thought it over and then nodded my head, "Most definitely. Just do it, yo! When was the last time you broke a rule?" I asked seriously.

"Never."

I nodded, "Exactly. So live a little, man! You're not allowed in this place until you've asked that girl out on a date. Bowling is perfect," Bowling sucked ass, but he didn't have to know, "She'll love it." No she won't, "You got her number like you do all the other students numbers. Call her and ask her." He was going to kill me sometime next week. But, c'mon! He needed to remove that stick shoved up his ass.

"Okay." He said finally. Seriously? Thank god!

"Get going then." I instructed, shooing him. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself you know. Go," I pushed him off my couch and then jumped off the couch as he was about to run out my apartment with my bowl! "Give me that." I clipped out, taking it. I shook my head, laughing as he looked freaked out and excited all at once. Man, he was hilarious. Placing the bowls on the kitchen counter, I reached up and smoothed his hair back, kissed his cheek and then patted his bottom, "Have a good day at work, Darling!" I added cheerfully.

"Fuck you, Reno." He growled, turning and making his way out into the hallway.

"Love you also!" I shouted after him before closing the door to my apartment and then patiently waited for the newcomer to get here.

At around eleven in the morning something magical happened. I was bored with the zombie game so I'd given up on that and decided to do my dishes instead, which, you know, I gave up on that as well halfway through them. Turning the television back on, I flipped through the channels to find the cartoons, but instead... I landed on a music channel and, oh lordy lord. My song... My song was playing. And that is how the following happened.

_"I'm too sexy for my cat!" _I sang out at the top of my lungs, boogie-ing my ass left and right, _"Too sexy for my cat, hell yeah," _Pumping my goods back and forth, I twirled my way around the couch and continued even when an unfamiliar face stood in my doorway, staring wide eyed at me as I ignored him for the time being. I wasn't done yet. He could wait. _"So sexy, it hurts, yo!" _There. Smoothing down my shirt that I'd been pulling up and down for the sake of my dance, I gave the dude a bright smile, sticking out my hand for him to take as I scanned my eyes over him quickly. Big brown eyes, flashy blue hair, a scar I was going to ignore until I could find the exact right moment to poke him about it, quite short in height, lean and graceful physique.

"Seven?" I asked, pretty sure this was the person who'd be moving into Larxene's apartment.

Eying me curiously, he nodded slowly, "Saix." He introduced, shaking my hand firmly.

"Reno," I returned, gesturing for him to lead me up to his apartment. I smirked as he turned around and did just as I instructed, giving me a nice view on his ass as he walked down the hall, aiming for the stairs. Of course he didn't know I was actually doing this. Tilting my head as I followed him, I pursed my lips. Not bad, not bad at all. I was distracted out of my observation as his hands reached over his shoulders, braiding his long blue hair together quickly.

"The landlord said over the phone that you had to show me a few couple of things?" He asked and I managed to guide my eyes back up, smiling as he glanced at me in question over his shoulder.

"Yep," I popped the p, "You got screwed over big time. The apartment is a bitch," I shrugged simply as I walked passed him when he waved for me to get inside before him, "Was owned by a bitch previously so that aint a surprise." I did kind of miss the banter Larxene and I had going on daily. Not enough to actually want her back though. I'd expected an outburst, instead he remained silent, waiting patiently for me to explain what kind of issues his new apartment had.

Shrugging, I grabbed his wrist, tugging him inside and then proceeded in flicking on all the switches settled in the wall beside the front door. Turning my gaze on him, I lifted a finger as he was about to ask why I was turning the lights on during the day, silencing him with this gesture before I gripped the door and rammed it shut full force. He jumped in surprise, staring at me as if I were mad, but I made sure to point up so he could see the lights had all turned off.

"And now you'll need to wait an hour before they turn back on again," I explained, "Basically? You're gonna wanna be gentle with this door otherwise you get no light."

"How?" He asked, still staring up at the lights in wonder.

"I tried figuring it out, but I just don't know." I told him honestly before pushing his head back down gently, settling my hands on his shoulders as I then proceeded in guiding him towards the heater across the living room, "Now, here it gets a little more tricky..." I warned, looking at him and waiting to see if he was giving me his full attention. He lifted a hand to grip his chin, trying to smother a smile as he took a step back, probably in case I started slamming stuff again, which, you know, I was gonna... And then waved for me to start demonstrating.

I turned the knob on to the max, then kicked the pipe of the heater with the side of my foot and then turned the knob down to a less hot temperature, "Got that?"

"I'm not even going to ask." He muttered, frowning down at the heater. I nodded my head, mutely agreeing that that was most likely for the best. Not even I knew what Larxene had done. He looked back up at me expectantly, visibly mentally preparing himself for me. Offering him a grin, I pointed at the door that led to the bathroom. When he stepped towards it before me, I let my eyes trail down his back again, the braided blue hair loosening slowly, the tips of them gently flowing back and forth between his shoulder blades. Hmm, he'd gotten me to check him out twice. That meant I needed to go out and nail me something random sometime soon.

Worming my way past him in the small space that offered a shower, a sink and a toilet, I pointed at the shower head, "Turn the water on and then slam the wall twice with a firm fist to get it flowing." I then grinned, "I'd demonstrate, but then I'll get wet..." His expression didn't change, simply looked at me and then nodded in understanding. Alright then, don't tell me whether you're gay or not.

Taking a step back out into the living room, I told him, "Reno, yo. Janitor day and night, those are the only issues I'm aware off. If you run into some more, you come down and knock on my door." He gave me a grateful smile and before turning and leaving I couldn't help but add and say, "Or, you know, walk in unannounced and stare while I'm being too sexy." Lame, Reno. So lame. Of course, I couldn't help myself and the fact that his eye twitched kept me smirking in a satisfied manner for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A week later**

Frowning through my sleep, I wondered what the hell that constant noise was. My dream was showing me my mother, grabbing me by my hair and bouncing my head off a table in a very repetitive motion. My Ma would never do that though... Blinking my eyes open, I propped myself up onto my elbows and stared at my bedroom door as, yes, that was a knock. Probably one of the tenants. Ugh. When I say I'm a Janitor day and night I actually mean just during the day.

Grumbling, I managed somewhat unstably to climb out of my bed, pulling my boxers up my hips as they'd slipped and then straightened the goggles on top of my head as I'd forgotten to take them off completely the night before. The knock continued forcefully, pissing me off.

"Yo! Give me a fucking minute!" I shouted, scratching my ass as I kicked the box of Chinese I'd eaten last night out of the way and across the floor. The knocking had stopped instantly at my shout and when I opened the door I glared at number fucking seven.

"Saix," I muttered, "This better be an emergency." His eyes were round, but not because he suddenly felt uncomfortable at having woken me, which I didn't appreciate. He seemed a bit hyped actually, a hint of nerves and tad of irritation. I only saw him pass in the morning, we got our mail at the same time apparently. A quick hello and that was about it. I'd found out he was straight. His girlfriend came over every three days or so to... Well, I didn't eavesdrop on people, so I had no idea what they did up in his apartment. I just knew she had pink hair and liked pizza since I saw her walk passed my window when she left his place. The trash was right next to my window so, yeah...

"The window." He clipped out, definitely annoyed. Woah, okay. The window obviously frustrated him for some reason. I waited for him to elaborate and it took him a moment to do just that, "It doesn't want to close. I managed to jam it with a piece of paper, but that doesn't work anymore. You need to fix it now before I go mad." He did sound like he was gonna go mad.

"What window?" If it was in his bedroom then I could understand.

"Living room."

I groaned, "Can't it wait till tomorrow? Or can you hear it open and close all the way into your bedroom?"

His eye twitched in that funny way again, "Not that I know of, all I know is that I need to finish writing the scene I am writing right now and the window won't let me because it keeps opening and closing!" Now my eye twitched and I moved back into my apartment, hitching up my boxers before reaching for my toolbox behind my door.

"Alright," I said, gesturing for him to lead the way, "Obviously this is very important to you." As was my sleep! Be nice, Reno. You're paid to do this job, so do it. Sticking my feet into my fluffy red slippers with big black hearts on the toe area, Saix actually looked down and frowned at my footwear. He better not comment on my fluffies! Looking up, he saw my face and then wise as he most likely was, didn't say a word. Good man.

By the time we marched up the first row of stairs, he reached over his shoulders again, braiding his long blue hair together. I stared, wondering if his hair was as soft as my pillow. I really wanted my pillow... Once we were going up the second row of stairs I realized he wasn't in pajamas, but still dressed in regular every day clothing. Jeans and a black sweater with a pair of doc martins connecting loudly onto the floor. Why wasn't he in bed? Normal people slept at... I looked down my watch and groaned again.

"Yo! It's four in the fucking morning, Saix, why are you not sleeping?" I scolded, not because I really cared about him sleeping during the night but you know, if you don't want to sleep? Fine by me but don't make me stay up as well!

"If I don't write that scene now I'll forget half by the time I get up."

"Thats why we invented post-its." I snapped. He growled, making me grimace at his back. Unpleasant little bastard. Marching into his apartment, I moved over to the window, not needing him to point it out as the noise it made was irritating. I wasn't gonna admit that to him though, nosiree. Neither was I going to fix it for him properly right fucking now.

Eying it for just a moment, I nodded and then shoved the toolbox into his hand, pulling the hammer out of it. Pushing my palm flat against the center of it, I then aimed for the side and slammed down on it hard, effectively shutting it, hopefully forever and ever. Turning, I dumped the hammer back into the toolbox and then relieved him from it, giving him a salute.

"Done." One of my eyebrows raised as he took a step towards me, surprising me a bit and feeling forced to take a step back as he'd invaded my personal space. Usually I was the one doing the invading. He hadn't invaded it for the regular reasons I invaded ones personal space though, no, no. It was something a lot more annoying. He'd invaded it so he could take a closer look at my handy work. None doubted my brute force...

"I'll come back tomorrow to fix it properly, but that should do the trick for now."

"It better." Oh, hell no.

"Excuse me?" My tone of voice sharp and somewhat snide as it took him a moment to realize I was not happy. He blinked, staring at me for a moment and while he did that I looked over his shoulder and noticed... Woah. Okay, so what should have been your regular dinner table was instead his working station. A large computer was standing on top of it, surrounding by tons of books and papers and, hah! Post-its. Four empty bottles of water were lined up next to the chair he most likely sat in, the full one placed next to his keyboard.

"I apologize." Is what had me snapping my attention back to him. And he did look sorry, his teeth visible as he worried his bottom lip. Reaching up with his hands, he tucked his hair behind his ears in a nervous manner, "I get a bit caught up in what I do," He waved absently at the text filled screen behind him, "Takes me a moment to snap out of it and consider other peoples feelings." I grinned at the obvious discomfort he was suddenly displaying, trying to explain to me why he'd been so rude. Funny dude.

It was just a split second later that I felt his eyes practically burn my skin as they scanned over the expanse that was my naked chest. Frowning up at me, he wrinkled his nose, "I'm suddenly very aware that you are... partly naked." He murmured as he crossed his arms, just one finger sticking outwards as he waved the tip of it up and down, pointing for emphasis.

Yeah, see, this is where I had no shame, "These are nipples." I told him as I held the toolbox in one hand, while reaching out with the other to pat him on the head before making my way around him and marching towards his front door. Passing his working station I wondered... A writer... Grinning, I stopped in my tracks, pointed an innocent look in his direction and then let the tip of my index hover over the delete button.

"No!" He shouted, nearly tripping over his own feet as he tried jumping across the room to stop me from being the cause of his very own personal apocalypse. I backed away, laughing happily at the fear on his face before turning and waving a hand over my shoulder back at him.

"We're even now!" And I was on my way back to bed.

* * *

**Three days later**

_"Okay, once your meat and sauce are ready, you pour a bit of it onto the first layer of pasta and then add a second layer of pasta before pouring some more meat and sauce onto it. Repeat that action until you deem your lasagna high enough." _I nodded at the phone lying on top of my fridge, following her instructions carefully. Yeah, I knew how to cook. _"Who are you making lasagna for?" _My mother asked coyly. Silly woman.

"It's not for me. I'm making it for V." Who was going to take it away from me and then try and impress Yuffie with it, "He's sitting on the couch pretending not to be here, by the way." I grinned as Valentine growled at me for making his presence known. Now he was going to be forced to talk to her.

"Ma'am." He said politely.

_"Vincent, Darling, how have you been?" _See, now normally I wouldn't have ratted him out because Ma's demeanor always became very gentle around V after he'd been dumped by his ex. But now that Yuffie was slowly getting into the picture... Damn it, if I was going down, then I was dragging him with me.

"I am fine. How are you, Renee?" He was lucky she wasn't physically present, otherwise she would have squished him with one of her tight hugs.

_"Fine! Just fine!" _She announced cheerily,_ "I've tanned a bunch!" _She was on Destiny Island this very moment,_ "Reno!" _Jumping at her snappy voice, I then grimaced and stopped pouring the sauce that was threatening to overflow. How did she know I was doing something wrong from god only knows how many miles away? My work phone rang though and I sighed in relief, gesturing for Valentine to pick it up while I washed the tomato off my hands.

"Thanks for your help, Ma!" I said sincerely, "Love you!"

_"Love you too, honey! Lucius says-" _Done with the wash up, I quickly ended the call so I didn't have to hear the rest of her goodbye and focused my attention on V.

"Yes," Valentine muttered into my other phone, "No..." He then said carefully, frowning up at me, "Yeah, I'll tell him right now." Frowning back at him, I kept on staring as he ended the call and tossed the thing back onto my couch, "Apartment number seven needs you to come up and check the phone that permits him to grant access to people wishing to come inside the building." Nodding, I checked the clock and smiled at the fact that it wasn't four am. Pretty sure he wouldn't pull another one of those on me anytime soon.

Grabbing my toolbox, I was about to make my way out of the door but then stopped and turned to send V another frown, "Why were you frowning, yo?" I asked curiously.

"You don't tell me anything, do you?" He replied.

"What?" I asked, confused. Valentine sighed, shrugging as he waved me off. Oh fine, be that way, don't tell me anything. Shrugging as well, I quickly made my way up to the third floor and to the door carrying the number seven. knocking, I waited and then turned the knob and entered when Saix had told me I could come in.

I smiled and waved at his girlfriend sitting on a chair beside Saix, who was sitting behind his computer, typing away lighting fast, his face scrunched up in concentration. Pink hairs smiled and waved back at me while Saix lifted his butt off the chair, still typing away as he tried to pull himself away from the computer to actually give me his attention. I grinned as he couldn't seem to pull his fingers away from the thing and when he was half standing beside the desk, still typing and obviously reluctant to let go, I chuckled. That led him to jump away and he then managed to disconnect from his computer screen, walking his way over to me as he motioned for me to come in further.

"Marluxia," Saix introduced, pointing a finger at his girlfriend.

I nodded at her, "Reno, yo!" Pink hairs who's name was Marluxia tilted her head in curiosity as she let her eyes scan over me and I frowned, looking at Saix, wondering why he didn't seem bothered his girlfriend was checking me out shamelessly in his presence. Saix's arms were crossed and he gave me an expectant look. Shaking my head at the weirdness, I offered him my full attention, blocking out Marluxia as I turned around to face the phone next to his door when he pointed at that.

"It wouldn't let me buzz in Marluxia earlier tonight, had to go down and open the door."

I nodded, taking the phone off it's hook and then pressed it against my ear, sending Saix a frown as it seemed to be working fine. Pressing my finger onto the button, I heard the distinct sound of a buzz. Raising an eyebrow, I turned and gave Saix a curious look, wondering why the hell he'd asked me to come up here if the buzzer was obviously in working order.

"Maybe the batteries are weak?" He offered, much too innocently for my liking.

I narrowed my eyes, "Thing doesn't run on batteries, Duckling." His eyes widened at the term of endearment, which, by the way? What the hell? Where had that come from? Clearing his throat uncomfortably, I did exactly the same, giving him a tight smile which he then returned, his cheeks flushing a scarlet red that could match my fucking hair. Don't think it, Reno. Don't you fucking dare!

Turning around, I quickly made my way out of his apartment and when he shut it instantly behind me, I sighed and then made my way to the stairs, my toolbox clattering with noise as I sprinted down the stairs, marching back to my apartment and slamming the door shut behind me in an irritated manner as I dropped the box unceremoniously onto the floor, wanting to chuck my shoes off and thats when I realized I hadn't put on any. Lifting my annoyed glare up at V, I saw him eying my frustration curiously.

"Reno, what's wrong?" He asked in that annoying tone of voice he used on his students, the one that led you to believe you were obviously over-reacting.

Which I was, but fuck! "He's cute, Valentine!"

His eyes widened at the word, "Oh..."

Marching over to the couch, I crossed my arms and plopped down beside him, "Yeah." I growled. Cute.

Later that evening, after Valentine had taken the lasagna to go try and sway Yuffie to his good side, not even leaving me a small slice of it, I was lying in my bed, glaring at the ceiling. Cute was a word that did not exist in Reno's vocabulary, nosiree. I refused to understand the meaning of this... Well, the word was evil, truly.

Cute. Cute was something sweet. Whether it be sweet to look at, sweet to taste... No! Don't go there! No tasting, no touching! He's fucking straight and likes pink. What was wrong with that girl anyway? Pink? Really?

Trying to picture her in my head, the glare turned into a frown. Pink hair, brown muddy eyes that Saix probably thought of as sweet milk chocolate because he seemed like the kind of guy to make things seem prettier than they actually are description wise. He was a writer, writers were looney. Yes. Good thinking. He was looney, that should un-confuse my poor brain.

She was really short, and she didn't exactly have any curves... See, if I'd been straight? I would have been straight all the way. Boobs seemed to be important to straight men. Marluxia was seriously lacking in that department. Of course, the fact that she wore a large black hoody didn't really help her case. It hid all her shapes. The pants weren't doing any good either. Even mine were tighter then hers. I grinned at my ceiling now, then again, everything I wore was on the tight side. Oh yeah, show off when you can, I always say. Or, well, I've never said that before, but I like it so I may use it again sometime in the future.

He was not my type. Definitely not my type. What was my type? Returning to the frown, I mulled it over... What's his face from the bar down town had been taller then me, short black hair. And then the dude before him had been shorter than me with blond hair. And that other one that hadn't been such a good lay after all from the club a couple of months ago had been my own height and he... Well, he'd been black. Okay, so I didn't have a type, obviously...

I chuckled as I heard V's voice resonate through my head, _"Stop nailing everything that moves."_ Ah, but I enjoyed it so much... And seriously, it wasn't actually my fault. They just threw themselves at me. You know, in clubs and bars, where everyone throws themselves at everyone. That's not the point though. The point was to focus on the first part of that realization. They threw themselves at me, no more after that. I nodded happily at the ceiling. Too sexy for my cat, yo!

Then why wasn't I there right now scratching the itch I was obviously bothered by right now? Because I thought someone was cute! See! That damned word ruined everything! Think something is cute, accept that specific word into your vocabulary and you are done for. And now I was growling. Poor, poor ceiling.

And a straight guy no less. Who had a thing for flamboyant hair and flat chested girls. I couldn't compete with that. Flipping over onto my stomach, I groaned into my pillow. My life sucked. I used to love it, but now it sucked. All because that stupid boy had managed to make me check him out more than once. When my cellphone rang, I blindly reached for it, hitting my hand into the nightstand, but I ignored the sting and managed to push the go button and growl, "What?" Didn't some people understand I needed moments to feel sorry for myself?

"I...I-it isn't four am yet." Ah, Saix... Duckling, apparently. I rolled my eyes at the wall before me.

"How may I help you?" I asked in a strained tone of voice. You knew Reno was irritated when he was being particularly polite. I never used the fucking word 'may'.

"Well," He started, clearing his throat as he tried to steady himself, I think, "I really don't want to ask your help for this after the..." Seriously, deepen the grimace some more and I'll be able to see it through my ceiling, Saix. He obviously wasn't going to spit it out himself, so, grumbling, I sat up and then eased myself down a bit.

"Talk to me, Duckling..." I murmured playfully. The line went dead and I blinked in surprise, pulling the phone from my ear so I could stare at the device. Either he's decided to try and fix whatever by himself, or the line accidentally went dead... That last one was unlikely and considering he didn't know how to slam a hammer into a piece of wood, the first one was a bit unbelievable as well. I grinned, hah, I'd scared the poor boy. Good, now I could go back to sleep. Smiling happily, I settled on my back, clutching my blanket as I pulled it up over me, cuddling into it because I was fucking happy right now. He was never going to bother me again.

* * *

**Twenty seconds later.**

What if he'd hurt himself? What if I'd scared him so bad, he fainted and then knocked his head dangerously on the floor or like, his desk, since he'd probably been sitting behind it... He could be bleeding to death right this very instance!

No! Reno has no conscience. He could die. I wouldn't care. Pressing my lips tightly together, I squeezed my eyes firmly shut and concentrated on sleeping. He was fine. If he wasn't, that was fine as well. He wasn't cute. He didn't bother me my system whatsoever.

Yeah, no. Huffing loudly, I climbed out of my bed, hitching up my boxers and then marched out of my tiny bedroom, through my tiny apartment. Sticking my feet into my fluffies, I straightened the goggles on top of my head and then turned to pick up my toolbox and then get out of my apartment, through the hallway, up the first row of stairs and then sprinting my way over the second. He better be dying in there. I better be fucking superman when I enter this place.

I knocked quickly and then, "Yo, Saix? I'm coming in." I announced, then doing exactly as I'd said, I closed the door behind me and looked over to his desk area. He wasn't dying, neither was he on the floor or, you know, behind his desk at all.

"Reno?" Came a very squeaky sounding voice from... Ah, man? The bathroom? Knowing my luck he was probably not dressed much at all and torture was going to happen in the next coming minutes. Scratching my head, I dropped the toolbox beside my feet and then walked over to the door that led to his bathroom. Knocking softly on it, I tilted my head to the side, carefully listening.

"You okay in there?" I asked, blinking at the softness of my voice.

"I'm fine. You just embarrassed me." He clipped out.

I grinned, "Did I now, Duckling?"

"Shut up!"

"Never..." I chuckled as he growled in reply. I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and after a moment I took a step away from it as the handle pressed down, telling me he was about to open up. Holding my breath, I waited for the torture to commence...

The door swung open, revealing a... Tilting my head, I smirked at the bubbles flying off his soapy, bunched on top of his head, blue hair. The shirt he'd pulled on to avoid having me see him bare chested, god forbid! Reno can't sneak a peak. Anyway, it was wet and pretty soapy as well as he'd obviously had to pull it over his hair. The towel wrapped around his hips was being clutched by straining white knuckles. Eyes having traveled down there, obviously, I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You're a very different kind of sexy altogether, Saix." I announced.

"Don't mock me, Reno. The water cut off and you're instructions aren't working. Will you please turn it back on so I can..." He gestured at his entire being, "Well if you can't tell what is wrong with me from what you've seen then you must be daft." Rolling my eyes, I nudged him aside, hissing as my upper arm connected to his wet t-shirt. That was cold! Frowning at him for a split second, I then jumped into action, turning the knobs of the water off and then back on before punching the wall above it a good couple of times until the water started running again.

"Get in there, you're freezing!" I shouted worriedly, pushing him towards the shower stall.

"Reno!" I didn't listen, pushing him under the water, "Reno, Reno, Reno!" Blinking up I saw him glare down at me. "Privacy, please?" Ah man, really? Wrinkling my nose down at him, I gave him a quick nod and then made my way out of the bathroom. Straight guys sucked.

* * *

_Song Reno sings: Too sexy by Right said Fred  
_

_Newt update coming Monday!  
_


	3. Hot stuff

**A/N: **Tonight my weekend finally starts! HUZZAH! Rough week at work :D How are all you lovely readers? I'm working on two illustration projects and my history project for my exams is staring at me rather intensely, but I'm managing to ignore it for as long as I can!

* * *

**Saix - four days later.**

I was starting to regret renting this particular apartment. Between the random things that broke and the different rules I had to remember so that the other things would work, I was thinking that perhaps the woman who lived here before me had some sort of mental illness. Moving had been the right thing to do however. I'd been in a slump for a bit at my old apartment and the best thing to do was move. I wish that there had been another apartment in the building available.

Chewing absentmindedly on my pen, I acknowledged that I would not get to enjoy my eye candy as much if I lived in a different apartment. Reno was certainly worthy eye candy. How I'd been so lucky as to have such a delicious janitor as part of my apartment complex, I'd never know. I scowled at my computer screen, wondering why I couldn't finish this stupid chapter. It needed to be written, but it was fighting me for some reason. The characters were sounding two dimensional right now and I needed something to give them a little depth.

I heard my air conditioning unit kick on, and I sighed as the cool breeze fluttered across my back. Rolling my head around on my shoulders, I grimaced as I heard the tell tale sign of something else breaking in my apartment. Clink. Rattle. Sputter. Shudder. Silence.

Dammit. Not the air conditioning. I glanced at the clock, 10:56am. Good. I could call Reno and not hear him bitch about 4 am. I grinned, my mind thinking about the obvious ways this was going to benefit me. I'd get to see my eye candy, maybe jump start my brain, plus Reno would most likely take his shirt off after working in my rapidly warming living room. At least, I wasn't going to deny that I hoped that would happen. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my new favorite number.

"Duckling, yo..." He knew my number?

"Reno. My air conditioner has sputtered and died. I need you to come up and fix it ASAP." I forced my smile down, and gave my best impression of an irate renter.

"You caught me right on time, superman is available." And then he hung up. Superman? I shook my head at the phone, smiling a little at how ridiculous he was. Duckling? Superman? Not to mention those slippers...But that amazing red hair and those eyes...Stop it Saix. Just enjoy your eye candy and get your mental jolt so you can finish that chapter.

I couldn't stop myself from popping into the bathroom and making sure I didn't have bed head, or anything on my face. Knock Knock. Damn that was fast. I closed the bathroom door and went over to gently open my temperamental front door. Reno smiled around his cigarette, quickly dropping it to the floor and crushing it under his shoe. When I stared at the action and then up at him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged, gently pushing me out of the doorframe so he could walk into my apartment.

"I'm the one that cleans the hallway, yo, I can litter it if I want." He gave as an excuse, reaching up to re-adjust the goggles on top of his head before walking over to the air conditioner compartment in my living room area. I just nodded and covertly let my eyes take in his appearance and sigh a little to myself at how my mind instantly enjoyed the sight. I wondered about the goggles for the fifth time though. Where did he get them and why was he always wearing them? It was none of my business, but it certainly made him seem more mysterious.

"It was working fine one minute, then it sputtered and died." I waved my hand at the unit stuck in the window. "I need it fixed. I have a deadline." I plopped back down on my office chair and swiveled it to look at him, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

Giving me a somewhat dull stare in return at my impatience, he let the toolbox clatter down beside his feet somewhat noisily before reaching down and pulling out a screwdriver with a flat head, using it to unpop the front of the unit. Humming under his breath and concentrated on his job, he leaned forward, squinting as he checked the insides of the air conditioner...

"Shit." That couldn't be good, "The fan is completely destroyed... I need to replace it." I'd unconsciously licked my lips as he bent over, my eyes enjoyed the sight a little too much. He was just eye candy, after all. I shook my head as his words penetrated my brain.

"Huh? You can't fix it right now?" Shit. I couldn't write the many things now racing through my brain without air conditioning...dammit. He snorted, straightening back up so he could look at me with a broad grin as he plucked onto his wild red locks absentmindedly.

"I have another fan downstairs at my place, in case of emergencies." Raising an eyebrow, the grin still didn't disappear, "I better go get it and skip lunch if I want to avoid one of your writer hissy fits, yo?"

I scowled at him. "I do not throw writer hissy fits. And if you're going to whine about missing lunch, since it looks like you are wasting away as it is, I'll make you a sandwich." I huffed and got up, heading to the kitchen. I smirked after I'd passed by him, this was becoming too perfect. "Just hurry up. It's already starting to get warm in here."

"I do not whine," He said instantly, and then, "But I'd love me a sandwich." He walked passed me, making his way to the front door to go get that fan, "I hope you're able to write with someone present, as this may take a while considering I need to take apart the front to get to the back and replace that thing." When I peeked at him, I saw him frown in confusion, "It's like someone threw a rock in there..." He shrugged then, giving me a quick salute before making his way out and then sprinting down the stairs. A rock? Dammit, did Marluxia do that the last time he was here? I growled low in my throat, vowing to make him pay for making me go without A/C for any amount of time.

I made my way to the kitchen, and opened the fridge dug around to find stuff to make us some sandwiches. The lemonade pitcher was full and I even had crisped some bacon yesterday to add to the sandwiches. Perfect.

I went back over to my computer and quickly typed out a few more lines, nodding in satisfaction when the scene popped like it was supposed to. Finally. I was still typing when I heard somone coming back up the stairs and I figured Reno was making his way back into my apartment. I paused and absently twirled my hair into a braid, while thinking...

He did indeed, probably figuring I was busy as he didn't speak to me, instead walked by and made his way to the unit, fan bouncing up and down in his palm. Peeking over my shoulder discretely, I could see him moving his hips left and right, the way he had when I'd first seen him. He wasn't singing this time though... Until, when I'd returned my attention to my screen...

_"Sittin' here eatin' my heart out of waitin', waitin' for some lover to call..."_ That sounded familiar... _"Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby this evenin'..."_

Dear lord, the man sang the most ridiculous songs...I tried to focus a little more on the scene that needed to be finished, but the temperature was already climbing again. Ugh, I hated stale air. Swiveling around again, I smirked as I noticed Reno's shirt starting to get a little damp with sweat. Yummy...Deciding that I needed ot enjoy this while I could, I got up from my chair, making sure to push it back under the desk and made my way nonchalantly over to the couch and plopped down onto it so that my body wasn't quite facing Reno, but I didn't have to move my head to enjoy his body. I grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and started absently fanning myself, trying to keep the heat at bay.

"Must you always sing when you work?" I asked, sounding bored, but secrelty wondering why he was always singing... He seemed startled with the sudden interruption in his work, turning around so he could look at me, holding the new fan in one hand and the old one in his other. It was indeed destroyed... He shrugged, putting them down on the floor before reaching up and wiping the sweat off his forehead. There you go...

"Does it bother you?" He asked, but in a way that made it clear he would stop if it did irritate me.

"I guess not..." I shook my head no, and indeed it didn't. "I was just curious. Can I get you something to drink?" I would be a rude host if I didn't offer him some sort of refreshment right?

He pursed his lips and then nodded, "Sure, yeah, yo." He mumbled, turning back around so he could return his attention to the unit, _"First I was afraid, I was petrified... Kept thinking I could never-"_ He interrupted himself somewhat rudely with a muttered curse, "No, that wasn't the song..." Straightening, he sighed heavily, wiping the sweat off his forehead again before giving it another try work wise and song, _"Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover, wanna bring a wild man back home!" _I could hear the grin in his voice as he sang those words.

I stood up from the couch, dropping the magazine onto the cushions and made my way into the kitchen pausing to shoot him another covert glance. His shirt was noticably wetter in some place, and to be honest, I'm surprised he'd kept it on so long... Smirking, I grabbed a tall glass from the fridge, so what if I liked my glasses to be a little chilled? I filled up the cup and shut the fridge, making my way back into the living room.

Walking over to him, I cleared my throat to get his attention and he smiled gratefully my way as he saw the drink. Stretching out my arm, I offered it to him and he lifted a finger, mutely asking me to give him a moment. Reaching for the edge of his shirt, he sighed heavily at the heat again as he pulled the closely fitted dark grey t-shirt over his head, quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead and armpits with the shirt before dropping it to the floor carelessly, straightening his goggles and then taking the glass I was still offering to him.

He smacked his lips together, smirking as he scanned his eyes lazily over my face while placing the glass against his lips. God... A little less distance between us, some lack of clothing on my own part and this would be one of those really cheap but awesome porn videos. If sex was to be the subject of the next scene that is...

I pulled myself together and nodded at him before heading back over to my seat on the sofa. Damn him for being this good looking, but it was extremely helpful. Grabbing the magazine and fanning myself again, I let my mind wander as I continued watching him work. I could add that into the story, and it would connect there with the main characters in about two chapters...

I didn't realize that my eyes had basically been glued to Reno this entire time, the thoughts about my book going a mile a minute in my head.

"So..." My delicious janitor mumbled, his attention still fixed on the unit, "Would I be putting my life at risk if I asked you what you're writing?" His shoulders shook with short laughter, "I hear you artsy types are a bit over-protective when it comes to your work." I snapped my eyes away from his naked back and jean clad ass, before processing what he said.

I shrugged, and then remembered that he wasn't looking at me, "First off, I'm not artsy. I'm a novelist. It's the second book in my recent series and it's just been a lot more difficult to write than I thought it would." I glanced over his form one more time before my brain didn't stop to think about the next words out of my mouth... "How hard did you have to study to be the janitor for this place?" Wow, Saix. Really? I cringed and hoped I hadn't offended him with my lack of tact.

I heard him chuckle and then he straightened, twirling the screwdriver he'd been using between his fingers as he turned, not saying a word, simply crooking a finger in my direction.

When I didn't budge, he said, "Get over here, Duckling, I don't bite..." His tone of voice clearly challenging me.

"Don't call me that." I muttered, but decided I owed him some cooperation after being so rude two seconds earlier. Heaving myself out of my comfortable couch, I eyed him warily before making my way to stand in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused as he bit onto his lip, trying to smother a grin that was trying to spread. He then licked his lips, giving me a quick nod before turning away slightly and when he faced me again, he was holding a bunch of items that most likely came from the unit.

"This is a blower," he announced, shoving it in my hands, "The new fan, a compressor," and now he simply pushed all of them in my hands, "Evaporator coil, the condenser, a filter and this..." He pushed a button on a thing I was now carrying, "is the control panel." Stepping aside, he gestured for the unit, "Good luck, yo?"

I chuckled. "Touché. I'm sorry. That was unbelievably rude of me." I grinned at him, letting him know that I was really sorry and there were no hard feelings hopefully. My eyes had a mind of their own however, and I found them scanning his chest before making their way slowly back up to his eyes. I smirked and dumped the pieces back into his hands. "How about a sandwich?"

He was frowning, but he shook his head, "Yeah, sure." He cleared his throat then, placing the items back on the floor. From the smirk on his face, he was up to something... "What would you artsy types do without us strong janitor men?" He said playfully, waggling his eyebrows as he walked passed me, aiming for the kitchen, "Course, what would we strong janitors do without you clueless and intriguing artsy types..." The last was said so softly, I'm not sure he'd meant for me to hear it.

I pretended to have not heard what he'd just mumbled and I stood back and let him make his own sandwich. Making a note of what he used and what he avoided, I busied myself with making my own sandwich and getting myself a glass of lemonade. When we were done, I motioned him to the dining room table so we could eat.

"Eat in here, please. I just vacuumed yesterday." Clearly feeling at home, he pulled out a chair, plopping down and digging into his sandwich without hesitation. Chewing, he moaned, effectively shooting my libido in overdrive.

"I haven't had bacon in so long..." That's why he'd moaned. I chuckled at what I now deemed his 'bacon face'. Eyes wide, mouth open and shoulders slumped in happiness.

"It's just bacon... Sandwiches are better with more meat in them. And lunch meat is kind of soggy, so bacon is added to make it crispy." I smiled through my own turkey and bacon sandwich.

"Meat is good." He declared, "Any kind of meat..." And now it looked like he'd disconnected from the real world, fading into dream land, "I would kill for a-" Snapping back to the now he cleared his throat, grinning, "Hot dog." That was definitely not what he'd been going to say initially, I could tell from the way he was so very amused with his own thoughts right now. Apparently he did want me to know what he meant though as he added, "Or, you know, lollipop." I nearly frowned, but when his tongue slipped out from between his lips, running over his bottom lip before disappearing back into his mouth, I got it.

He was flirting with me! Or else just really secure in his masculinity to make that kind of joke. I grinned and took another bite of my sandwich, enjoying the verbal banter and the harmless flirting that we were exchanging.

"You are kind of raunchy, ya know? Need some more lemonade?" I could handle some harmless flirting. It was helping me with my novel, plus it was kind of funny. He tilted his head at me, his right eye twitching some as he looked utterly confused. Why was he confused?

"Yeah, sure, yo." He murmured in reply to my question about lemonade. Remembering that his glass was still in the living room, I stood up and headed in there to grab it for him. His tools and the AC parts were still on the floor and I sighed at the temperature in the room. Dammit, it was hot...His glass was up next to the wall and I stepped over his shirt to grab it.

His shirt...I glanced backwards quickly making sure he couldn't see me from the kitchen, before reaching down and grabbing his t-shirt from the ground. I knew in my head that what I was about to do was incredibly creepy and crossed so many boundaries, but I didn't care. Bringing the shirt up close to my face, I breathed in the incredible smell that was Reno. A little musky, but clean and fresh. Dammit. I glared at it before dropping it back on the floor.

Stupid guy actually did his laundry and everything. I don't know why I was so upset. Maybe I wanted him to just be a grundgy janitor, with no manners or hygiene so it would be easier to categorize him into that stereotype. Instead, he had to be funny, a little wacky, and all together a nice guy. Whatever. I made my way back into the kitchen to fill up his lemonade, then plopped back down to finish my sandwich.

I must have looked annoyed because he suddenly asked, "You okay?" I blinked at the care in his voice as he eyed me carefully. I snapped my eyes up, and realized I'd been starring evilly at my poor sandwich.

"Oh! Yeah, just worried that I'll miss my deadline." Good save, Saix.

He gave me an uncertain nod, but didn't press, "I'll go put that unit back in order quickly so you can get back to work undisturbed." He offered me a smile, clearly happy he was trying to do something to appease my mind when it came to the deadline I wasn't worried about at all.

* * *

**Reno - A week later.**

"Reno." Hell fucking no! "Reno!" V grabbed my foot as he shouted my name, dragging me halfway out of the bed. My eyes wide and palms facing up in form of surrender and fear, V smiled down at me as my ass now sat on the floor before he shoved the cellphone in my hand.

"Mother! Why so damn early?"

_"It's eleven in the morning, Dear."_ Oh fine, scold all you like. Eleven is early in the weekends!

"Don't do it!" I warned, jumping on my feet and tugging my blanket in place, "Bed made and am now walking through the living room to get coffee and breakfast started. V says hi, you know I love you. Done?"

_"I don't know how you do it, but you manage to make these calls shorter and shorter every single time."_ She murmured, sounding amused.

"It's a gift." I grumbled out between gritted teeth, knowing she wasn't about to let me go this time. If I hung up now? She'd just call back. She was in one of THOSE moods...

_"So Lucius and I..."_ I zoned out, grimacing over my shoulder at V as my mother's voice kept blabbering on in my right ear while I threw some cereal into two bowls, pouring milk over it and once the spoons grabbed, I handed one over to V. Sitting down beside him, I kept the phone stuck between my ear and shoulder as I hmm'd and oooh'd at the exact right moments, all the while not actually paying attention as I was too busy trying to find Cartoon Networks on tv.

"You really need to tell her to stop doing that." V mumbled, clearly annoyed.

_"I heard that!"_ My mother shrieked.

"She heard that." I told him. He shrugged, so annoyed apparently, his back didn't go rigid like it usually did when my mother scolded him.

Fifteen minutes later, she was still chattering on about how great her vacation on the tropical island had been. Cow was coming a la reskateeeeeeee on the screen as my still trying-to-wake-up brain registered a noise that had become particularly interesting to me over the last couple of days. Footsteps down the stairs...

"Gotta go Ma!" I shouted, clicking the off button and this time Valentine had to actually jump into real action and throw himself halfway over the couch to catch the device when I'd thrown it over my shoulder.

When he glared, I shrugged, "That's payback for literally dragging my ass out of bed, yo." I gave him a pointed look and although he was all muscle and huge don't-fuck-with-me man, he knew better than to disagree with the face I was pulling on him now. Nodding in satisfaction, I quickly sprinted out of my door, rounding the corner of the stairs in all my just boxer clad glory.

I sighed, nearly pouting as I realized I'd just missed him. His blue hair waving gently down his back as he walked out the front path before the building. Yeah... He was so cute, I knew what his footsteps sounded like when he came down the stairs. So cute, I felt the need to run out of my apartment and pretend to get my mail just so I could bump into him. He was a quick little fucker though... I never caught him.

Eyes still glued on Saix' retreating back, I heard a, "Morning Reno." and returned it with a good morning of my own, sighing again as I tore my eyes off Saix, about to give the man a nod to go with my words. Until I realized who the voice had belonged to... Marluxia walked by, already getting out of the door as my jaw unhinged and dropped down to the floor, eyes popping out of my eye sockets as my hands fell slack to my side, a noise of surprise trying to escape me, but my mind didn't know what sound would best express the surprise I was feeling.

Pink hairs was a man? Balls, penis, chest hair, squishy butt, hairy legs, heavy fucking as heavy man voice, man? No... Closing my mouth, I looked around, making sure nobody else was standing in the hallway. No... Eye twitching, I looked down at myself, realizing man Marluxia had just seen me practically naked.

"Vincent!" I squeaked out, running back into my apartment, slamming the door shut as I pouted at him. The spoonful of cereal he'd been about to swallow hung before his mouth, stuck in a pause as he was shocked by me having him called Vincent. I never called him Vincent, not unless I felt the need to hide behind him and tell him to protect me with his manly man block of muscle.

"Reno...?" He said carefully.

"Marluxia is a man!" I shouted. He opened his mouth to say something, but I continued, "A man! I feel violated, Vincent! People should warn a man when a man is in fact a man and not a girl like the man in shock had initially thought they were. A man, Vincent!"

"Call me Vincent again and I'll make sure the things that make you a man-" He cut himself off as I cringed at the idea, reaching down so I could cover my crotch, protecting it in that sense. Calming myself down, I nodded at him, assuring him mutely I wouldn't call him that anymore.

"Marluxia is a man." He nodded, raising an eyebrow somewhat sarcastically which told me I'd definitely made it clear pink hairs was a man. Waving my hand flippantly, I paced the floor, "I thought she was... He was. She? He... He was a woman and that she, no he, was Saix's girlfriend. Boyfriend?" I stopped in my tracks, plopping down on the couch beside V in a state of shock worse than I had been before, "Saix has a boyfriend..." No! I wasn't ready for the end of the world yet! "Saix likes to suck cock and take it up-" V slapped his hand over my mouth, his lips pressed tightly together as he shook his head at me, begging me not to continue that sentence.

Nodding sheepishly at him, we both settled back in the couch, remaining silent for the next couple of minutes as V probably needed to think about a pair of nice breasts to put his mind at ease. I cleared my throat, peeking at him carefully, making sure he gave me permission to speak again.

When he nodded carefully, I did, "He was flirting with me." The words sounded very determined, but then I frowned at V, "Right?"

He shrugged, "How the hell would I know? Who is Saix?"

Oh... "Guy who took Larxene's apartment."

"Who's Larxene?"

"Do you listen to me, like, ever?"

"Apparently not!"

"Apparently not, yo." I agreed, crossing my arms testily over my chest as I returned my attention to the screen, deciding this conversation was not to be had with Vincent fucking Valentine.

* * *

_Songs Reno sings: Hot stuff by Donna Summer - I will survive by Gloria Gaynor_


	4. Tag, you're it

**A/N:** Are any of you people overwhelmed with school and work as much as I am? I can't wait for the end of June to arrive :D I'll be jobless again, which you'd think would be a bad thing, and in a way the job hunt won't be fun, but where I'm working at now makes it so I'd prefer the uncertainty of finding something new. Otherwise, I know people are reading this story, because we got that cool traffic stats thingy :D Please leave reviews! Alice and I love them!

And now before I leave you to read the chapter, I'm going to shamelessly send you over to my sketchblog on tumblr: ssstblog dot tumblr dot com

Happy reading! :)

* * *

**Reno - Later in the evening.**

Reaching up, I knocked with my free left hand rapidly on the door that held the number 'seven'. My right hand carrying my toolbox as I whistled a tune, waiting for Saix to open the door. I needed to clear some things up. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't figure some shit out, yo. The door swung open, revealing Saix's figure, surprise written on his facial features as he realized I was the one that had interrupted him in whatever he'd been doing. Writing, probably.

My eyes traveled down his body, taking him in. Please good lord let him be gay... He is so cute, it makes me want to bang my head repeatedly against a wall just to keep myself occupied, stopping me from jumping that fine... oh man, turn around and show me that ass, yo.

"Can I help you, Reno?" He glanced down at my toolbox and raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that anything was broken." Smiling sweetly at him, I reached out and then gently pushed him back into his apartment before grabbing his door-handle and...

"Watch your fingers, Duckling." I warned before slamming the door shut as harshly as I could. One, two, three... I looked up at the small window above his door and smirked as the lights shut down. I opened the door, walking towards him and hooking a finger under his chin so I could close his mouth.

"Your lights are broken." I stated, you know, just because...

He tilted his head to the side, and glanced up at the lights. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

Do I beat around the bush, or...? Nah. "Are you gay?"

He blinked at me. "Now that you've broken my lights? I'm not particularly jolly, no." He moved my hand away from his face. And turned to sit down on the couch. Sighing, he idly started running his finger through his hair and braiding a small section.

Marry me... Easy there, Reno. Clearing my throat, I quickly stepped into the kitchen, grabbing one of his chairs so I could reach the lamp I'd just fried.

"Look." I started, standing up on the chair, "Look." I repeated nervously, reaching up to unscrew the light bulb, "Look!" Yo! Reno? What the fuck? You think he's cute, you want to know if he's gay, he's going to tell you whether he is or not. Simple. "Look..." Yeah, no... Then what? If he's gay and I think he's cute... See, cute was a word that brought doom on a dude's mind.

He groaned, and facepalmed. "I'm looking, for God's sake, I'm looking! Spit it out already!"

Feisty? Damn it... I'll never un-horny now... "I need to know if you're gay or not, yo. Eatin' me alive here, okay? Please help a guy out and answer the question without witty," So witty... and smart and sweet and cute... Damn you, cute. "responses. The truth, aight?"

He glanced up at me from the couch, a puzzled look on his face. "Reno. You need to ask?" He shook his head and chuckled a little. "Yes, Reno. I'm gay."

Okay. Step one had been put in motion and completed. Step number two, "Is Marluxia your boyfriend?" Marluxia is a man... I'd never get over that one.

He grinned at me, and laughed out loud. "No. Dear lord, no. He's a friend." The amusement faded, glaring at me instead as he asked. "What about you?" Oh thank god, yo. I couldn't pull off pink hair. If that had been his type it would have been a very strange competition... Competition? Did I want him that badly?

"I'm gay and I'm single." I answered easily, stepping down the chair as I was done changing the light. Maybe I should hit the clubs... But. Yeah, no. I didn't want that, I'd figured this out not that long ago. Saix was my only option to get rid of this itch? Turning around to look at him, I smothered a very small moan. Yeah, I wanted him that bad.

"Now that our relationship status is settled, can you please tell me why you had to break my lights?" He smirked as I met his eyes.

I smirked back, "Had I asked you if you were gay at the door you might have slammed the thing shut in my face. Needed to get inside. Being a janitor makes this relatively easy. Specially in this dump." I gestured for his apartment, not caring that it was rude because lets face it, Larxene had destroyed this place.

"Hey, I like this dump. It has personality. But," he paused and grimaced a little, "I am unsure about the mental state of the previous renter."

"Larxene..." I growled at the mention of her mental state. That woman was flippedy fucking screwed up in her mind. I snapped out of the glare at an imaginary Larxene as I heard Saix's chuckle reach my ears. I couldn't really remember ever liking someone's laugh quite this much... He was getting off the couch, walking in my direction to most likely lead me back out, "She had an impressive temper." I offered.

"Hey." He said softly stopping to stand in front of me. I blinked as he reached up and touched my hair in the ponytail, and I felt his breath blow across my face gently. "I was wondering...Is this your natural color?" He murmured.

Man those eyes were killer... Lips parting, I swallowed nervously, "Yeah, yo." I whispered, feeling his fingertips ghosts over the nape of my neck. Shit... Eyes hooding over, I barely realized my body had gravitated towards him, our faces inches apart. It's when his breathing hitched that I was dragged out of the moment, my heart beating a mile a minute as I stumbled back, gulping again as I quickly ran out of his apartment and down the stairs, hiding myself in my own apartment once I reached it. When I got there, I cursed. I'd forgotten my toolbox...

* * *

**Saix**

What the hell was that? Did he just...I glanced around, fully expecting to see Reno standing, maybe behind me? No...that bastard ran away? After all that, 'are you gay?' 'here lemme break your lights to get attention' 'I'm single and gay too', he was just going to run away from me. Oh hell no! I reached down and grabbed his stupid tool box and stalked over to the doorway. Gingerly, I closed the door after me, before resuming my stalking down the stairs, heading towards Reno's apartment.

How dare he wind me up and then leave? Grrrr...this was unacceptable. I glared at his door and thought about knocking, but I was in no mood.

"Reno! You better have a good reason for that!" I shouted, before grabbing the handle and wrenching the door open. I did a quick sweep of the room, ignoring the man on the couch eating pizza. No red hair, meant no Reno. So I didn't care who he was.

"Where are you?" I shouted again. The man on the couch ignored me just as splendidly as I ignored him, not even pointing me in the direction of where that bastard could be.

"Saix?" I heard his voice right before he walked out from the door before me. He certainly looked surprised. I was not a doormat! "Did something break?" He asked innocently, pressing his lips tightly together as he nodded at the man on the couch subtly.

Oh he wanted to play that game, huh? I spared a glance at the man in the living room and my eyes narrowed. He didn't want him to know something...hmmm... Smiling brightly, I walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand, discreetly stroking it, before dropping the tool box into it.

"No. Everything's fine now that you fixed the light. But," I forced a blush and dropped my gaze coyly, "You forgot your belt in the rush. I just wanted to bring it to you." I murmured.

A red eyebrow raised up, nearly vanishing in his hairline as his lips formed a small 'o'. Peeking to the side, he eyed the man on the couch, who was staring intently at our clasped hands before shrugging and returning his gaze to the television.

"Saix." Reno hissed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me as far away from the couch as he could, "What are you doing?" A squeak and then he frowned, "Weren't you angry just a second ago?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just worried that you were upset with me first." I simpered, evilly plotting my revenge in my head. "You left in such a rush, are you ill?" I reached up and rested my palm against his forehead, pretending to take his temperature. The man on the couch chuckled when Reno let out a small noise of discomfort at the situation in it's entirety. The moment that chuckle reached our ears though, Reno's eyes snapped in that direction and I felt like I needed to worry when a smirk settled on his lips, his gaze returned on my face.

"So hot, Duckling, I couldn't take it..." He breathed against my ear, his palm settling against the small off my back and suddenly he flipped us around so he could press me against that wall I had wanted to guide him up against earlier. His lips hovered an inch away from my cheek as he whispered, "I can play..." His teeth were gritted and I smothered a noise of surprise as his hand slipped down to my ass, grasping it firmly, "Tag, you're it."

* * *

**Two day later.**

_I smothered a noise of surprise as his hand slipped down to my ass, grasping it firmly, "Tag, you're it."_

This means war. I snickered and glanced over my outfit one more time. Perfect. Loose sweats that rode low on my hips, open blue button up shirt, and a tray of warm chocolate chip cookies. I dare him to resist this without breaking. There were of course, many back-up plans should this fail to get him. Grabbing my keys, I should get the mail while I'm down there, I headed down to Reno's door. I quickly pinched my cheeks a little, giving them a rosy hue, then knocked quietly on his door.

When he opened the door, what I saw was not the ammunition I'd been prepared to shield myself against from. No... Letting my eyes trail down his practically naked body except for that towel hanging low around his hips... Oh my... Looking up with parted lips, I saw that his eyes were still fixed on my visible skin, his tongue slipping out as he licked his bottom lip slowly while trailing his eyes slowly back up to my face.

We stared at one another for just a couple of seconds and when Reno took a step towards me, our chests nearly touching, he groaned loudly, a small moan escaping my own lips. But this was war. And he knew this as well as I knew. So I wasn't surprised he stepped back into his apartment, jaw locked as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Damn it." We both said at the same time. I left at the same moment he closed the door.

* * *

**Reno - two days later.**

Cookies. He'd come with cookies and such suckable skin, I'd nearly dropped down to my knees and confessed my eternal and ever-lasting love to him. He had guts, bravery, courage and was not afraid. He was an excellent opponent... I knocked on his door, pursing my lips and smothering the smirk that threatened to break out. I would have never come up with an attack that involved cookies, but that was okay, I knew how to play. When the door opened, I nearly sighed in relief as he was properly dressed. I was as well, otherwise my plan wouldn't be believable.

"Saix," I began, not letting him talk, he might just say something that could get my heart racing again, "Big boss asked me to show you rents some stuff in the kitchen, yo."

He blinked and nodded. "Fine. Come inside, Reno." He drew my name out, adding emphasis on the R part. Dammit. Heart racing. Maybe I should just cave and ravage him like I know I rock at and have him moan my name like I really want him too. Man did I want him too... No. Reno, get it together. Smiling at him, I stepped inside and gestured for him to show me to the kitchen. As we stepped inside, I then pointed at the sink, waiting for him to move over there. He gave me a strange look and I quickly stepped closer, pointing at the tap.

"Here, let me show you." Standing behind him, he couldn't see me grin in triumph. Gotcha, Duckling! Taking a step behind him, I spread my legs hip width, circling my arms around him so I could grab his wrist. He tugged, looking over his shoulder in surprise and now I didn't care if he could see me grin or not. Leaning forward, I made him place his hands around the knob, pressing my body flush up against his back.

"Hot water..." I stated the obvious, immensely pleased I had him trapped in my arms.

"Reno..." He whispered, trying to sound grumpy, but mostly just sounding desperate. "What are you doing? I know where the hot water is." Struggling a little, we both froze as his ass ground into my groin. I could cave without caving... Releasing his wrists, I wrapped my right arm around his waist, pulling him against me all the while I pressed into him, using my left hand to push his soft blue hair out of the way, revealing his neck to me. I knew he could feel my heart beating fast against his back, but that was okay, for some reason I wanted him to know this. Inching closer, I ghosted my lips over his skin, moaning softly as his hands gripped the arm I was holding his waist with. He wasn't trying to leave now...

"Giving up already, Reno?" He whispered, moaning and giving an experimental wiggle with his hips again. Dammit! Feeling a flush of anger rush through me, I growled, pulling my arm free so I could take a step back and turn him around. Glaring, I stepped back into his personal space, grasping his hips and lifting him up so he sat on the edge of the sink. His eyes were wide in surprise at all the sudden movements, but before he could say more, I cupped his face with one hand, letting my fingers tighten in his blue hair as I let my other hand grip his thigh and pull it around my waist. Grinding into him, I let our lips hover an inch away from each other, both our mouths parted as we breathed into one another.

"For you I just might, yo." I muttered, pulling away, giving him a quick nod and letting my eyes drop down to the ground as I walked out of his kitchen and his apartment.

* * *

**The next day.**

Staring at my ceiling, I held my cellphone tightly in my hand, waiting... That boy had seriously messed me up. In ways none had ever managed... I sighed in relief as the phone rang and I sat up in my bed, smiling as I picked it up.

"Ma..." I was a mama's boy, I didn't care at this point.

_"Oh dear... Reno, Honey? What's wrong?"_ Of course she'd know something was wrong if I answered the phone like any normal person would.

I pouted, "I think I have a crush..."

She chuckled softly and I could imagine her tilting her head, wanting to coo me all better, _"That isn't a bad thing, you know..."_ She said gently, knowing anything she might say may scare me some more.

"Yeah but..." I swallowed nervously, closing my eyes tightly as I reached up and patted my goggles, "When you're with Lucius... Does it scare you when he makes your heart race?"

Her breathing hitched as she heard me say his name without a curse following it, _"It scared me at first." _She said softly,_ "It was so soon after you daddy died, I felt so very guilty." _Oh... I hadn't known that... _"I knew you weren't happy, but Lucius makes my heart race in ways that made me want to keep living after your dad was gone."_

So he'd helped her... "Thats a good thing then."

I could hear the smile as she said, _"Definitely. But it is scary, you just have to ride through the roller coaster and see where you land. Unfortunately I can't assure you the end of it will be good or not, but it's worth to take the ride."_

I sighed happily, feeling somewhat better, "Alright. Thanks Ma. I'll make my bed now and eat some breakfast." I assured, "Love you." When she returned the sentiment, I quickly added, "Say hi to Lucius for me." And then I hung up. Getting up, I did exactly as I'd promised, making the bed and then walking out into the living room, smiling at my empty couch. V had not called in days, not shown up in days... Such lack of contact, I could believe he'd died. I knew he hadn't though, nah, he was definitely screwing that Yuffie goddess that made him frown in that awesome manner. I pressed the on button on the coffee maker, not preparing any cereal since V wasn't here and I actually was never hungry in the morning... Which is probably why my mother called me and reminded slash forced me to do this. I'd eat a big lunch or something. Coffee was good for now.

Couple of minutes later, I poured myself a mug, adding some milk as I reached for the pack of cigarettes on top of the fridge, pulling on stick out and pushing it between my lips. I quickly put the mug on the coffee table, pulling on my jeans and shirt I'd worn yesterday and slipping my feet into my red fluffies before picking the mug up again and walking out of my apartment. My space was so small I'd surely suffocate if I smoked in this place, yo. The front of the building was fine.

As I walked out into the hallway, I stopped in my tracks, lips parting as Saix made his way down, clad in boxers only, his blue hair sticking in every which direction as he made his way for the mail box. Sure, I was turned on, no question there, but there was that little bit of extra I had never felt with anyone before. I knew what it was and at first? It had scared the hell out of me, which is why I'd run out of his apartment when I'd fixed his light bulb and why I'd run and not kissed him during that moment in his kitchen by the sink. Not so much scared of the feeling itself, no... It was a beautiful feeling, something I should cherish... But I'd never been able to make a relationship work. I didn't want to hurt Saix. He was... I smiled at the floor. He was too cute.

"Morning Reno." He smiled my way, flashing me a toothy grin and waving the hand that had a few letters in it, my way. Cute and such a tease... He'd done this on purpose! Pursing my lips, I crouched down, placing the mug and cigarette down onto the floor and then straightened back up, marching up the stairs after him.

"Saix." I returned cheerfully, if somewhat tightly as I... Fuck, I didn't want to play anymore. His back... I wanted to run my hands over it so softly, kiss him and then feel the goosebumps spring to life. That hair he was now braiding, the way he did when he knew or felt someone was looking at him... It was the kind of hair I wanted to tug on, exposing his delicate looking neck so I could pay reverent attention to the skin there.

"Can I help you this morning, Reno?" He kept dragging my name out, making it longer and more sensual than was really necessary. He turned a little and smirked down the few stairs that separated us. Before he could turn completely and resume walking upwards, I jumped two steps up, standing two steps below him, just high enough so I could grab his hand, tugging on it so he was forced to turn. Using my other hand, I placed it against his shoulder, keeping him steady. Normally he was the one shorter than me, but now my eyes were level with his collar bones. Come on, Reno, just tell him. Just fucking cave, you know he isn't because you aren't.

Sighing, I felt that burst of courage slip from me, so instead, I leaned into him, placing my lips gently against the dip at the bottom of his throat, the center of his collar bones. Keeping them there, I breathed in and out deeply, feeling a bit shaky and stupid all of a sudden. Shit, yo, I make a disastrous romeo.

The hand that was empty snaked it's way up into my hair as he moaned a little. He didn't move, just standing there letting me breathe on him and he slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

"Reno." He whispered, waiting for me to respond. I chuckled somewhat breathlessly, releasing his hand and shoulder so I could slowly wrap my arms around his waist. Swallowing nervously, I pressed my lips more firmly against his skin, loving the way his fingers twinned into my hair.

"No more games, yo?" I whispered, hoping he would hear as I wasn't sure I could say it again.

"No." He shook his head. "No more games." Still, he didn't make a move, just let me stand and gather my courage. The games may be over, but he wasn't going to make the first move, it seemed. Still, the hand stroking my hair didn't stop, but moved up and massaged my scalp.

Inhaling steadily, I carefully turned him around in my arms, my hands still around his waist as I slowly guided us up the last couple of steps and to his apartment. As a janitor I was supposed to report people that made out in the hallway, so... Walking closely behind him, I felt my heart race again and couldn't help but slip my hand up over his chest, resting my palm over his heart to see if his was beating fast as well. I didn't know whether to sweat in nervous reaction or smile like a goofy idiot when I found out that it was. At this point my emotion were rushing so fast, overlapping one another so quickly, it was hard to settle on just one.

Stepping into his apartment, I kicked the door closed with my foot, halting us in our tracks so I could slip one arm from around his waist, carefully pushing his blue hair out of the way so his neck and shoulder blades were exposed to me. With hooded eyes, I dipped my face down, pressing my lips softly against the spot that connected his neck to his shoulder on the left side, using my right hand to gently guide his head to the side so I could let my lips trail up to his ear.

Gulping, I licked my lips nervously and then, "Sorta yours, Saix." I chuckled then, "Or like, completely..." I amended. I better not blush! That was taking things too far, yo!

"Reno..." He moaned and dropped the mail to the floor, bringing his hands up and around my neck, one snaking up in my hair, unable to stop running his fingers through it. He must have a hair fetish or something... "Reno...don't stop..."

I knew I would love to hear my name come from his lips... I did so much so, there was a delightful prickle bursting in my stomach, my eyes rolling backwards as his fingertips scratch gently over my scalp. He let his held fall back onto my shoulders, his blue hair flowing softly over my arm and I smiled as his eyes were closed, his soft lips parted, a pink tint flushing his cheeks. Even the scar didn't look out of place now.

"Cute." I said out loud, without disgust or reluctance this time around. Tightening my arms around his chest, I flattened my palms against his skin, pulling him flush up against me as I placed numerous kisses along his jaw line.

"Cute?" He asked, a smile on his face. I chuckled, nodding as I stared down at his feet. As I'd pulled him up and against me, he was forced to stand on his tip toes. Man, I was so far gone into this dude, I even found his feet adorable. Oh fuck the evil lord, I just used the word adorable. Meh... whatever. Tilting my head back towards his face, I let one hand trail up over his chest and neck, gently holding onto his chin so I could turn his face, his lips right there for the taking.

"Can I?" I asked, somehow feeling the need to make sure this was okay.

"I'll kill you if you run away again." He bit out, trying to inch his way forwards to reach my lips. A moan pulled out of my throat. It's like I kept rediscovering he was feisty, and it was awesome... Breathing in, my eyes hooded again, I slipped the tip of my tongue out and traced the tip over his bottom lip back and forth, not being able to help myself as I pushed him hips against him, grinding against his bottom.

Pulling back, I stepped away from him, smirking as he spun around, holding a stern finger up at me, a glare fixed on his face and about ready to scold my ass, most likely believing I was running again. Nah, I just wanted to give that real romantic sorta kiss deal a try. I'd never done that before... so before he could open his mouth and begin the rant, I grabbed the hand he was holding up at me. Pulling on it, I caught him gently as he nearly fell at the sudden action. Reaching up, I framed his face and then pressed my lips softly onto his.

I suddenly felt him sag against me, moaning into the kiss, pulling me closer. "Fuck." He murmured against my lips, finally catching his footing and gripping my hips to hang onto me.

Moving my lips against him once, I breathed in shakily, moving a second time and tilting my head to deepen the kiss. When a small noise escaped him and his fingers tightened on my hips, I smiled against his mouth, letting my hands slip down his sides so I could wrap my arms around his back and pull him against me, holding him up so he didn't have to worry about that. His lips were so soft and sweet, his body felt good against my own and I wasn't sure how to breathe properly anymore, which was totally cool because he had some issues in that area as well.

Deepening the kiss some more, I felt my own knees weaken some as he returned the kiss feverishly, my heart trying to bust it's way out of my chest. Man alive, this was so hot... Sighing contently, I moved down, sitting down on the ground as I guided him down with me, settling him on my lap so I could let my fingers run through his hair, because I'd been wanting to do that since for-fucking-ever, yo.

"Reno, I have a bed ya know..." I grinned as he didn't move off of me, but his eyes were half closed in pleasure as my hands ran through his hair.

Tempting... "I wanna do this right, Saix." I told him honestly, the words foreign to me and almost weird as they slipped off my tongue. Did I just deny myself sex? Saix's eyes popped open in surprise... Jup. I had.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, his face giving nothing away.

I cleared my throat, grinning at myself in amusement, "Well. Apparently I want to take things slow." Shoot me, please. That was my dick talking. He cocked his head to the side and sat there on my lap thinking for a minute. I was starting to get nervous as I couldn't read his expression.

"Okay. So, now what?" He asked, rocking his hips forward and reminding us both how excited we were. Head dropping back on my shoulders, I groaned at the ceiling as my hands dropped down to his hips, gripping them tightly as they couldn't seem to decide to encourage him in his movements or stop him. Swallowing, I licked my lips, breathing heavily as his lips pressed against my neck. Well he was just making this extremely hard on me, wasn't he? Nah, now I was determined, yo.

"Saix..." I murmured, stopping his rocking motions and tilting my head straight back up on my shoulders, effectively forcing him to retract his lips from my screaming-for-attention skin. I smiled at him, hoping he'd get me, "I really..." I cleared my throat, man this shit was hard, "like you. I like you. I want to..." I chuckled, shit... "I'm such a girl. Anyway, I want to get to know you," And then because I really wasn't a girl and Reno shall remain Reno forever, "before getting to know your cock." Giving him another nervous smile, I added, "That okay, Duckling?" Please don't push me... I was never going to hold out.

His breaths were coming in gasps, and his eyes were filled with lust, but he nodded. "Okay. We'll do it your way." Gritting his teeth, he rolled off my me to lay on the floor next to me. "What do you want to know?" He asked quietly. Tilting my head, I snorted at the way he lay displayed beside me. His lips were bruised and properly used, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, a tent in his boxers which was brilliant. And so fucking tempting. Reaching down, I adjusted my own pants, groaning at my chivalrous behavior.

"How about we do that date type thing?" I suggested, hoping that would be something he'd like. Mainly because then we'd both be dressed.

I heard Saix gulp and groan. Maybe that was a bad idea? "We can do that, Reno. But it had better not be a double with anyone. I don't date very often..." He trailed off, sounding sheepish.

I laughed, "Right, because I definitely know what the hell I'm doing, yo." Since he was still just lying there, I rolled over the floor, hovering above him so that our bodies weren't touching, but almost. Looking into his pretty brown eyes, I smiled, dipping my head down so I could place a soft kiss against his lips, "We can even just stay in the building. I can..." Damn it... "I can cook." I mumbled out, averting my gaze as I admitted this shameful talent.

I didn't need to look at him to know he was grinning at me. "Really?" He leaned up and pecked my nose, then both cheeks. "Is there anything you can't do, Superman?" He murmured.

I frowned sadly down at him, pouting, "Stop myself from being a gentleman and ravage you like I really want too. My dic-" I pursed my lips, "My nether regions are severely disappointed in me." A pause, "Yo."

He frowned at me when I cute myself off. "I'm not some chick you have to check your language around, Reno. I'm an adult too. Dick. Penis. Cock. Phallus. Erection. Cum. There. Now get off me so I can put some clothes on." He smirked up at me as he finished his rant.

"Hmm... Marry me..." I moaned, rolling off him when he laughed and pushed my shoulder to do just that.


	5. A demon for slow motion

**A/N:** Sorry! This one's a bit late, I know. Mini crisis at work. Anyways! Here's a new chapter :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Saix - Later that evening.**

I checked my appearance in the closet mirror again. I didn't want to be too dressed up, so I'd found my best jeans and a nice t-shirt that I'll admit, brought out my eyes. My hair was brushed out hanging down my shoulders, clean and smooth. Feeling his fingers through my hair had been an incredible feeling. Nodding at my appearance, I slipped on my shoes and shut my apartment door softly.

Making my way downstairs to Reno's apartment, I wondered what kinds of questions he would ask me. Probably about the scar. Sighing, they always wanted to know about the scar. I didn't mind telling the story, but people always tended to walk on eggshells around me after that. Whatever, I wouldn't be too upset if Reno was nervous after learning about it.

I grinned as I came to a stand in front of his door. Raising my arm, I knocked quietly and self consciously tucked my hair behind my ears.

When he pulled the door open, what was revealed to me was something I had not expected to see. The goggles that usually were on top of his head, were actually placed on his eyes like they should be, tomato sauce dripping down the left one and he wore... an apron. Not just any apron, a superman apron and of course... Looking down, I smirked at the red fluffy slippers his feet were stuck in.

"Hi!" He said brightly, "Get in, I just put the lasagna in the oven so I'm all yours now until that thingy beeps and then yo, I gotta check and then we can eat."

I let him pull me inside and I grinned at the small disaster area that doubled as the kitchen. He shut the door behind me and before he could go two steps past me, I snagged his hand, pulling him into me and licking the tomato sauce off of his goggles.

"There. Now, what shall we do while we wait?" I asked softly.

His lips parted and he quickly pushed his goggles back up on top of his head so he could stare at me properly, "That should be illegal..." He murmured, cupping my cheek as he dipped his head down and captured my lips. Grinning and letting him ravish me a little, I leaned up on my tiptoes to push back a little. My hand was once again drawn to that vibrant hair, letting it fall between my fingers. My other dropped to his hip and I pulled him closer, my thumb rubbing a circle against the skin that I found between his shirt and pants.

Reluctantly, I pulled back, not wanting to ruin his 'go slow' idea just because I was extremely attracted to him. He was right, we needed to get to know each other and not just me making him fix my broken apartment. I glanced up at him as I pulled away, and was extremely gratified by the half closed melted look on his face.

He hummed softly in apprciation, flicking the tip of my nose, "You look beautiful, yo." He said this without a blush, without any shyness, he was... stating a fact. Oh... Now I was blushing. He smiled, gesturing for the couch, "It's comfy, try it." He said, reaching behind his back so he could unty the apron's knot and once he'd hung it onto the hook nailed into his front door along with coats and sweaters, he then pulled the goggles down so they hung around his neck and shook his hair really quickly.

When he was done, it looked perfect like it always did. No brushing? Lucky... Aside from the slippers, I could see he'd done a small effort like I had when it came to clothing. He was in jeans and a simple shirt as well, but they were nicely fitted jeans and his shirt was blue, which you would think would clash with the red, but since his eyes were... It looked just right. Plopping down onto the couch, he settled his feet onto the coffee table, placing his arm on the back of the couch as he gave me a lazy grin.

"Now we're gonna watch some cartoons until we feel comfortable enough to poke one another with our deep dark secrets." I smirked and plopped down next to him, leaning in unashamedly dropping my arm into his lap and gripping his other hand.

"Sounds good. I don't really have any deep dark secrets." Leaning in, I ghosted my breath over his face. "What about you, Reno? What are your secrets?"

"Dark?" He said, wrinkling his nose at the cartoon dog running from dark shadows on the screen, "Nah, nothing dark, yo. As for secrets... Not really either..." He said this, sounding a bit confused as he tore his eyes from the screen and gave me a funny look, "I'm twenty-six." He chuckled as I stared, realizing that we didn't even know one another's ages...

"I'm twenty-four. So, any siblings?" I asked and settled down against him facing the TV. It was kind of exciting to just ask questions, and I was hoping he felt comfortable enough to ask me anything. His arm slipped off the back of the couch, wrapping it around my shoulders instead and I kept my eyes down, smiling discretely as he kissed the top of my head.

"No siblings, although I've been friends with V, Vincent Valentine... Don't call him Vincent though. Valentine is acceptable, but..." He shrugged then, "He's beyond complicated, but we've been friends since forever and we still are the best of friends so he's kinda like my bro." His fingers slid into my hair, guiding my head back onto his shoulder gently, looking down into my eyes upside down, "Do you have siblings? And then so I'm not just repeating your questions, what is the scariest dare you've ever taken on?"

"No siblings, thank goodness. And as for dares...hmmm. I never really took dares." I shrugged, trying to dig deep into my childhood to find a happy moment to share. I grinned up at him and admired his face. So smooth, but just a hint of facial hair. Hmm, nice. "What about you? Did you and Valentine ever do something truly daring?"

He snorted, "V wouldn't allow it. He's mister goody goody, history teacher that sighs dramatically because too many students fawn over him." He grinned, "He's gorgeous..." When I frowned, he chuckled, "We'll, you've seen him, yo. Anyway, just wanted to get that out of the way. V got his heart broken and you know, best way to make your buddy feel better is to make him drink himself silly." He snorted again, "He was silly, kissed me fierce and then spat on the ground."

He paused for a moment, "And at that moment I began to wonder how it is possible to not be turned on when a guy like him kisses you. There. V and I are friends, we've tried to lip lock, didn't work out. Now if what we got going on here between us works out like I want it to work out," His fingertips glided down my neck gently, teasing, "Then you now officially know jealous hissy fits aren't to be in your future."

Kissing my temple, he hmm'd in appreciation, dragging it out into his next question, "So. Your first kiss, a dude or a girl? I like asking this question to gay guys..."

I laughed a bit. Figures. "Guy. Total asshole, and the worst kisser." I tugged his hand over to my lap, lazily drawing circles on it. "When did you realize you were gay?"

He stayed silent for a moment and I worried I'd poked a touchy subject but I smiled as he then snorted, "I guess V and I did take a dare. Couple of boys in V's first year of college were being assholes, saying we had to be gay because I came to pick him up every day. Anyway, I guess we were stupid too since we tagged along with them when they dared us too. We went into a gay strip club." He laughed loudly then, his chest shaking comfortably against me, "You should've seen the look on V's face, fucking priceless..." He shook his head, "Anyway, obviously when one of those scantily dressed dudes gave me a yummie lap-dance I realized girls weren't my thing. I was hella shocked, but the stripper was nice enough to kiss the surprise out of me." I felt the jealousy a little then at the lucky stripper who gave Reno his first guy kiss. Calm down, Saix.

"That was it? Very anticlimactic." I teased, pleased even more when he chuckled and poked my side. "So, when did you tell your parent's?" Mine hadn't taken it at all well, and I was curious at how his relationship with his parents was. Good, Bad, did they know?

"My mama just hopes whoever I end up with will actually be able to hold up a conversation that lasts longer than an hour. Be it a boy or a girl." He sighed then and I looked up, frowning as I could tell it wasn't exactly a good sigh, "My daddy perished in a helicopter crash while serving in the Zanarkand war when I was about fifteen. So I never actually got the chance to tell him." He smiled then though, flicking the tip of my nose, trying to cheer me up, "Lucius, my ma's new husband? He's fine with it. We aren't very close though... But..." He wrinkled his nose, making me laugh as I tried to push the wrinkle away, leading him to smile as he said, "Imma try and be a bit nicer to him."

"Well, that's sweet of you." I said grinning up at him. I grimaced as my stomach growled, the lasangna smell was permeating the apartment and I was starving. "Is it almost done?" I asked fixing him with some puppy dog eyes. He looked thoughtful for a moment, making me wonder if he could possibly figure out I didn't exactly want to talk about my parents right now. The stare faded into a soft smile though as he sat up, placing his lips quickly against my own, going for a peck yet I couldn't help but reach up.

I held onto his cheeks, deepening the kiss for a moment and was rewarded with another hooded, gooey look on his face. Nodding, he got up onto his feet, moving over to the kitchen so he could check on the lasagna in his oven. Straightening, he slipped his hands into oven mits and then pulled out the food, placing it onto the stove and proceeding in cutting us some pieces and putting them on plates.

"Damn. That smells good." And it did. I licked my lips in anticipation. "Seriously, is there anything you can't do?" I glared at him, sizing him up in case he really was some sort of super human person.

Holding our plates in his hands, he smirked, walking back over to the couch, "Can't write a novel, yo." Charmer... And he knew it, I could tell it as he waggled his eyebrows, grinning as he handed me my plate of lasagna, sitting back down next to me, "Since your artsy I'm sure you don't mind eating on the couch."

"Nope. And, have you ever tried to write a novel? If you've never tried you can't honestly say that you can't." It smelled so good, I scooped up my first bite and put it in my mouth. Holy shit. It was seriously the best lasagna I'd ever tasted. Giving him a big smile to let him know I liked it, I commenced to eating.

"Fine," He allowed, "But I don't have the urge, creative outburst or need to write a novel." He cleared his throat, which I now knew was something he did when he was about to let me onto a piece of information he wasn't used to giving, "I read a lot though." He smiled then, "But quit dodging my questions by asking me new ones." Caught, "I know you're currently writing a novel, but tell me, have you've writen one before? Could I have read it?" He was genuinely curious... I thought about what to say to that. In truth, I wrote under a pen name. My books were fairly well known, but it was not known that I was only 20 when I published my first one. Debating a little in my head, I figured that I would go the honest route and tell him the truth.

"I've written about three novels so far, and I'm on my fourth. You may have read them, but I use a pen name, to hide my real identity." I paused and took a deep breath. The number of people who knew my pen name could be counted on one hand. "I guess I don't have to tell you to keep this to yourself." He shook his head and I leaned forward to say quietly in his ear. "My pen name is Lune Sept." He paused in his bite, frowning as he pondered and then he nodded... Shit, he'd read my stuff? Reno, janitor slash superman?

"Hey," He said, smiling broadly at me, "I like your shit, yo." He declared easily, continuing in his food. I blushed. Hard. He liked it? Really? Turning back to my food, I felt a giddy smile erupt on my face. This was really the first time that someone had read my stuff, known that I was the author and told me to my face that they actually liked my stuff. The other people who knew my pen name, knew me before reading my stuff. This was really an ego boost for some reason. I finished up my slice of lasagna and sat back on the couch to sigh in contentment.

"That was amazing, Reno. Seriously, you have a gift." Finishing up his own piece, he put the plate onto the table, settling back lazily in the couch as he rubbed his tummy.

"Mama's secret recipe. I just make sure I follow it, If I don't she knows and she'll come down her and kick my ass, yo." A serious nod before he grinned and reached over so he could pull me into his side again. I let myself settle in next to Reno, wondering what would happen now. How many dates before we actually did anything? I didn't want to ask, so I just let myself relax against him. It was his turn to ask me questions after all.

He sighed in appreciation, "So, what's your favorite sex position?" When my head snapped up, I saw he had his head tilted back on the couch, a smirk on his lips as he stared at the ceiling, "I said we take it slow action wise, didn't say we couldn't talk about it."

I groaned and adjusted myself in advance. "Okay, well if you want to torture yourself, then that's fine by me. Bottom or top, it doesn't really matter to me, but if I'm going to bottom, I really like missionary position. Topping," I smirked up at him, "It depends on what makes my bottom scream louder." There. Eat that, you smug tease. He moaned low, his eyes closed as he shifted his hips on the couch some before pulling me closer to him so he was lying back partly on the couch, settling me halfway on top of him, my chin propped up on his chest as he looked down at me.

"Haven't bottomed plenty but wanna make me scream?" His eyes closed again and he smiled broadly, "Bend me over the back of this couch and I assure you, Miss' Bravermen in the top apartment will know your name."

"Dammit, Reno." I groaned before leaning up and mashing our lips together, unable to contain myself anymore. He could very well want to take things slow, and truth be told, I'd enjoyed talking to him, but now he was just taunting me with his words. I just wanted to make out with him for a little bit, then we could talk again. He, of course, was greatly pleased with my heated reaction, chuckling against my lips as he flipped us over, pressing my back into the couch as he settled down on top of me. My hands gripped his jeans edge tightly as he rolled his hips slowly into my own, his mouth working it's way down my neck.

"You didn't let me finish though," Of course I hadn't, he'd kill me with his words, surely, "Were I to top..." He started, making me groan already, which made him chuckle some more, "I'd bring you to my bed, or yours, depending which one is nicer really, yo." I smiled, "Legs over my shoulders, Duckling, lips on yours and I'd work you until you'd see stars, or oblivion, whichever you prefer." And that's when he bit gently down on my neck, a second roll of the hips.

Twenty minutes later we were on opposite sides of the couch, each breathing heavy and I was sporting at least two hickeys on the side of my neck, while Reno's hair was looking harassed. By mutual consent we had ended our kissing and groping, mainly because we were two seconds away from full blown sex. Slow. Need things to slow down. Thus, the distance on the couch.

I cleared my throat, "So, Reno. What made you take this job?" Keep you mind out of the gutter and you'll be fine Saix. He reached up, worriedly trying to righten his hair but he gave up not two seconds later, shrugging at me simply.

"Only job I'm really qualified to do, yo. Degree wise, I got nothing. The big boss used to be a friend of my dad's, so..." He didn't seem to mind though... "What about you, Saix? How'd you end up here? Where do you come from?"

I shrugged, rubbing at my neck. "My mom died having me. And my dad, well, he was less than nurturing. I left when I was 16, got my diploma and worked a crappy job til my book was accepted for publication two years later." I glanced down, taking a deep breath. "My dad gave me this scar. He wanted to mark me, so to speak. It's all behind me now, though." I hoped that was clear. I didn't want his pity or anything. I just wanted him to accept it, and realize that I was normal even with a crappy childhood.

The couch shifted and I felt his fingers cup my face gently as he tilted my gaze back up into his, "Not gonna push for details, yeah? You tell me what you want me to know. Not gonna give you pity or tell you I'm sorry as you clearly want neither." He murmured softly, looking at me serious, "Do know I feel for you, yeah? And now I'm going to hug you just because." Grasping my upper arms, he tugged me over to his side of the couch, settling me against him gently, his fingers running through my hair, "Hugs are cool."

I chuckled, grateful for his friendship. "Yeah, hugs are the bomb."

* * *

**The next day.**

Rolling over the next morning, I grabbed my phone. Trying to ignore the Brittney Spears ring-tone that Marluxia kept programming in for his ring-tone was like trying to ignore the roof caving in on me. Impossible. I'd removed the thing a total of 11 times already, but somehow he managed to change it back. Whatever.

"What?"

"Get up, Saix. I'm almost there." Click.

Crap. I forgot about hanging out with him today. Oh well. I groaned and noticed that I was still in my clothes from last night. No, not because we'd had hot naked sex and I'd done the walk of shame to my apartment last night, but because for some crazy reason, I'd stayed there talking to him so late that I'd been too lazy to change. Oh well. I heard the buzzer and I knew he was here already. I jumped up and went to push the button, letting him up into the building, and trying not to regret answering the phone.

Stretching and yawning a bit more, I went to grab a coke from the fridge. Needed to get the brain jump started. There was still a little lemonade left in my pitcher and I smiled softly as it reminded me of Reno and the dreaded AC crash of a week ago. That reminds me...

"Saix, lock your door next time!" Marluxia teased as he twisted his key out of my door. I'd given him a key, not that it mattered because we had that whole door intercom thingy, but he was my best friend, so yeah. He got a key. I marched over and with great ceremony, smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He whined, rubbing the spot.

"You put a rock in my AC! Do you know how hot it got in here before Reno got it fixed? And you're just lucky he had a spare part in his apartment, or I'd be very pissed at you!"

He grinned suddenly. "But it worked right? Tell me, dear Saix. How much have you written since then? sixteen pages, twenty?"

I glared at him, but mumbled the actual amount. "Sixty." The open mouthed look on his face would have been priceless, except now I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, and he walked over to plop on the couch. I guess it was rather shocking how much I'd written in such a short amount of time. But it wasn't my fault. I couldn't stop the flow, something that almost never happened. The story was banging around in my head, demanding to come out, each character arguing that their story was the more important one, and I'd better not leave them hanging anymore. They'd reacted strongly when Reno had pointed out that he actually liked and read my stuff. The clammering in my frontal lobe had increased exponentially. Stupid Reno. I hadn't realized that I was just standing there with a silly grin on my face until Marluxia snapped me out of it by throwing a pillow in my face.

"Hey! Best friend here! Spill. What went on with you two? Did he jump you? Oohh, did you have sex yet? You are looking rather rumpled even for you..." He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "Did you do the walk of shame? Tell me, dammit! I must know!" I grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him to shut him up. Sighing and dropping down next to him on the couch, I gripped the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"No, I did not do the walk of shame." I growled. "Not that I didn't want to..." I murmured out.

Marluxia grabbed my arm and proceeded to shake me, punctuating each word. "What the hell happened? Are you dating?" I felt my neck snap with each shake, my fingers trying to dislodge his from my poor, and quite possibly, bruised arm. He stopped finally and both of us tilted our head to the side as we heard a most curious noise from the hallway...

_"A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time..."_ Reno was singing again..._ "A hasty job really spoils a master's touch. I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or suuuch... Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time."_

"Good lord..." Marluxia muttered, glancing at my face. He sighed and let go of my arm before standing up in front of me. "Saix, my friend. Are you dating that hot piece of eye candy? Tell me truly." He put his hand over his heart, giving me an understanding yet sneaky look. I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't keep the blush off of my face.

"He said he want's to take things slow..." I muttered and grabbed a throw pillow groaning into it.

"I want to have dinner with you guys. As your best friend, I demand to give him my stamp of apporval or rejection. Tomorrow works for me. Text me the info." Brushing imaginary dirt from his trousers, he straightened and smirked at me. "I'm off for now." I stared up at him confused.

"Why did you even come over if you are just going to leave?"

"Oh. Well, I was told to make sure that you weren't still suffering from any kind of writer's block. Not that I really care either way. You always hit your deadlines, but your agent didn't want to bother you." I rolled my eyes, grateful that they'd sent Marly instead of other people harassing me at least. "Now that I see you have some hot inspiration, I'm off to work. Keep at it, Saix. I'll see myself out, and perhaps catch a glimpse of your sexy handyman..." He purred as I glared at him. He chuckled at me while leaving and closing the door behind him.

No way. I was seeing him out. Following him to my front door, I pulled it open, gesturing for him to get out first. Reno was right there on the stair that went down to the second floor, still humming that tune he'd been singing earlier, a broom in his hands as he sweeped it over the steps. He looked utterly content, his eyes closed as his hips swayed left and right, doing his job... Well, taking his time like he said he was in his song.

"Hello Reno." Marly said, getting his attention since Reno was blocking his way out. The redhead's eyes popped wide open and he stared funnily at Marluxia, stepping aside so my friend could pass by.

"Yeah, Hi, Marly, yo." He said, sounding strange as he squinted his eyes at Marly's back when my friend skipped down the stairs. Reno shook his head out of his intent stare, shrugging at his thoughts before returning to his sweeping. He stopped all of a sudden though, most likely realizing Marly came out of my apartment. Looking up, he smiled broadly as he saw me standing in the door frame. It wasn't my fault that I blushed, oh no, it was totally his. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from talking to him. For all intents and purposes we were dating right? So, he was my boyfriend?

"Are you my boyfriend, Reno?" Yeah, sometimes I just need stuff to be spelled out and up front.

He grinned, "I hope so, because if you aint? That mean we're not exclusive and I haven't used my knuckles in a while now. Don't think they can handle punching out some teeth belonging to mister random good lay non exclusive." He nodded, "Yeah, you better be my boyfriend, yo." And then he returned to the sweeping. Wow. That was pretty hot. Dammit. I glared at him, before stalking over to the stairs and grabbing his face to smash our lips together. Snaking my tongue into his mouth, I greedily licked around his wet cavern and tasted his delicious flavor. Before he could really respond, I'd pulled away. Take that.

"Dinner tomorrow? Marluxia wants to give his stamp of approval. My place at 7?"

He pursed his lips, "I'm bringing V then, only fair, yo."

"Fine." I kissed him quickly one more time, hoping to have one more taste before I went back to my apartment. I heard him chuckle in delight, returning to his sweeping as I closed the door.

* * *

_Song Reno sings - A guy who takes his time by Christina Aguilera (I know she isn't the original artist, but I can't figure out who it is!)_


	6. Hugs are cool

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! Turns out I'm ill, so I had to take some time off of work, and I happened to not be at my place, and since the doctor didn't want me to drive, I couldn't get to my files until now. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I'll be uploading the next one instantly as well as I'm not all that sure I'll have time to upload it tomorrow. I hope you enjoy these, they are fun! :)

* * *

**Reno - The next day.**

"Reno..." V whined as he walked beside me up the second row of stairs that would lead to door number seven, "I don't know, man... Three gays around one table? You sure I can handle it?" I rolled my eyes, poking his side as I stepped in front of Saix's door.

"You'll be fine," I smirked, "You're not that hot. We won't eat you." I knocked then, turning so I could look at him seriously, "You keep telling me I gotta start a serious relationship, yo? Well, I'm trying, dude, so be the best friend you're supposed to be, support and meet Reno's very first boyfriend ever." I smiled as he nodded mutely, grasping the bottle of whine he'd brought more firmly. It had been his idea to bring that, not mine, so he was somewhat excited to meet Saix. I knew thanks to that gesture. The door was thrown open and I heard a shout of 'Hey! Wait!' as I met Marluxia's eyes and that insanely pink hair. I still marveled at that strange color on a guy.

"Welcome to the house of Saix. Bring your sweet selves inside and relax." He purred at us, eyeing V a little as he gulped.

I pursed my lips at him, "I gotta tell you, man... That voice with the pink hair? Complete shocker, yo." I announced, feeling the need to get that out of the way before I could get comfortable around him. Slapping pink hair's on the shoulder in form of hello and sympathy, I grinned, "Good thing you aint a girl like I thought you were, you know, flat chested and all." And then I moved passed him, making my way to Saix, his arms crossed, a small smirk on his lips with a raised eyebrow. So pretty... "Hi..." I whispered, stepping into his personal space.

"Nice to meet you." I heard V say in the back and when Marly hummed in appreciation, I figured my best bud had shoved the bottle of whine into pink hair's hands.

"You too. V, was it? And don't be fooled. I'm not really flat chested...I don't work out for nothing..." I heard him snicker and I imagined it was directed at the look that V was surely sporting.

"Reno." V said, in that low tone of voice that was code talk for 'help! for the love of god, help!' I grinned down at Saix, ignoring V completely as I took another step closer to him, forcing him to tilt his head back if he wanted to look at my face. Such killer eyes... Reaching up, I cupped his face gently and placed a soft kiss on his lips, keeping it short as to not make our friends too uncomfortable.

He hummed at me, pulling back and licking his lips appreciatively. "I better go save your friend. Marly is just teasing, but I don't want him to hate me because of that." He reached up and patted my cheek before stepping back and moving around me. "Down, Marly. Give the poor guy a break. Go put that by the table."

As Saix and V shook hands, talking a bit, I shrugged and let them get to know each other, following Marly out to the dinning room. Like instructed, he placed the bottle on the table, turning as he grinned at me.

"You can tease him all the fuck you want." I permitted, smirking as Marly's eyes shone at this revelation.

"Really? You sure? Straight guys are more fun to tease anyways." He rubbed his hands together already plotting ways to have some fun. Perhaps I should be worried...?

I chuckled though, "He's got a girlfriend and he's tried the gay, so don't expect any results. He'll just politely decline each and every offer you make him." I laughed because V was much too nice for his own good, "Just make sure not to push it so far that he doesn't wanna come back here, yo?" I'm not sure how I felt about Saix having a gay best friend... Clearly I had nothing to worry about, Saix was the type of guy that wouldn't beat around the bush. He'd laughed when I'd suggested they be boyfriends, so yeah, nada to worry about. But that prickle of jealously wasn't something I could get rid off, and although it wasn't a pleasant feeling, I embraced it cuz I'd never felt jealous over a guy ever before.

But, you know... "Give me my peace of mind, yeah? You and Saix been a couple?" I raised an eyebrow, "Fucked?"

He turned and looked me in the eye, serious and appraising. Was he going to answer? "We've been a couple, but no. Never fucked. I don't fuck my good friends when there is obviously no real chemistry between us. I care about him too much." Letting his eyes scan over me, unnerving me a little as it looked as though he was measuring me out. "So don't screw this up." Smiling brightly, he turned back to the kitchen and disappeared. Right... The friends had all the power tonight as they were holding their stamps of approval or DENIED in their fists. Saix was lucky, V was going to take it fucking easy on him. Way too nice for his own good.

"Saix!" I said, turning so I could see him walking up to me, his face questioning. Reaching out, I grabbed his arm and pulled him against me. Whoosh, alright, I totally just had an okay conversation with Marly, like... It didn't go bad, yo? See, I could do this. I could be a boyfriend. I needed to hug Saix now though to work off the high of terrified before resuming thy evening, shit.

Marly laughed from the kitchen. "Saix, quit groping each other and help me bring the food out." Saix squeezed me and chuckled.

"I better do as he says. He's in full Marly mode. Have a seat and we'll get started." He waved me to a chair and went into the kitchen to help out pink hairs.

I sat down on one side and growled as V nearly sat down next to me, straightening back up as he laughed at my reaction and then circled the table so he could sit on the other side, leaving the spot beside me open for Saix.

"Good guy." V said, reaching for the bottle of whine and using the bottle opener already on the table to pop it. Good guy. That meant a lot in V's book. I smiled, nodding at him.

"Cute." V chuckled as I said this, nodding in understanding at how big of a deal it was for me to use that particular term. Saix and Marly appeared back out of the kitchen, both holding two plates each, most likely containing our food on it. Marly nearly sat himself beside me, but I growled again, shaking my head at him as he too laughed and then made his way to the other side. My glare smoothed over into a grin as V gallantly pulled out the chair of pink hair's, knowing how to play and fucking tease himself some as well.

"Okay, now that we are all sitting down and ready to eat, lets just dig in." Saix gestured at the food that he and Marly set down in front of us, and moved around my chair to sit down next to me. I stretched one arm out over my head, letting it rest on the back of Saix's chair, allowing me to lean into him a bit. See, this is why I'd needed him to be next to me.

"Pasta carbonara?" I murmured, humming in appreciation at the food on my plate, "V's favorite."

"Really? Good. Brownie points for me." He muttered back at me, eyeing V a little. He looked a little anxious as he stared. Could he be nervous about my best friend? I'd told him about V's and my history a little the other day, but that couldn't be what was bothering him. I shrugged. Maybe he was just a little nervous watching Marly and V interact. For some reason they were each being perfectly polite to each other, but Marluxia was definitely making eyes at V in mock flirting.

Saix pursed his lips and I grinned as Marly yelped in pain, shooting a glare at him. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his food. V seemed throughtful for a moment, looking at Saix and then at Marly, then at me and back at Marly. When Marly fluttered his eyelashes, he shuffled away from pink hair's some, leading Marly to chuckle in amusement.

V shrugged then, the smallest hint of a grin tugging on his lips, "My girlfriend is a ninja." This was said so seriously and hauntingly...

Giving the guy a break, I sighed, capturing Marluxia's attention, "It's true, yo."

Marluxia grinned a little, finally backing off a bit. "That's kinky, V. Very kinky." Laughing he turned his attention back to his food and smirked as Saix snorted.

"As if you hadn't had your fair share of boyfriends with strange occupations. What about that one that was shot out of a cannon for a living? I think a ninja is perfectly normal." Saix turned to V. "What's her name?" V smiled then, visibly relaxing. Yuffie used to put the funniest frown on V's face before but now she managed to relax him in ways none could.

"Yuffie, she takes my art history class," V smirked at me then and I couldn't help but laugh. Silly dude was finally getting that bending the rules some could be freakishly hot.

"Oh really? Isn't that against the rules?" Marly asked, eyebrow raised a bit.

V nodded, "Indeed and I wouldn't have thought twice about it if it weren't for Reno," He pointed his fork in my direction, putting me in the spotlight as he offered Saix a grin, "He's behaving now, but believe me, when he unleashes?" He left it at that, not needing to spell it out, as he returned his attention on his pasta, sighing in content as he chewed on the pasta.

"Oh really? Unleashes, huh?" Saix purred next to me. I didn't let my reaction show as he casually dropped his hand to my leg and squeezed gently before moving it back to the table. Oh, that means war...

I cleared my throat, using the fancy napkin for show as I dabbed at my mouth delicately, "Scuse me." I said politely to V and Marly, who both raised an eyebrow, wondering what but didn't need to pronounce the question out loud as I then slipped off the chair, pulling Saix down with me. He squawked in surprise, blue hair flying and when his face was level with mine I kissed him to fucking hell and then back because he damn well deserved it with a groping stunt like he'd just pulled!

When his body melted against my own, a small noise of need and want escaping him, I grinned in triumph, breaking the kiss so I could sit back up on the chair, straightening my goggles carefully as I cleared my throat once more and then dug back into my pasta, yo. Marly was grinning and V was shaking his head at me in form of mock disappointment.

"You suck..." He muttered and climbed back into his chair and straightened his shirt. He glared at Marly who, just grinned back. "Shut up, all of you. Eat your damn food." Grumbling, he stabbed his fork into his pasta and winced before adjusting himself discreetly.

"Oh yeah, baby," I murmured right at that moment and when his eyes snapped to mine, I gave him an innocent look, "Awesome food, Duckling."

"Really? It's Marly's recipe." God he was cute. "I don't really cook that well. We can't all be Superman like you." Grinning he nudged my leg with his.

Staring at him happily for a moment, I cupped his chin and then gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "It's yummie. Love it, yo." I murmured against his skin, mutely agreeing with him that we would cut the game and pretend to be lacking in sexual frustration while our friends were present.

"Reno tells me you're writing a novel?" V asked curiously. I hadn't told V about his pen name, I'd been good.

"Um, yes. It's slow going, which is why I moved here." He motioned to the apartment. "Writer's block."

Marly cut in. "Except lately, for some reason unknown to all, he has been churning out more pages than usual." He eyed me, winking before continuing. "It can't just be the apartment...it must be something more...tangible." Purring out that last word, he picked up his wine glass and sipped. What? Turning, I didn't say anything, just stared at Saix, waiting for him to explain. He was all kinds of red, looking intently down at his pasta, focused on it with extreme concentration. Placing my arm over the back of his chair again, I leaned in, nudging his knee with my own like he had earlier. Come on, Saix, you're killing me here, yo! Reno don't like being left out.

"Umm, well. I've just had some unusual inspiration is all." He wouldn't look at me, just fiddling with his food. "My mind has just been stimulated is all."

Alright, so clearly the dude was uncomfortable. Shrugging, I hoved my lips close to his ear, "Tell me when they're gone?" I whispered in question. I'd never be able to let go of the curiosity...

"Fine." He mumbled, cringing away from my lips, goosebumps erupting over his arms.

* * *

**Saix - Two days later.**

This was insane. It seemed that taking things slow with Reno meant that our dates were a few days apart instead of everyday to speed things up. He'd declined my invite over yesterday, saying he had something to do, and while I guessed that he really did, I still pouted in my apartment. And by pouted, I mean dropping another eight pages on top of the twenty I'd written already. At the rate I would be done with my novel in half the time I'd estimated.

The publisher would be pleased I guess, as they would have more time to promote it. I was kind of tempted to let Reno read it before anyone else. It was certainly my choice and I wanted his opinion. The fact of the matter was that I was writing more because I was around him. He inspired some of my best scenes so far. It was insane. What would happen if we actually had sex? I tried not to think about that, the frustration was eating away at me.

Grabbing my keys and a few DVD's that I'd put aside for tonight's movie night with Reno, I stalked out my front door and down to his door. I was comfortably dressed today. My favorite jeans with a black t-shirt, perfect for just relaxing. Nothing would happen tonight, so I reminded my body that erections in the middle of movie night would be bad. Down boy. Knocking lightly, I bounced in place a little waiting for him to open the door.

"It's open, yo." Smiling, I opened the door and let myself in, grinning more widely as he was already prepared to be lazy, spread out over the couch. He simply opened his arms, waving me over, mutely demanding I come into his arms.

I sighed as I settled into his arms and gave him a kiss, my arms cupping his face and enjoying the little bit of scruffiness that I found there. His facial hair was always soft and fine, just a little bit ticklish. My thumbs stroked his cheeks and I licked his bottom lip a little, hoping to just taste him before we got started on the movies. I hadn't seen him all day, and I wanted me some Reno love. Not letting it get too heated, I pulled away and just rested my face against his neck and breathed him in.

"Do you always leave your door open? What if someone came in and molested you?" I asked, my voice muffled against his skin.

He chuckled softly, his hands running over my back, "I lock it before going to sleep, but otherwise, yeah. Miss' bravermen forgets she needs to knock before entering. When she can't open the door she gets a bit scared. She has alzheimer, dun wanna freak out the little lady, yo?"

God, he was so sweet. "Damn you, Reno." I grumbled and sat up, scooting his legs off the couch so I could sit down and sulk. "Put in the movie. And I demand popcorn." I glared at him. This was still so insane. Sure I'd had boyfriends before, but none like him. I wasn't a long term type of boyfriend. And I use the term boyfriend loosely, as it was just a way to make sure you were exclusive with whoever you were with at the time. Yet here I was, already completely serious about him, and we hadn't even had sex yet! It had just started with him as my 'eye candy'. And now we were having 'movie nights' together. I groaned internally. Falling. I was falling. Hard.

He sighed at my obvious irritation, shaking his head in amusement as he jumped over the back off the couch to go get me that popcorn. He stopped in his track on the way to the kitchen, looming over me from behind and when I looked up, he leaned down, his fingers tangling in my hair, pulling my head back some more so he could capture my lips with his, upside down. Fuck spiderman, they'd totally turned that in a cliché... That was okay though.

Letting my hands slide up over his arms, I felt his slip down, his palms flattening on my sides, fingertips curling and moving up, my shirt riding up because of this. His tongue was working wonders in the meantime, my hands in his hair like usual and he moaned in appreciation as I scratched his scalp softly.

Wait a minute... Smiling through the kiss, I slipped my hands out of his hair and then back and down his sides. His delectible bottom was totally in my reach. Squeeze. Yelp. Kiss broken. I chuckled as Reno's eyes were a bit wide and then he waved a stern finger at me before making his way quickly to the kitchen to finally get that popcorn.

"You started it, Superman." I said loudly at his back, ignoring my racing heart. "Extra butter." How he was able to get such a strong reaction was still amazing to me. Looking around I quickly spotted the DVD's that he'd picked out. Hmm, X-men or The Incredible Hulk. I looked at my movies, Hellboy and Constantine. Sort of the same. Action/Hero movies, mine slightly darker.

"Reno?"

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled absently, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter as he stared at the microwave working popcorn wonders.

"X-men, Hulk, Hellboy or Constantine? Which one do you wanna watch?" Better let him make the decision. I was notoriously bad at it and I really didn't care. He groaned, hanging his head. When I frowned, turning in the couch some so I could look at him properly, he peeked at me from beneath his own arm.

"I wanna do you so bad, it's killing me, but..." He shook his head, looking at the popcorn again, "Never had a relationship that lasted longer than a once night stand, Saix, which is why I'm trying really fucking hard. I know I'm killing you just as bad with this," He turned around, leaning against the counter as he gave me an apologetic smile, "Please tell me you get me, yo?"

My mind went as;ldkfj and after his first sentence all I heard was blah blah blah...But it was something important I'm sure.

"What?" I said stupidly, eyes glued to his lips and wondering why I wasn't over there kissing them right now. "What do I get?" Reno laughed softly, that look that screamed 'sorry' still all over his facial features as he walked over to me and placed his hands on my neck, chuckling a bit still.

"Man, I'm so sorry dude..." He snickered, "I'm totally messing with your dick and brain right now," He pecked my lips, "I like you, Saix." He then said seriously, "Wanna do this right and figure that since I never had an actual longer-than-a-day relationship before you because I always jumped into sex instantly..." He sighed, patting my cheek before getting back up and walking over to the kitchen again, pulling the popcorn bag out of the microwave, "I like you." He repeated, his back facing me.

"Okay." That was an intelligent response Saix. Here you are, college graduate, and unable to form complete sentences when a hot guy was telling you that he liked you. And of course I topped it all off with blushing like a cherry. Come on, wow him with something smart. "I like you, too." Awesome. "Come on. Movie time, or I'm going to explode." Much better. I picked Constantine and put it into the DVD player, the popcorn finishing popping in the microwave. If I could survive snuggling on the couch with him without making a fool of myself, I should get a medal. "Done, yet?"

He plopped the bowl of popcorn in my lap, smiling as he settled himself on the other end of the couch, "Now that I've told you something deep and profound," He started and I felt warning bells ringing loudly in my head as that smirk appeared on his lips, "Will you tell me what it is that is making you write more than usual? You know, that thing Marly and you were so secretive about at dinner two days ago?" When I glared, he shrugged, "Tit for tat, Duckling, I get it. The curiosity is tearing my brain apart, so I figure, you may have less issues telling me if I told you something that goes on in my head and makes me blush. You got a Reno blush. Now gimmie the data, yo."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll spill my guts." I looked away, unable to say what I was about to say to his face. "You. You've inspired me. I look at you, and all the words just seem to flow right out of me. It's insane. At first, it seemed like a fluke. Seeing you was enough to have me writing my actual quota. Then talking to you triggered pages. Now, dating you?" I paused and gulped. "I've written chapters..." Trailing off, I fanned my burning face.

The couch shifted and my breathing hitched as he settled himself behind me, pulling me back against his chest, his lips by my ear, "Kinda flattered I'm an inspiration, never been that before," He sucked my earlobe between his lips for a moment and then, "Marly told me before he took off, I just wanted to hear it from you." When I sqauwked in utter indignation, he was laughing, removing himself from behind me, jumping over the back of the couch, "Oh come one, babe! It's okay, fucking turn on is what it is. I'm not complaining." He grinned, ducking away from my hands as I tried to grab him, "Plus, ya know? I kinda figured you already knew I liked you, what with the fact I'm keeping my dick in my pants..." His voice lowered as he stalked over to the couch, pushing me onto my back, hovering over me, "Neither am I on my knees, giving you the attention you seriously need..." He hummed then, pressing his lips against my own, "My bed really wants to meet you."

The movie was good, I guess. I was very distracted by sitting between Reno's legs and having him play with my hair throughout the film, plus, I was busy memorizing everything about his hands. Every once in a while one of us would lean back or forwards over my shoulder to kiss each other. There was an unspoken agreement between us that no tongue was involved. It would be too hard to resist after that. I stretched and settle back into Reno's arms, content to sleep there if need be. The clock read 10:30pm and I was strangely tired already.

Hmm, I had an idea. "Hey Reno?"

He yawned, making me smile as I looked up at his sleepy face, his eyes closed as he murmured, "Yes Love?" Wow. I swooned. Literally, my heart fluttered, my palms started sweating and I blushed insanely red. All signs that I was a complete idiot for him. I licked my lips, wetting them in an attempt to remember what it was I was going to ask him. Oh yeah.

"Can I spend the night?" Please. Say yes...

His arms wrapped around me tightly as he let out a noise of appreciation, smile on his lips, "Definitely, yo. I'm too tired to even think of trying to get in your pants, so it's all good and safe and shit." Sighing, I let my legs go to jello. He grunted as my weight settled against him and I smirked, purposely not helping in any way.

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever." I purred into his ear.

I laughed as he actually pouted through a grumble, opening his eyes slowly, "Superman is fucking tired, yo." He muttered but before I could even think of maybe making my way to the bed by myself, he grunted, sitting up and swiftly getting up on his feet all the while holding me up. My arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he placed his hands on my bottom, keeping me up against him.

A soft kiss on my cheek which led me to smile against his neck and then he walked us to the bedroom. I'd been preparing myself for him to just drop me there, but to my surprise he actually held on, crawling onto it and only letting go when my back touched the mattress. Unlocking my limbs from around him, he gave me a quick smile and then rolled onto his back beside me.

"Good night, Superman." I whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. And I really didn't trust myself to not turn around and jump his sexy ass. I was surprised when he rolled to his side and snaked his arm around me pulling my back into his chest. Gulping, I froze unsure of what he was doing.

"Relax, Love, hugs are cool." He whispered, groggy with sleep, against the back of my neck. I nodded, speechless still and closed my eyes.


	7. Stars baby

**Saix - The next morning.**

What was that noise? It was ringing, but I didn't recognize it...I rolled over and fumbled around on the nightstand. Wait, why was it so short? Cracking one eye open I took in my surroundings. Oh yeah. Reno's room. My hand noticed the phone that was shrilly demanding attention, and without thinking I grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat a little.

_"Reno, dear, is that you? No... That's not my son."_ The woman chuckled as she made the realization, _"My name is Renee, I'm Reno's mother. And who might you be?"_ She asked cheerfully.

Shit! His mother? I sat up quickly straitening my shirt even though she couldn't see me. "Um, I'm Saix. Ma'am." I tried to straighten my hair with the hand that wasn't holding the phone, anxious about my appearance for some reason. Letting my eyes peek to the side, I saw Reno was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling as he drooled cutely into his pillow.

_"Saix... Hmmm, that name sounds so familiar."_ She hummed thoughtfully and before I could open my mouth and maybe try and help clarify, she said, _"Oh! But of course! You're that boy from apartment number seven. The one that has got my son all whacky in the head."_ She giggled, _"Apparently you have beautiful hair, dear."_

I blushed. He'd told his mother about me? "T. thank you. Um, Reno is asleep, would you like me to wake him for you?" As if that didn't just sound super weird.

_"He better be treating you right."_ She clipped out sternly and then, _"And that is fine, considering you're sitting next to him in his bed he'll try and hang up on me as fast as he can manage. I wish to talk to you some more. Oh, but in case he does wake up and then proceeds in hanging up on me, make sure to stand behind him to catch the cellphone when he tosses it over his shoulder, kay?"_

"Um, okay?" What? She wanted to talk to me? And Reno routinely hung up on his mother, then threw the cell phone? I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't going to end well for me was it? "What did you want to talk to me about?" I squeaked out.

She laughed softly, _"First you need to relax, honey, I'm not going to interrogate you."_ Okay, that was good. _"I know your pen name. Don't get angry now, darling, I threatened Reno. Told him I'd come down there and impose on the two of you so I really kind of forced it out of him. Anyway, I don't know all that much about you, but I've read your books and if that is anything, I know you're a smart young man. Could you..."_ She paused, hesitating, _"Could you maybe find out if Reno would like to be doing anything with his life? I'm not saying you need to force him to go to college or disagree with his life style. But like, casually ask him if he's got any dreams? He won't tell me."_ She sighed then, _"I'm a bit worried, is all."_

"Oh. I suppose I could ask him that. I'm a bit curious myself. He is very smart and good looking." I blushed as that just spilled out. How was this woman manipulating me over the phone? Did she have supernatural powers? "I mean, you know how smart he is, he's your son. And I'm sure you've seen him." I flailed my arms, in an attempt to stop myself from talking. "What I mean to say is, of course you would be aware of how good looking he is. I mean..." I sputtered, and grabbed a pillow to smother myself with it. Could I make a worse impression?

She was laughing cheerfully though, _"Oh well good. At least Reno isn't the only whacked out one between the two of you. I see he's got as much of a reaction on you as you have on him." _She giggled, _"I'll put you out of your misery, sweetheart. Wake him up and give him the phone. Remember, stand behind him and catch the phone."_

I nodded. Stupid she can't see you! "Yes, Ma'am!" I turned around and shook Reno. Please for the love of God wake up! "Reno! The phone! It's your mother!"

Waking he then went, "ARGH!" He pushed the pillow over his head, "For the love of all that is holy, why?" He shouted into the mattress yet he still offered me his hand so I could place the cellphone in his palm. Sitting up, he gave me a quick smile and then pressed the device against his ear. "Ma! Not cool!" He growled. Remembering what she'd told me, I jumped up, straightening my clothes and went to stand behind him where he was stretched out on the bed. Apparently, he would hang up, then toss the phone?

He hadn't noticed much as he then grumbled, getting off the bed and I quickly moved along with him, remaining behind him. I couldn't help but frown in wonder as he began making his bed quickly and when he started marching out of his room into the living room, answering whatever his mother had asked him in another growl, I quickly ran after him, holding my hands out before me so I was at the ready. Sports should not be allowed at this time in the morning!

"Bed made, coffee is running. Yes, I'll give him something other than cereal. I'm glad you like him. Yes. No." A grunt, "Yes, I'm sure you were delightful too, Ma." Hanging his head, he groaned and I couldn't help but snicker, even though my posture was still stiff, ready for the catch. "Ya, love you too. Bye Ma." And then he hung up... this was it... Shutting the phone he then, shit! She wasn't kidding! He tossed it over his shoulder!

It was to the left a little, bad since I was right-handed and not that hand eye coordinated as it was. Reaching for it, my heart in my throat, it was so close...Shit! Licking the tips of my fingers the cell phone continued on its graceful curve straight into the floor. Crack! Barely missed it. Shit. I gaped at the now cracked screen of Reno's cell. How pathetic.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Reno turned around to face me, his eyebrows raised as he stared at the broken cellphone and then at me before shrugging, "Eh, it's okay. It take some practice, ask V, went through three cellphones before he caught it right." Smiling, he walked over to me, kissed my forehead and then walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it.

"I'll buy you a new one today, I swear." I blushed and went to sit next to him. Wait..."Bathroom?" I asked looking around.

"Nah, you won't do that. I shouldn't toss the thing over my shoulder in the first place. But shit, Saix, every fucking morning!" He whined, letting his head drop on the back of his couch, lifting his arm so he could point at the door beside the front door.

"I'll be right back." I said and hurried to do my business. Washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to straighten it some more. What was that? A crease? Dammit, the pillow I had been laying on had bunched a little causing a crease to form on my cheek. I rubbed it, hoping it would smooth out. Whatever. I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash that I found. At least my breath wouldn't stink. I exited the bathroom, feeling a little more refreshed. "So, what's every morning?"

"My mother." He muttered and I laughed as he'd settled himself on his back on the couch, arms under his head, eyes closed, pretty much ready to go back to sleep again. "She calls every morning. Don't get me wrong, yo, I love her, kay? But shit... Why doesn't she call in the afternoon or like, the evening or something."

"Maybe she misses you most in the mornings or something?" I plopped down into the couch next to him. Hooking his legs around me, I squeaked in surprise as he then pulled me to him, thighs still around my waist as he then used his hands to settle me on top of his chest, sighing contently as he let his feet slide back down, fingers in my hair.

"That," He murmured, "Isn't stupid at all. Hadn't thought of it. Usually too grumpy to think of anything."

"At least you answer her calls. If it annoyed you that much, I would think you would just ignore her." I sighed contently against him, already thinking of spending the night every night with him. Or maybe I could have him get to know my bed tonight?

He chuckled, leading me to bounce a bit on top of his chest, "Well. Don't tell anyone, yo, because..." He snorted, "Just don't. But I don't mind that much. I know it makes her happy to order me around first thing in the morning, and I know she does it because she cares. Yeah, it pisses me off but I know I'd be sad if she didn't do it any longer." He hummed in appreciation as my hand traced lazy patterns over his chest, "Can I sleep at yours tonight?"

I beamed up at him and nodded. "Sure! Does that mean that we can finally have sex?" No more dancing around. I wanted an answer.

He grinned, flicking a blue lock of hair out of my face, "How about a round of delicious blow-jobs, yo?"

"Right now?" I jumped up. But I needed to shower first!

He chuckled, grabbing my wrist so he could pull me back down on top of him, "Nah. Later, tonight, in your bed. Something. But not now since I really need to shower and pee." I was relieved but completely revved up now. Finally! Something! Crap...the ideas were starting to rattle my brain...must...get...to...my...computer...

"Okay, so be by my place at 6 o'clock for some food, I'm thinking right after that we can just enjoy ourselves. Good? Good. I've gotta go now. Bye!" I gave him a quick peck then jumped up, grabbed my shoes and bolted out the door.

* * *

**Reno - Later that evening.**

Silliest dude ever. He'd just jumped and left. That was alright though and I would have run after him to get myself a proper kiss, but I'd been too tired. I'd actually fallen asleep not long after, waking a couple of hours later to shower. Miss' Bravermen had locked herself out again, so I'd helped her in, carried up her groceries and then the college chicks had invited me in for some lemonade. I'd really wanted lemonade... And, this time? I was able to decline their advances and tell them I was dating that dude from number seven. Their reactions had been fun.

Sweeped the hallway, repaired Lizzy's sink, hammered a doorknob back in place at Leo's, gone out to get myself a sandwich and some fresh air, visited V over at where he worked, waggled my eyebrows at some students and getting a kick out of girls swooning over my awesome physique and pouted when Yuffie hadn't been in class that day. Gone back home and then taken another shower just so I could rub one off because I didn't want to come too fast tonight, that would just be lame. Anyway, now I was going up the stairs, ready to blow his mind because damn it, did I need to suck me some dick. His and none elses.

Reaching his door I figured, since it was 6:05pm he was expecting me and I didn't really need to knock or anything. Making my way inside, I kicked off my shoes because those would get in the way if I wanted to get him into bed before dinner and I definitely didn't want to pause and then take them off and blah blah blah blah...

Pursing my lips, I scanned my eyes over the apartment, locating my target. I grinned, propping my hands on my hips as I just stared at him. His hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, clearing it away from his face and he was sitting cross legged on his chair, typing away furiously, having no fucking idea I'd just walked in.

That concentrated little frown on his face? Should be illegal. Smiling, I slowly walked over to him, wondering when he would notice me and give me a bit of his attention. I was pretty certain he'd completely forgotten about our date, or if not that, he had no clue what time it was. Which was all fine, because now that I'd seen just how passionate he looked when writing? I was gonna do my goddamned best to reproduce that look while lovin' him into blissful oblivion.

I made my way over to stand behind him, leaning in so I could breath down his neck and then, knowing full well what it did to him, "Good evening, Love."

"Holy Fucking Hell!" He yelled and I cursed as his head snapped into mine as he'd jumped in surprise. "Reno! You can't just walk into my apartment. I'm not ready and it's not even six yet!"

Rubbing the spot the back of his head had connected against, I chuckled, "Thats quite a skull you got there, babe. As for the time, check your clock and then. Considering I literally just stood in your line of vision and you didn't see a thing? May wanna think about locking your door before getting into the writing zone, yo?"

"What?" He whirled around and stared open mouthed in shock as the time currently read 6:07. "Oh Reno! I'm so sorry!" He scrambled around picking up junk food trash and hastily pushing a bunch of post-its into a stack. "Oh, god. Please, just ignore everything. Shit!" He bounced around on one foot, clutching the one he'd just stubbed into the coffee table. It was quite endearing. "Ow, ow, ow!" Limping, he grabbed the wrappers and shoved them into the trash can under his desk.

Laughing, I grabbed his shoulders and steadied him, "Is all good, I'm just sorry I interrupted you. Clearly..." I gestured at himself and his surroundings, "And since I interrupted your writing flow, I'm going to make sure to give you a hella burst of inspiration so you may stock up on it and use it until further notice." Pursing my lips, I tugged on his pony tail, grinning as I kinka liked being able to see his face fully.

Still pouting over his foot, fingers clutching his toes, he managed to frown up at me in question and I nearly went 'awww' because he was just that cute. Reno doesn't go 'awww' though. Anything but 'awww'. Looking over his shoulder, I quickly reached passed him and then saved his document before quitting the program. He, of course, worriedly looked over my shoulder and when he saw what he did, the frown deepened, but I didn't leave him any time to actually ask the question. No... Instead I stepped up against him and I grinned as he bumped into his desk.

Not kissing him yet, I placed my hands on his hips and then lifted him up to seat him on the edge of said desk, fingers slipping up. Not wasting any time, I grabbed the edge of it and swiftly pulled it over his head. Oh god yeah... there was that suckable skin. I nearly missed the cookies, but not because now I didn't have to stop myself, hell no. Smiling happily, I leaned forward, slipping the tip of my tongue out and tracing it gently around his nipple.

Sucking it gently, I let my hands knead down his back, trying to get rid of that tension that had settled there, most likely from sitting in the same position for too long. As my hands worked their way downwards, my lips trailed up over his neck and I grinned as his own hands shot up, fingers clutching my shirt tightly as his head fell back onto his shoulders, pony tail bouncing. Argh, so cute, he'd surely kill me.

"More..." He moaned.

I pulled away from his skin, looking at him through hooded eyes, "Never, ever stop moaning." I begged, letting my fingers slide back up over his skin so I could grasp his upper arms firmly, nudging his legs open so I could step in between them, placing my mouth on top of his. Not so shy, he went straight for the goods, palms settling onto my ass, squeezing them as he opened his mouth, giving me complete access. I needed friction. Friction was needed, kissing we'd done, kissing was good, but I hadn't planned on a hot make out session. I broke away from the kiss, breathing harshly as I slapped his hands away, grabbing his thighs so I could lift him up, his hands shooting up so they could snake around my arms.

Holding onto him, I knew I needed some kind of... A wall! God bless walls! Walls are fucking awesome, yo! Shoving him up against it, he let out a breathless short laugh at my most likely desperate expression but I was having none of that, shoving my lips back onto his and grinding roughly into him.

"We'll need to get rid of these pants at some point," I moaned out, jerking my hips into him again. Slipping my hands out from between him and the wall, I placed them over his head, flattening my palms and leaning onto him as I resumed the lip lock, kissing him somewhat sloppily, but that was okay since it was all kinds of feverish and shit as well. He wasn't complaining so, yo.

Okay, this was fun. It was. Truly. Shaking my head, I broke the kiss and then made him stand back up onto his own two feet, taking a small step back so I could pull my shirt over my head. A low moan escaped my throat at the way he looked at me and I quickly stepped back into his personal space, dropping down to my knees so I could place open mouthed kisses against his stomach, wrapping my arms around his hips.

His hands fisted themselves into my hair and stroked it back away from my face. "Hurry up, Reno!" He groaned out, shuffling from one foot to the other, wanting me to continue my journey southward. "I swear if you leave me hanging..." He broke off with a moan as I nibbled around his belly button.

Letting my hands move up over his thighs, I laughed at the impatient noise that escaped him and then obliged him when he tugged on my hair, which seriously? So hot... Groaning, I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down in one quick pull, not wasting any time as I'd brought his boxers along with them. Never stopping the kisses over his belly, I reached down and quickly tickled one foot so he lifted it, which then allowed me to help him step out of his pants and underwear.

Holding onto his knee, I guided his foot back onto the ground and then let that hand trail up while my mouth worked it's way down. Grasping his right butt cheek, I ducked my head down, letting my tongue trail over his length, starting at the base and then working my way up slowly. When I reached the top, I felt him tug on my hair again and then, with a grin, took him halfway into my mouth, moaning instantly so the vibration in my throat would work him some magic.

"Fuck, Reno!" He moaned loudly. "Bedroom...please..." His knees were shaking and the grip in my hair was tightening the longer I held him in my mouth.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Nope. Be strong now, baby, I know you can do it." Fuck it, I was gonna work him until he burst and knowing I was going to be hungry as hell after this? I reached down, quickly undoing my own pants so I could pull my dick out of their briefs. I swear, I could hear little angels weep in gratitude as I finally gave it what it wanted. Sorta... It was still my own hand, but damn, my mouth was severely happy around Saix's length right now. Humming, I swallowed around him, bobbing my head up and down in a steady rhythm. I moaned as I let my fingers close around my own hard on, working it in the same steady rhythm I was using on him with my lips.

My mouth went on auto-pilot as my ears were too concentrated on listening too whatever nasty and dirty and delicious curses left Saix's lips as he moaned through the motions, his fingers still tight in my hair as he encouraged me like the best damn cheerleader you could find. His body was trembling and I know it was kind of evil to force him to keep standing, but shit, it was kind of hot that I got him to react this strongly.

Quickening the pace on myself, I released him for a split second, "Oh fuck, we're gonna rock the building when we start fucking," Seriously, he needed to know this. Satisfied with my declaration, I returned my mouth on him and then followed the lead of my quickened pace on myself. His hips jerked forward a bit and when he was about to apologize, I used my free hand to grip his hip and mutely showed him with this gesture that he could keep doing that.

"Yeah. You'll scream my name loud enough for the whole building to hear it." He grinned and bit out another moan as I gave a harsh suck on the end of his dick. Oh would I?

Pretty much letting him fuck my mouth, and ya know, loving every second of it, I worked myself hard, groaning loudly around him as I let my hand slip from his hip, padding the floor to find my shirt. Taking him as deep as I could, I felt his body tighten and he bend over my head, moaning my name. Oh yeah... That was good stuff. He didn't pull away and neither would I have let him.

He came hard, and I swallowed. I didn't really care. Swallowing or not. But you know, that wasn't the point, the point was, he was coming while panting out my name and that just did it for me. Which I knew it would and which is why I'd looked for the shirt to make sure I didn't come all over his fucking floor. Pulling away, mouth now free, I groaned his name in return, knowing he'd need to hear it as I came hard myself.

Muscles tense as hell, I panted loudly, opening my eyes slowly so I could grin widely at him and then let myself sink down to the floor, lying down on my back as I laughed happily at the ceiling.

He fell down on top of me, grinning at me before giving me a sloppy kiss. "Thank you, Reno." He murmured against my lips. "But I would have swallowed had you asked me to..." Smirking, he nibbled on my jawline a little before settling himself on top of me, no intention of moving.

I chuckled, lazily trying to get my arms off the ground so I could let my hands rub down his back softly, holding him, "One, I had your dick in my mouth. Kinda hard to articulate at that moment. Two, when it was free? I was too busy coming so damn hard... Shit, stars baby... You make me see stars." Sighing contently, I let my fingers twine into his hair.

A few seconds of silence and then I popped my head off the floor, giving him a puppy pout, "Food? Please?"

"Sure. Make me a sandwich, Superman." He grinned at me.

Ah shit... "A few more minutes on the ground then."


	8. Minnie meltdowns

**A/N: **This one is for iwasnthere622, as a 'welcome back to the virtual world of f fiction!' and of course her knowing exactly what to say to make me cave and give ya'll a bonus chapter this week ;) Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

**Saix - About a month later.**

Done. Holy shit. I'd never written anything fast in my entire life. My third novel was complete as of today. sighing, I leaned back in my computer chair, rolling my head from side to side, trying to keep it from getting tense. I needed to stretch something fierce. I stood up and stretched my arms up above my head then I reached down and stretched them to the floor. Much better. This month had been much less tense than the one before. Reno and I were still steadily dating, and while their hadn't been any sex yet, to my disappointment, we'd frequently give each other blowjobs and the occasional hand job. So stress was being relieved, but I was still anxious for when he would deem it okay to have sex. I dont' know where he got the willpower to resist, but he was a better man than I.

Printing out the last chapter I looked at the stack of papers in front of me. I'd send off the file containing everything to my editor in about a week or so, no need to rush it. But this copy...this hard copy had a special purpose. It was for Reno. I'd killed dozens of trees, I'm sure, just printing this out for him. I wanted him to read it. Don't ask me why. Blushing, I straightened the file, making sure the edges were smooth and even, before putting it inside a large manilla envelope. Would he really read it? How long would it take him? What if he didn't like it? Shit, this was so embarrassing. And not just because my boyfriend would be reading my story before someone else, but because I'd never let any of my other boyfriends any where near my writing.

In fact Reno was the first boyfriend I'd even told my pen name too. Of course, I'd casually asked all the other ones if they like the author, Lune Sept, and none of them had ever read any of 'his' books. Maybe that was it. Reno was the first one I'd been romantically involved with that had admitted to reading my books. Okay. I needed to move. Standing in front of my computer desk, envelope in hand, wasn't making this happen. I forced my feet to take a step forward towards my door, slowly but surely, my hand reaching for the door knob and the stairs looming in my line of site. Must not think about it, just deliver and worry about it from there. Man, I'd make a shitty delivery guy if this was how I always delivered things. Deep breath in, deep breath out. And there was his door.

Automatically, I raised my hand and knocked. My arm had already memorized the correct function it needed to perform whenever I got to his door, thank goodness. I heard some shuffling around, please dear god, be wearing clothes and not a towel. The door was pulled open by and I felt my face flush.

Thankfully he was dressed, he wasn't looking at me right away though, chuckling over his shoulder as Yuffie bounced off his couch, laughing loudly as she totally kicked V's ass at whatever videogame they were playing today. He'd finally met his goddess. I'd had the pleasure of meeting her as well. She was a bundle of energy, you needed to be awake to keep up with her, but not in an annoying type of way. Reno turned his head around, letting his gaze fall onto me. He smiled that smile he only smiled for me and that send flutters shooting through my stomach, not exactly helping with the discomfort I was sporting at the moment.

As he leaned in to give me a kiss, I just couldn't and simply shoved the envelope into his hands, leading him to pull back, raising an eyebrow at me, smirk on his lips as he eyed it, taking a peek inside.

"Oh..." He said meaningfully, instantly getting why I was freaking the fuck out. When I was about to take off and hope he'd read it sometime soon so the waiting wouldn't kill me cruelly, he interrupted me, stepping out into the hallway beside me. "Don't break anything, no sex on my couch and lock the door if you guys leave." Reno instructed, receiving an 'Aye aye, Honey bee!' from Yuffie and a absentminded grunt from V.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I shrieked. No! This was not the way it was supposed to go. I would drop it and leave. Leave him to read it, or use it as a coffee coaster. I didn't care either way. Well, that was a lie. I desperately wanted him to read it. By himself. Without me within 50 feet of him and the damn manuscript. My breathe was coming in short bursts and I felt like I was going to pass out. What the hell was going on in his head? Chuckling at my minnie melt down, he took my hand and then tugged me along with him up the stairs, in direction of my apartment.

"See reason, Saix," He began, "If I read it on my own, you'll end up killing yourself, wondering whether I am reading it or not. That'll eat at ya more than having me sit on your couch. And," He wasn't done? "This way you'll be able to keep an eye on me and see if I really enjoy it. No lying, yo?" I couldn't describe the feelings that were conflicted in my chest at the moment. Excitement at the prospect of actually watching someone read my book, nervousness about how he would like it, fear that he would hate it, and...something else. Something very strong, that made my heart flutter every time he looked at me or smiled at me. Something that was the entire reason for me to even think about letting him read my novel. Something that was going to be very hard to ignore now that I had identified it...love. I loved him.

"That's fine." I said weakly, feeling my kneeds go a little weak as he pulled me along. It was amazing. My mind was finally calm for the first time in weeks. No more characters pounding on my brain, demanding their story be told. It was so easy to see how much I loved him now. It was a great feeling.

As we made our way into my apartment, he lifted our clasped hands, placing a quick kiss on my knuckles before letting go, "Plus, I've been patient as fuck as you've been writing this bad boy for the last couple of weeks now and the curiosity's been killing me. You're finally letting me read it so I'm not gonna wait till those two downstairs get off my couch and stop making noise so I can give this," He shook the envelope gently, "my proper attention." Then he plopped down on my couch, lying down on it, "Your couch is also more comfy than mine." He grinned, waving me off flippantly so he could pull out the stack of papers and begin the reading... I wasn't a nail biter, but I may just start now.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Stop breathing down my neck, love." He murmured somewhat absently, his eyes fixed on the text, reaching up with one arm so he could push me back and have me stop looming over him, nervously reading along with him.

* * *

**Another two hours later.**

I was sitting on the ground, hiding behind the coffee table, trying to concentrate on the magazine I'd forced myself to open, trying to listen to his instructions and stop breathing down his neck. I couldn't stop staring though... Watching him nervously, carefully... His facial features remained somewhat expressionless, but then... I blinked in surprise, a small rush of happiness shooting through me as he burst out laughing, holding onto his tummy as he tried to keep on reading at the same time.

* * *

**An hour later.**

I looked up from my computer screen as I heard him sigh, it was a happy sigh and when my gaze landed on him I saw him put the stack of papers onto the coffee table beside im, sitting up as he stretched his arms out over his neck, grinning as he knew full well I was staring at him expectantly. I knew he wasn't done yet. He knew I knew he wasn't done yet.

Getting up, he walked over to me, smiling slowly as he leaned down, framing my face, about to kiss me, "A small break, yo? Maybe some..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Now? He wanted to do stuff now? Seeing my facial expression, he sighed, shaking his head in amusement as he rolled his eyes and then made his way to the bathroom. He vanished in there and after a moment I heard the toilet flush before he walked back to the couch, lying down on his belly this time. Holding my story in his hands again, he looked over his shoulder.

"You're sure?" He asked for good measure. When I squeaked, he chuckled before returning his attention to the book.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

I gulped as the stack of paper had gradually dwindled down to the last three or four chapter...any minute now and he would be done. He was a quick reader, but I could tell that he was giving it his full attention. I'd done something sort of new in this novel. I'd added a serious romance side to everything. Well, I thought it was serious. The most my previous books had offered, was some rather mild kissing scenes, romance had been my enemy for the most part when writing those. But this one...this one was full of sappy romantic moments. And I blamed it entirely on the figure relaxing on my couch. Damn him...if I turned into a smutty romance novelist, I'd kick his ass.

* * *

**An hour and forty-three minutes later.**

My eyes were most likely huge as I stared at him, trying to chew on my sandwich properly. Reno had needed a food break... And that was what he was doing now, appreciating his own sandwich slowly, making the occasional noise of appreciation as he took his time. And of course, not so much as giving me any kind of little something that would hint to the fact on whether he liked the story so far or not. He was killing me and I'm pretty sure he was having a great time doing this. Looking back up at him as my gaze had dropped down to my plate for a second, I saw him grin slowly, lazily settling back in the couch. Definitely, he was definitely enoying this.

* * *

**forty-five minutes later.**

The last paper fluttered to the coffee table and Reno gave a sigh...of some kind. Was that a good sigh? A bad sigh? A 'finally done with this boring book' sigh? Calm down, Saix. Don't attack him. He'll tell you what he thought of it...right? I carefully watching his face for signs of acceptence or rejection. I could usually tell when he was lying, he ran his hands through his hair, or fiddles with his goggles. I needed to watch for those... The suspense was killing me...

"What did you think?" My voice was rough from disuse and it came out like a croak. I winced and cleared it, realizing that I needed a drink.

He sat up on the couch, looking at me across the room as he pursed his lips, "Well," He began. Was he going to tell me 'I like your shit, yo?' again? Could I handle that? It had been nice the first time, but surely he had more to say now, right? He cleared his throat. He did that when he was about to say or do something unusual... Good or fucking bad? Reno, come the hell on!

"I'm not the artsy type, so I'm not the kinda guy that would make up a world of his own. Don't think I can, don't got the level of imagination for it. But the way you detailed certain little bits here and there? Yeah, I liked that a lot, made it feel magical, ya know? Felt like I was standing right there with the characters, appreciating the view like they were." He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, "They were so interesting..." He said softly, smiling, "They all had these amazing back stories and although the actual story plot line was killer, I also itched to find out where the fuck they came from. And man, the bad dude? I totally wanna smack him over the head with the heaviest dictionary I can find," He laughed, "Which is a good thing, yo. As for the lovin'... damn baby, no wonder I needed a break to try and see if you wanted to get it on before continuing my read."

I opened my mouth to reply, but my reply got stuck in my throat. My whole body was flushing in pleasure. Wow. Who knew it would mean this much to me when someone told me straight out that they liked it. And not just anyone. Just Reno. Marluxia never made me giddy inside when he complimented my stories. No, I was glad that he liked it, but nothing compared to how my ego inflated as Reno told me exactly how much he liked it.

"Really?" I was finally able to squeak out.

He nodded, a genuine smile playing on his lips as he settled back in the couch, "Definitely, Love. I don't know how you keep track of all of this in your head, but keep doing it because I hope this won't be the last story I read by Lune Sept." I was surely going to pass out with the amount of blood flooding both my face and my...err...nether regions. Who knew you could get a hard on from hearing a compliment like that? I mean, who wouldn't get hard listening to Reno tell them how much he liked their stuff? I was only human after all. He must have noticed my reaction a little, my basketball shorts left little to the imagination, because he grinned and walked over to stand in front of me.

"You're having a little problem, yo." He stated the obvious, pointing down at my erection without shame whatsoever.

"It's your fault. It's always your fault." I pouted at him, hoping he wasn't just going to point out the obvious. "And besides, weren't you the one who wanted to, you know," I mimed jacking off with my hand, my eyes rolling in exasperation at him, "give each other some fun in the middle of it?"

He chuckled, leaning down so his face was only inches away from my own, "You are so easy to tease..." He murmured before pressing his lips onto mine, mumbling out, "Did I at any given moment say I wouldn't take care of you?" and then he deepened the kiss deliciously, not wasting any time as his hand slid down my chest, his fingers closing over the goods, squeezing gently as I gasped into his mouth at the sudden friction he offered.

I palmed his groin in retaliation and was rewarded with the same kind of hardness that was currently being rubbed by him. His kiss was slow, but building and I wrapped my other hand around his neck and up into his hair. This was more like it. I was tense and I needed to be relieved. Grinning, I pulled away and backed away slowly leading him down the hall and towards my bedroom. It was always more comfortable to enjoy ourselves in there, plus, I was hoping he would take a nap with me. I needed some rest. The last few hours had been nerve racking.

I groggily lifted my head as I heard the buzzer ring a second time. What the hell? What time was it? I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was seven in the evening. We'd slept for about an hour after our mutual pleasuring session. I was draped across Reno's chest, my one leg thrown over his and resting lightly below his crotch. Who was buzzing my door? Rolling off of Reno, I blinked and slowly made my way over to the intercom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Reno?" A fragile little voice responded.

"No. I'll get him Miss Bravermen." I jogged back down the hall and jumped onto the bed, shaking Reno. "Hey! Get up! Miss Bravermen is on the intercom for you!" I grinned as he popped one eye open and glared at me. That's right. I plopped back down and watched him stand and shove his jeans back on. He had such a delicious backside in those jeans...hmmm. Closing the buttons on his pants, he scanned his eyes over the floor, twirling in a circle with a worried frown on his face. Smiling, I pulled his goggles from underneath my pillow, letting it dangle from my finger as I handed it to him. Smirking, he took them, settling them on top of his wild red hair.

"I'm not done napping yet," He said, making clear I wasn't supposed to leave the bed while he attended to Miss' Bravermen. Over the last month? Reno spend more time at my place than he did at his own. We'd figured out we preferred my bed over his and Reno had confessed his undying love to my couch numberous times by now. So, people in the building sorta rang my buzzer if they wanted to get their hands on Reno to be their janitor savior. Including Miss' Bravermen who'd finally gotten used to the routine and now rang my door to have Reno let her in when she locked herself out. Jumping onto the bed, he placed a hard and quick kiss on my lips, bouncing back off it as he made his way out of my room and gone to go rescue the little old lady in the top apartment.

I giggled a little at that. He was such a nice guy. Almost like a real life superhero, rescuing anybody and everybody that was in his immediate area. From the people in the apartment complex to the random strangers needing help when we went out. I remembered last week after going out to eat, we'd helped some random guy whose car had needed a jump start, then even followed him to the nearest service station, just to make sure he got there with no problem.

I'd been fascinated by just how handy Reno was with everything. How did he know so much about every little thing? Air conditioners, plumbing, electronics, hell I'd even seen him jimmy rig a residents scooter in order to make it stop sputtering when it was started. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. He was wasted as a janitor.

My mind went back to the first conversation I'd had with his mother. She was worried about him. She knew how brilliant he was, and I understood now. I was worried about him as well. Not that I couldn't support him if we ever...you know...managed to last for a long time. I brushed those thoughts aside, blushing a little at thinking long term with Reno.

But it was true. He could do basically anything he wanted to, was he really satisfied being a building janitor for the rest of his life? Hmmm. Something clicked in my mind as I lay there waiting for him. Those goggles. Why did he wear them all the time? I think he'd said they were his dad's or something. Maybe that was the answer...

I perked up, smiling as I heard my front door open and then his footsteps through my living room, coming right back to me in the bedroom. As he entered, he'd already unpopped his pants again, wiggling his hips so they would slide down his legs. He jumped out of them and kicked them out of the way with his foot before crawling back into the bed beside me, smiling happily as he shoved his face into the crook of my neck, placing a quick kiss there as he partly settled himself on top of me.

"Did you rescue someone again, Reno?" I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around him. God, he was amazing. "You really are a superhero, you know that right?" Kissing his temple, I sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around me and sighed, getting comfortable. That had been another surprise. He was a cuddler when he was tired. So many mysteries, Reno...

"Miss' Bravermen told me to give your cute sugarcoated looking cheek a big smacking kiss." Popping his head up, he did just that, placing a noisy kiss on my cheek, pulling away and then placing a softer one on top of it before snuggling back into my arms. "It's my job, Duckling." He answered my question modestly.

I smiled at him. He was just so perfect. "And you're amazing." I hugged him something fierce before releasing him a little and running my hands idly over his back. "Reno? Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it, yo." He murmured, his left hand toying with my blue long locks while his right hand caressed my hip softly.

"Where did you get these goggles?" I ran my fingers over them, letting my hand trail into his hair and massage his scalp a little. Take this slow, Saix. You don't want to insult him in any way...

He looked up, seemingly surprised as he quickly ran his fingers over said goggles, "I didn't tell you?" When I shook my head, he propped himself up onto his elbows, partly hovering over me as he smiled, "They were my dad's. He had another pair, but they sorta..." He winced, "Well, they are gone like he is. He gave me his lucky pair before going off to the war." Tugging them over his head, he placed it in my hands, pointing at the engraving on the side by the left goggle, "Says 'Sunrise'. Apparently he wore these when he took my mama out on their first date, took her out in his first helicopter and showed her the sunrise from up in the clouds."

"Wow." I bet that's where Reno got his sweet side from. I mean, his mother was sweet, but more in a general sweetness and gentle kind of way. Reno had a more suave and sneaky sweet side that popped in every once in a while. "That's really cute." I let the silence settle in before I asked my next question. "Did you ever fly in the helicopter with your dad?" The key was the helicopter, I was sure of it.

He cleared his throat, pulling the goggles back in place on top of his head, "Yeah. Took me out for a last fly right before he left. Lucius..." He grimaced, "Ma's husband... Although he aint flying anymore and wasn't in the war as he was in the building in charge of navigation and communication... Told me Dad always told him how he wanted to teach me, said he would teach me instead." The wall behind my head suddenly seemed very important for him to stare at all of a sudden.

My heart clenched, and I gulped before continuing. "Did you ever take him up on that?" I asked softly, hoping he would continue to talk to me. Was I prying too much?

He sighed, shaking his head, "Had a bit of a hard time adjusting to him. He's a good guy and makes my mama happy, so that's good. But they got together so soon after dad was gone... I didn't exactly handle it all that..." He shrugged, "Dropped outta high school, feeling the need to support my ma, Lucius kept saying he would take care of us now, but I wouldn't have it. Ma had no issue letting Lucius take care of her from then on forward, I just couldn't though, so..." He smiled a bit, "Janitor to the rescue, yo."

Petting his hair some more, I heard just a hint of bitterness in his voice. Enough that I could tell he'd wanted just a little more from his life than to be the janitor. I knew he was perfectly happy with his job right now, but in 10 years? I'm betting he would come to regret not taking a chance and trying something he really wanted to do...

"What about now? Would you wanna learn how to fly now?" Come on, Reno. Say you want something more...I know you do.

He hummed, his eyes closing as a soft smile played on his lips, "Would love to see me some clouds and a beauty of a sunrise that has the power to unhinge my jaw. But Lucius would be sending me into the army, and although I'm very respectful of those who got the guts to go to Zanarkand? Don't wanna fly for the army, yo." He shrugged again then, making me figure out that was one of his nervous reflexes, "Didn't finish high school, Saix, they won't let me take a course without some kinda degree outside of the army."

I crinkled my brow in confusion. "But, when did you drop out? I mean, how close were you to finishing? Because, they just have that test to take, and you get your diploma. I know, because, " I blushed, and mumbled out, "I took it. It's actually really easy. You'd pass easy. And it's free." I'd taken it, not because I'd dropped out, but because I'd wanted to graduate early. I didn't want to say that though. If that was all that was stopping him, it was an easy fix. Hell, like I said. Easy and free.

My eyes widened as a fierce blush covered his cheeks. Slapping them some self-consciously, he sat up, putting some space between us, "Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, babe... From what I remember high school was fucking complex." He muttered.

Shit, I'd embarrassed him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I do now? I scrambled for anything to say. Then I looked at him confused. "I don't understand. I've never really been around someone as smart as you. You do realize that it isn't normal to see something broken and randomly be able to fix it, right? It's kind of freaky. I mean, that freezer at the ice cream shop? I'm still in awe at how you fixed it for them. It took you, what, ten minutes? And you get free ice cream for a year. Totally random." I shook my head at him. It had been pretty amazing to watch. The ice cream shop workers basically worshipped him whenever we went back there.

He tilted his head, grimacing, "Taking things apart, putting them back together, repairing, changing etc etc... No problem, but a pen with a piece of paper containing questions?" He exhaled shakily, reaching over so he could grab my hand and shove it onto his chest, "See, I'm freaking out and I'm not even in a classroom stuck behind such a paper!" He shrieked, eyes begging me to understand. My eyes widened as his heart was racing. Weird. I looked back up into his eyes, and saw his younger self peeking through, terrified. That simply wouldn't do...Hmmm...

"Wait. It's the paper and the classroom, right?" I had an idea...

He nodded his head vividly and then shook it energetically, "Please don't make me go there..." He whispered, pulling me against him so he could hug me tight, hiding his face in the crook of my neck again, only this time he was very FAR from relaxed.

"Relax, Superman. You know that you can take that test online? Or you can just have someone read you the questions. It's called test anxiety and it's fairly common these days." I smiled and patted his back, trying to get him to calm down a little. He needed this. And I could give it to him. "Do you think you could take it if you were right here in my apartment? Would that be alright?"

His body stiffened and after a second or two his head popped out of my neck, a frown on his face as he eyed me strangely, "Right here?" I nodded, grinning a bit as he relaxed marginally, "No scary teacher about ready to scold my ass?" Ah, one of those kids teachers took an instant dislike too without valid reason whatsoever... "And you'd..." Shit, another blush? Well, well... "You'd read them to me?"

I nodded, letting him know that there would be no judging or pity from me. "Yeah. If that's what you want. And we can even do a few practice ones first. That way we can see if there is anything you need a refresher on before you take the actual test." I shrugged. He'd pass, easy. He needed this confidence boost. "We can start tomorrow if you want." I leaned forward and kissed him, taking it slow and easy. Step one was taken. I'd imagine that after he got a taste of accomplishment that came with his high school diploma, it would be hard to stop there. He was obviously smart, he'd devoured my book in a single day, not to mention that superman ability to figure things out. I bet he wouldn't last a week before he was looking into flight schools...

* * *

**The next day.**

_Knock knock. _

I jumped up from the couch wondering who was knocking on my door. I hadn't buzzed anybody up, so maybe it was someone lost or something. Straightening my shirt, it had ridden up my back as I'd been slouching while giving my book a read through to correct the occasional typo, I reached my door and unlocked it to swing it open. My eyebrows raised in surprise as V stood in my doorframe and when I peeked passed him, Reno wasn't standing behind him. I was about to ask him what was up but then he stepped into my personal space, grabbing my face and placing a quick but firm kiss right on my lips!

When he stepped back, he wiped his mouth as I stared at him wide eyed, "Thank you. You are a fucking blessing." He nodded and then turned, making his way back down the stairs. What the FUCK was that? Eww. I mean, don't get me wrong, V was definitely a good looking guy, but he was straight. And that was kind of gross. I just nodded at nothing in particular and shut the door. Next time, just a fruit basket was thanks enough...no more kissing. Bleh.


	9. Preemptive pancakes

**A/N: **So something went wrong with my files and all the chapters got juggled into a big puzzle for me to put back together. It's okay! All I have to do is reread them and put them back in order. Alright, work for me now - ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Reno - About a week later.**

I smiled as I sighed contently, spreading myself out sea star style on my bed. Sure, I definitely missed the warm body beside me, but being able to hog all the space like this? Kinda cool. I would easily give it up so I could wake up every morning beside my Duckling. But... We'd decided we'd been neglecting our friends a bit, so Saix had done pizza night with Marly last night while I'd done... well, exactly the same thing with V.

Something was off though... I was waking up peacefully... Snapping to attention, I frowned, sitting up quickly as I stared at my room. Was my mother sick? Eyes widening, I scrambled out of bed, running out into the living room and when V shouted a 'Hey!' I ran back into my room, quickly pulling a pair of boxers out of my closet so I could pull it over my naked ass and resume running out into my living room.

"Where's my phone?" I asked V nervously, shaking his shoulders roughly, "Where's Ma?" And now I was a bit desperate. That damn woman had too much power.

V growled, glaring up at me, "Saix." Saix? Whut? "He took your phone about thirty minutes ago, said he needed it." Oh... Well that wasn't normal at all. Not that minded, really, but... Whut?

Shaking my head out of stupor, I marched over to the front of my door, sticking my feet into my red fluffies and then slamming the door shut behind me so I could sprint my way up onto the first row of stairs, not skipping a beat as I ran up the second row. Arriving at door number seven, I didn't bother knocking, simply frowned in curiosity as I could hear my boy talking excitedly from within his apartment. Getting in, I saw him bouncing on the back of his heels, waving around a piece of paper in his hand energetically, talking to someone into my phone.

"He's going to be so excited when he sees this. Uh huh. Yeah. I know, right!" His voice was bursting with excitement, his face beaming at nothing in particular. I could only assume the 'he' was none other than myself and considering the lack of curse words in the following few happy sentences he let blurt out of his mouth, I knew he was talking to my mother. Those two got along much too nicely. Not sure when I would admit out loud how much I enjoyed the fact they were compatible and capable of gossiping and talking for hours on end if the mood striked them.

Clearing my throat, he spun around, his body freezing as he saw it was me. I grinned, waving at him, the word 'buuuusted' ringing through my head. I had no idea what for, but whatever, yo.

"Um, yeah. That was him, he just walked in. Did you want to talk to him?" His eyes were guilty and he shoved the piece of paper behind his back. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was that?

"Hi, Ma! Love you. Gotta go grill my boyfriend now! Bye!" I shouted, Saix following my lead perfectly as he held out the phone, allowing me to shout at her from across the room. Once done, he murmured a quick much less rude goodbye and then hung up, tossing the phone onto the couch before shuffling his feet shyly, a small smile playing on his lips. Course he wasn't saying anything, or clairfying, why no, that would be much too easy, yo.

"Saix..."

"What can I do for you, Reno?" He smirked at me, inching away towards the kitchen. Nah uh. Shaking my head, I quickly lunged forward, a short and cute giggle escaping him as he tried to duck away from me but failed as I got there faster, grabbing a hold of him.

"Love..." I tried again, "What's that piece of paper you're hiding from me?"

He sighed, and pulled it out to wave it in front of my face. Too fast for me to read, of course. "There, see? It's nothing..." Jerking a little, when I squeezed his sides, the man was a little ticklish, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's your test results...would you like to know about them?" It was like a cold bucket of ice... Wincing, I took a step away and released him from my hold. I bit down onto my bottom lip nervously, straightening my goggles, my shirt... Where was my shirt? Looking down I realized I was just wearing boxers.

"Tell me fast before I loose my mind, yo." I pleaded.

Laughing and pinching my cheek a little, Saix read the paper to me. "We are pleased to congratulate Mr. Reno Deveraux on receiving his high school diplome. Based on your past grades and the test score earned, your total GPA to be recorded on your personal transcript will read 4.0. Please accept our congradulations and we look forward to sending your transcript to the schools of your choice. Sincerely, High School Testing Association." He stopped reading, glancing up at my face to see how I would react.

My mouth had slowly parted as Saix had read it out loud, my eyes rounding somewhat comically and I just stood there, kinda frozen... Like, long enough to make Saix wave a hand curiously in front of my face. That snapped me out of it of course, I think. Yeah! Hell yeah! Shouting out the loudest fucking cheer to make sure Miss' Bravermen could hear in the top apartment, I then stepped forward, laughing loudly as I wrapped my arms around Saix's waist and then pretty much danced him criss cross across his apartment, placing the occasional firm kiss on his lips as I kept laughing happily.

"So, you're happy then?" He asked snarkily, between kisses. Laughing with me, he hugged me something fierce. "I'm so proud of you, Reno. You are so fucking awesome!"

Feeling somewhat dizzy, I stopped in the waltz, setting him back down on his feet so I could grab his face and kiss him for all I was worth, "Thank you." I murmured, "You are so amazing." Another deep kiss as I pulled his body flush up against mine again because the distance just wouldn't do, yo, "So beautiful." I know I was blabbering, but whatever.

* * *

**The next day.**

I smiled at Saix's sleeping form, snuggled comfortably under his blanket, having rolled over to the middle of course the moment he'd realized I was out of his bed. Placing the breakfast tray down on the floor by the foot of the bed, I then proceeded in sitting back on the bed, pulling the blanket up so I could grab his ankles. He murmured in his sleep, but didn't wake. Ah man, so gorgeous...

That blue hair, that sweet face, those delicious lips... The way he reacted to my touch, the way I reacted to his. Smirking, I let go off his left ankle, gripping his right as that one... Using my left hand, I tickled the bottom of his right foot softly. The right one was more ticklish than the left. When he squeaked through his sleep, creating this funky sort of hybrid between a snort and a snore, I grinned. I loved that dude to hell and back.

Needing him to wake, I smiled at my thought and at the sight of him, tickling him softly again, keeping it up until he started trying pulling his foot out of my hold, still asleep. A little moment later he figured out he needed to wake up and actually sit up to see what was going on. When he did, looking wildly across the room to see what had taken his foot hostage, he reached up, pushing the blue hair out of his face so he could stare at me dully. Ah... Yes. There was that flutter. I loved his bed head, and I loved that glare.

"Morning Lover!" I announced cheerfully, releasing his foot quickly as he was about to kick.

"Dammit, Reno! Why am I awake right now? I'm supposed to be on vacation for the next little bit." He whined at me. Since he'd finished his book, he was able to relax and enjoy anything he wanted to before contacting his publishers with either a sequel idea, or just another book idea. It must be nice having that kind of freedom.

I lifted a finger, knowing that if I opened my mouth and tried to explain? He'd just ignore me. Or groan. Or both. I don't know, but opening my mouth tended to not lead to anything effective. Breakfast on the other hand though... Grinning, I reached down, pulling up the tray with a pretty damn good display of food presented on it. I'd baked him fresh fucking buns and gotten him that chocolate paste thingy he likes so much. Made fresh coffee, a bowl of sugar and another bowl of milk next to it so he could make it just the way he liked it. I'd also made two pancakes, because he could deny me nothing when I made him pancakes. Also... I'd plucked a pretty rose out of the building's back garden and put it in a fucking fancy glass to decorate the tray. Now if this didn't mellow him down to a complete puddle of goo, I didn't know what would.

He closed one eye and stared at me uncertainly. "Hmm. Interesting." His eyes swept over the display on the tray before coming back to rest on my face. "To what do I owe this to?" Placing the tray carefully on the bed before him, I crawled my way around it and then behind him so I could settle my back against the head of the bed and then pull him between my legs, his back against my chest.

"Imma suggest something and you're gonna listen to me and you're not gonna whine. If you feel the need, stuff your face with the goodness I just gave you as a..." I paused, pursing my lips as I let my fingers twine into his hair, massaging his scalp gently, "Pre-emptive peace offering?"

"Fine, fine." He greedily started buttering up his pancakes and mixing his coffee, clearly focusing on the breakfast and thankfully not on the question I was about to ask. Peering over his shoulder, I made sure he'd gotten at least three bites out of the pancake before I voiced the major question I'd gone through all this trouble for... I knew it was a delicate subject and I'd needed to pull out the big guns in order to get Saix to maybe walk through the territory with just a glare.

"Here's what I'm thinking," I started, going over all the ways I'd rehearsed to come out with it... And... I just needed to forget all that shit and just throw it out there, "How about you start using your real name, yo? Let Lune Sept retire?" He froze and I cringed as the fork dropped to the plate. This was not a good sign, nope, not at all.

"Why would I do that?" Came a whispered response, and I was wishing I could see his face directly on, and not just the back and side.

Sighing, I softly said, "I'm not forcing you into anything, yeah? If you don't want too, then don't. I just think it's something you should think about. You write these amazing stories, yet you have absolutely no idea who your readers are and how much they love your writing." I brushed the hair out of his face, wishing he'd relax his muscles some as he was till completely tense in my arms.

Come on baby... "If you went on those book tours and interviews your publishers keep trying to make you do, you'd actuall get to meet the people that read your stuff. You'd be able to talk to them face to face, hear what they like from their own mouths. Interviews would allow you to talk about your own stories... I know you love to talk about them and don't get me wrong, Duckling..."

I smiled against his neck, "I love that I'm privy to this and I'd gladly remain your only listener... But that would be selfish. Other people want to hear you rant about your characters, why they are the way they are, how you created them, why the plot is important to them." Letting my hands slip down onto his shoulders, I tried working the knots out as I murmured, "I'll go with you wherever they want you to go. I'll be right there if you need me too."

"You really think people would want to meet me?" He whispered out, hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Yes." I said firmly, knowing not more than that word was needed. Turning suddenly he launched himself at me, arms wrapping around my neck and his lips covering mine. I enjoyed his kiss for a few moments before he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"But, Reno..." He paused, "I'd have to be gone a lot for a little while. I don't like that part of it all."

Reaching up, I pushed the hair out of his face, smiling, "I'll come with you." I promised. I was going to pull that off whether the world disagreed or not. My boy needed me to hold his fucking hand and none was going to stop me.

He snorted. "I just hope people don't get all bent out of shape when I introduce you as my boyfriend. Not that I really care either way, but think of the yaoi fangirls..." I laughed as he cringed and shuddered in fear. "They are scary people, Reno. I'm not kidding..."

I snickered, "I know. Yuffie is one." I shrugged then, "Just give them what they want. Give me a fierce kiss and they'll be so gobsmacked, they won't know what to do with themselves. In those particular few seconds, we slip away and run like the wind!" I shouted dramatically, spreading my limbs out for show.

Laughing at me actions, he pulled away and took another bite of pancakes. "You know, one of the reasons I kept myself under wraps was because I didn't want people to approach me and try and force themselves into my life. Like, how would I tell if someone liked me for me and not my fame?" He winked at me before continuing. "Who knew that my boyfriend would already like my stuff before finding out that I was famous."

Sighing in completely happiness, I crossed my arms up under my head, smirking in satisfaction, "Yeah... I'm fucking awesome, yo." When he raised an eyebrow, I chuckled, "So are you. You know I think you're fucking awesome, but you know, Reno!" He ignored me completely then, giving his full attention to the pancakes.

* * *

**Saix - A month later.**

Oh god, I missed him. Two whole fucking weeks sitting in on endless meetings with my agent, my manager, my publishers...god how many lunch dates did a guy need? I mean, why couldn't we have hashed out everything in two days? Instead, they'd invited me to the city, tried to 'wow' me with everything, like they were trying to seduce me into bed with them. I rolled my eyes.

I was already published with them. I wasn't going to leave and find someone else. My agent had assured me that because I was technically a freelance author until I signed the contract, they felt the need to woo me. But it was sooo annoying. My flight home was scheduled for the late evening, and I just had my carry on to worry about on the plane. My carry on with one very special item inside.

I'd sent my manuscript to them right after Reno had read through it, the editors hadn't rejected anything and the printing had been moved up to two and a half weeks ago. They'd wanted to get that part out of the way before having me sign the new contract. I was carrying the first copy of my book back home to give to Reno as thanks. My last book as Lune Sept.

Groaning as I texted him, I walked out of the gate at the airport and dreaded the idea of gathering my luggage and finding a taxi. At least I wouldn't have to load my own stuff. They had skycaps here willing to do things like that.

"Yo! Duckling!" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and I grinned as he rolled his eyes at the person blocking his way to me, rudely pushing the person aside. He had no tact... Walking over to me, he literally didn't give a fuck about the many people surrounding us as he cupped my face and planted a good and deep one on my lips, moaning against my mouth as he told me in a growl he'd missed me so. Oh my god...I was going to starting humping him right here in terminal if he didn't get me home in the next 10 minutes.

"Home. Now." I growled out, throwing my arms around him. They could send me my luggage for all I cared. The all important gift was the only thing of importance after all. Who needed clothes when all I planned on doing was spending a few wonderfully naked days with Reno? Unlocking himself from me, he grasped my hand and then dragged me out of the airport. Smiling at his bouncing red pony tail, the smile faded as I wondered... Why hadn't we had sex yet...?

The ride home in his car was tense on my part. He asked me questions about my trip, and I answered him as best I could. But my mind was only half on the subject. No wait. Not even a tenth of my brain power was focused on what I was actually saying. No, my mind was completely wrapped up in Reno at this point. He could be spouting nursery rhymes and I wouldn't notice. I must have seemed normal, as he continued to talk and not laugh at me. Sighing in relief as the apartment building came into view, my knuckles turned white as I gripped the handles of my carry on luggage.

Getting out of the vehicle we made our way into the building and I had a moment of attention that led me to smile as I realized Reno instantly made his way up to my apartment. I knew I was carrying my luggage but still, he did this always now. We rarely spend any time at his place... It...

"So, did you bring me a souvenir?" He grinned over his shoulder, looking like an excited little kid, "Maybe one of those cliché key thingies or a postcard?" He turned around, walking backwards up the stairs, "Did you write me a poem at least, yo?" Looking thoughtful, he pursed his lips and then opened my apartment door, pulling me inside, "A detention note by your publisher telling me I should stop calling and distracting you so often?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed at that. Yes indeed, my publisher had been a little hesitant when I'd told them about my boyfriend who was apparently set on calling me all the time. But when I'd explained everything about us, bragging really, they'd been fine with it. I blushed as I set my stuff down inside my door and dug around my bag for his gift.

"Yes, I did in fact bring you something. You'd better love it." I stuck my tongue out at him before handing him the brown paper wrapped package. Despite my words, I was nervous about letting him read it. But it was either now, or later when he'd buy his own copy. Stroking his hand over it, he brought the package up to his ear and then shook it because, again, the idiot had no tact.

"It's a book..." He said hauntingly low, "Yo." Of course he had to add that. Snapping out of his playfulness, he returned to his serious demeanor, giving me a smile of thanks before carefully unwrapping the gift. This was it... He tilted his head, biting onto his bottom lip as he smiled so sweetly while looking at the cover, mouthing the title and my pen name.

"It looks amazing, Love." He said softly, reaching out to grab the back of my head gently, pulling me against him so he could place a kiss on my forehead, "My belly is doing that flip flop thingy because I know this is the first copy."

I nodded, anxious for him to see the one special thing for him. Something I'd debated over and over before sending it to the publishers. The dedication. Pulling back, I made a swift decision. I wanted to read it to him.

"Here. Let me see it for a second." I reached for the book and took it gingerly from his fingers. Flipping it open to the first couple of pages, I cleared my throat. "Dedicated to Reno. Who inspired me in more ways than he'll ever know, and for his never-ending support and understanding while writing this. May he find his 'Sunrise'." Cheesy, but I'd felt it at the time. I glanced up to see what he would say. I became nervous as his lips had parted, his blue eyes huge as he stared at me in a way I'm not sure I'd seen before. It wasnt' bad, I could tell... I knew him so well by now, I knew. I know him.

When he shook his head out of his frozen moment, he licked his lips and then, "Move in with me..."

My jaw went slack. "What?" My brain was a little jetlagged maybe. But then what he said clicked. Sweet. Moving in together sounded awesome. I grinned up at him. "Sounds like a plan, Superman." I smirked at my ridiculous rhyme. I glanced around at my apartment. "But, you really mean, let's move in together into my apartment right?"

"Absolutely!" He agreed easily, "I'll take all my stuff and dump it into here! You'll have to see my face every single day! I can breath down your neck whenever the fuck I want! It'll be so good, yo!" And then he wiggled his hips left and right in his little 'I'm too sexy for my...' victory dance. He stopped as he heard me chuckle and then, "Oh. Right!" Eyes wide as he snapped out of his little dance, quickly stepping over to me so he could take a hold of my hand, twirl me around and then like the silly ass he was, dip me down and then before I could protest about said dip, kiss me senseless.

* * *

**The following day.**

I'd just finished telling Marluxia about the business trip and the dedication I'd given to Reno, and thus the moving in that was soon to happen this week. Beaming, I dug into my pizza and bragged about how brilliant Reno was. "He got a 4.0, Marly! Do you know how rare that is?" I gushed a little more, slurping my milkshake. Marly sat there, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, Saix. I'm not here to listen to how smart Reno is. I'm sitting here wondering why you haven't told me about the amazing sex you've been having. I thought we were friends?" He glared at me and I returned the glare right back.

"Well, we haven't really had sex yet. We are taking things slow." I said as snottily as I could manage. I jumped when Marly shrieked and threw a sugar packet at my head.

"You haven't had sex yet?" And things sort of went downhill from there...

* * *

**Reno - Meanwhile...**

Although my eyebrows were knitted in concentration as I tried my best to beat V at this ridiculous video race car game he'd gotten us, my mouth managed to be busy doing something entirely different.

"Can you believe it?" I said happily, "I'm moving in with him, V! Me, Reno, the guy that we believed would never settle down!" I laughed happily, the frown still there as my excitement had let to a moment of distraction and my car had crashed into a wall. Eh, what the fuck ever.

"Reno..." V said carefully, pausing the game which led me to turn my head to give him my attention with a questioning stare. When he smacked me over the back of my head, I blinked in surprise, pouting as I rubbed the spot. Before I could ask why, he said, "You are unbelievable." He started, seemingly annoyed with me. What had I done now, yo?

He sighed heavily, exasperated, clearly, "You really take everything to the extremes, don't you? Either you nail everything that moves or you don't fuck anything at all. Please, for the love of god, give your dick a break and go make love to that boyfriend of yours." He clipped out, reaching over to rip my controller out of my hands.

"Now?" I shrieked.

V nodded, "Now!"


	10. Explicit, yo

**A/N:** MONDAY MEANS A NEW CHAPTER :D ENJOY!

* * *

**Reno**

Okay, so I definitely had gone up to Saix's apartment when V had ordered me too. Not for the reasons he'd instructed... I'm not sure, my mind was racing a bit. I'd wanted to take things slow for very logical reasons. Thing is... After a while? Things had become so amazing between myself and Saix, I was afraid that if I finally stopped taking things slow and made that step and completed the full act... That I'd fuck things up somehow. Basically? I was scared shitless.

I knew how to fuck. I was brilliant at fucking. There was this little thing though... I didn't want to fuck Saix. Or, well... Hehehe... Yeah, I definitely did, but! Lovingly. I wanted to lovingly fuck him into oblivion. I'm pretty sure the mechanics were pretty much the same, but whoosh... And of course... Now that we'd dragged it out so long? I felt like I needed to make it absolutely perfect, like, brilliant, amazing, heavenly, bliss... I'm a simple janitor... It was a little intimidating, yo.

Anyway... I had gone up to his apartment and I'd masterfully managed to kick Marluxia the hell out and then proceeded in convincing Saix that he was still hungry even after three slices of pizza. So yeah. Yo... Now we were sitting across from each other at the dinner table, staring mutely at one another as we ate the grilled potatoes and steak I'd thrown together for us.

He seemed nervous and anxious about something. Moving his potatoes around his plate absentmindedly. Yes something was definitely on his mind. But then again something was on my mind as well. Licking my lips nervously, I peeked down at my watch. Nearly twenty-two minutes of silence... Twenty-three now.

Pursing my lips, I looked up at him and then. Okay. Dropping my fork down noisily onto my plate, I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair, giving him a pointed look.

"I wanna have sex, Saix. As in now. Right fucking now."

"God! FINALLY!" He threw down his fork and lunged out of his chair and over to me, mashing his lips into mine. Catching a hold of him, I moaned into his fierce kiss, breaking away as I did need some oxygen at some point.

"I'll explain why I took so long when we're done." I promised, figuring he'd probably wanna know at some point or another. Throwing myself back into the kiss, I'd been a little too energetic, leading us to fall off the chair and onto the ground. Which I ignored, except, I did check his head real quick to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. When he batted my hands away and pulled my head back down? That is when I ignored my clumsiness for real, yo. Attacking his mouth, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up along with me as I sat on my knees, moving him so he straddled my hips and then gripped his ass firmly as I jerked my hips up harshly into him.

"Not enough..." I said, annoyed, before holding him up against me as I stood up onto my feet and marched us over to the bedroom as fast as I could manage. Letting him fall onto his back on the bed, I stood by the foot, propping my hands onto my hips and asked him seriously, "Top or bottom Saix?" I wanted to give him whatever the fuck he wanted, but he would need to decide pretty damn fast.

"Reno, if you don't start fucking me into oblivion as you have bragged about so many times before, I'm going to kill you." And with that he yanked me down and moaned into my mouth. I grinned. As you wish... Kissing him back firmly, I then broke away and quickly worked my fingers over his pants so that a couple of seconds later I'd pulled his pants and briefs down. Smirking, he sat up, pulling his shirt over his head as I proceeded in pulling my own clothes off. I took just one small moment to look at him as he lay back on the bed, arms underneath his head as he lazily let his eyes trail down my own naked figure.

"Beautiful..." Because I strongly believed I couldn't tell him that enough times. He smiled and I leaned down, giving him a soft kiss to fit the tender moment. But before his hands could come around my neck, I gripped his hips, flipping him around so he now lay on his stomach, arms spread out above his head. Letting my body melt down on top of his, I pushed the blue locks out of the way, revealing his neck to me so I could trail wet, open mouthed kisses over his skin as I used one hand to hold myself up, the other trailing down his side so I could grip his hip and then push my hard on against his delicious derriere.

"Reno..." He pleaded out, pushing his hips into the mattress, obviously enjoying the friction he could create on his dick. Oh no. That wouldn't do at all. Flattening myself out over him completely, I let my left hand slide up over the mattress so I could lace my fingers through his, tilting my head so I could nip the back of his neck and then I used my right hand to swat my palm over the side of his ass, instantly pulling my face back as I knew he'd pop his head out of the mattress for that action.

"Hell to the fucking no, Saix. You aint coming because of a damn mattress, yo?" I growled, letting my right hand slide up the mattress, holding onto his other hand now too as I rolled my hips firmly against him. I moaned loudly.

"Then get the fucking lube, Reno." He cheekily smirked back at me, but moaned as I slapped his pert little ass again. He liked it...

I grinned, "Kinky..." Oh, that was a delightful discovery. Sliding my hands down his arms again as I slowly moved down and off him, I let my tongue slip out between my lips, letting it trail all the way down his spine and didn't even tease as I let it dip between his cheeks, holding his hips with my hands firmly as I then moved my mouth across his right cheek, bit down and then stood to make my way to the nightstand on the right side of the bed to get the necessary items. Goosebumps covered his backside and down his thighs after I'd bitten down. He was certainly sensitive on his backside.

Saix settled his arms underneath his chin, smiling and watching me as I twirled the bottle of lube between my fingers, winking at him before making my way back over to where I had been not even a minute ago. Crawling over him, I settled my knees on either side of his hips, leaning down over his as I then placed my elbows by either side of his head. I then proceeded in squirting some lube onto my fingers, right before his nose because then he knew exactly what was about to happen. He made a noise of appreciation and with a smile, I kissed the top of his head before moving back down, placing my slicky hands on his hips so I could push his body up further onto the mattress.

Letting my left hand slip in between the mattress and his stomach, I pushed and then guided his hips to arch off the bed some, bending over him so I could place numerous kisses between his shoulder blades. I kept him steady with my left hand flat on his tummy, letting my right hand slide over his bottom, slowly trailing my way to his entrance. When I reached it and he didn't so much as tense, I moaned at the trust he put in me.

He made an impatient noise, wiggling his backside a little, trying to get me to hurry up. How often had my partners been this insistent that I fuck them? I didn't really remember. This wasn't a one night stand at all, there was no nervous fumbling or trying to read the other partners intentions. Nope. He just wanted me.

"Reno...please..." Smiling against his skin, I pressed another kiss there and then slowly slipped the tip of my finger inside of him. His head fell back onto his shoulders, small pants escaping his lips and although neither my ass nor dick were being worked in any way, when he suddenly pushed back onto my finger, pretty much fucking himself, I felt like I was about ready to explode. Making sure he knew this, I leaned in closer, nibbling down on his earlobe before whispering his name in form of moan into his ear.

He turned his head, offering me his lips and I greedily obliged, kissing him feverishly as I let him set the pace. It didn't take very long for him to move forward some more than usual, letting my finger slip out and I got the hint, adding a second finger as I moved them back inside of him. I stretched him properly, just enjoying the kiss for now as I really needed him to not be in pain at all. He seemed to agree with the idea, letting me take my time to prepare him.

Before adding a third, I quickly put some more lube onto my fingers and decided that I might as well already roll a condom down my dick because I don't think I'd be patient enough to actually pull that off once he'd give me the green light. Having slicked that up as well, I hesitated before resuming my ministrations, licking my lips as I stared down his back, blue hair spilling over his shoulders, his head pressed into the mattress on his right cheek, peeking at me patiently from the corner of his eye.

Flattening my palms on either side of his butt, I couldn't help but tease us both a little as I spread him, sliding my length slowly up and down, not actually entering him, just creating some delicious friction for myself and clearly some nice feelings for Saix too as he groaned loudly, his shoulders shaking a bit as he bit down onto his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Ughhh, Reno." Panting more, he suddenly reached one hand behind him and gripped my hips, forcing them to still. "Now would be an excellent time to fuck me..." He purred before releasing me and moaning loudly

Reluctantly, I pulled my hips away and then gave him my fingers again, making sure I'd done the job right before fucking him into anything. He seemed annoyed, yet groaned all the same as fingers were still pretty damn good. Leaning down, I placed some kisses on the small over his back, kneading his left butt cheek gently as I worked him some more with my fingers. It's when, with a satisfied grin, I noticed a small sheen of sweat covering his back that I decided my dick was finally going to get my attention and grab onto the spotlight it's been wanting to get for... such long weeks... I moaned loudly at the idea of being inside of him and then managed to shake myself out of it, laughing softly at my own silliness.

Placing my hand flat between his shoulder blades, I pushed him down onto the mattress, hovering just an inch above him, my lips against the side of his face as I guided the tip to his entrance. Using my knee, I nudged his legs further apart, ducking my head down so I could kiss him properly before I gripping his hip with my right hand and pushed into him swiftly, halting only when I was completely inside of him.

My body trembled as I forced it to stop moving, giving him a moment to adjust as I moaned loudly into his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of my head because goddamn that was fucking tight and I hoped one day we'd find a way to have us stay like this forever. I never wanted to leave... It didn't take more than a minute for him to start wiggling, a needy whine escaping from our joined lips, informing me that he was anxious for some more action. Letting my lips latch onto his neck, propping my elbows on either side of his head, I then pulled out of him slowly, nearly all the way before slamming back in.

"Oh fuck, yo, please tell me you feel as good as I feel because this feels so fucking good..." I said breathlessly, pulling out and pushing back into him soon after quickly again. And again... And again...

"Umm, YES! God, Reno! Harder!" His voice was loud and demanding, and I couldn't seem to remember who his neighbors were and frankly I didn't give a crap if they could hear us fucking. My ego was stroked quite impressively as I listened to him shout my name.

Picking up in speed, I obliged him and pounded into him harder, keeping that up for a good lasting couple of minutes until I figured I needed to do some tracking. Pushing up onto my knees, I gripped his hips tightly and pulled them off the bed, ramming into him as he pushed up onto his all fours, which, frankly, right now? Nothing could be hotter than what I was seeing right now.

Feeling the need to tell him this, I let my left hand slide over his stomach, "So beautiful, Love..." I murmured, loud enough for him to hear as I then gripped his length in my hand, pumping him at the same rhythm my hips were going at instantly. When his hips jerked back in reflex, a throaty noise falling from his mouth, I gritted my teeth. Oye... not too quickly now, Reno, don't wanna be lame and come right away.

I'd forgotten to breath for a moment there, gasping somewhat loudly as I felt delightfully lightheaded, picking up in speed some more and working him harder when he asked me too. I still needed to find it though... Moaning, I let my right hand slide up over his chest, flattening over his collar bones so I could guide him up, having him sit on me, his sticky back pressed against my sweaty chest as I let my fingers toy with his nipple, left hand still pumping his length and then with the new angle I hoped that when I slammed up into him...

His hands shot up, fingers gripping my hair as he threw his head back on my shoulder. I groaned loudly as I'd found what I'd been looking for, making sure I kept moving into him in that same direction. And then he was the best fucking boyfriend ever because he started moving down on me, allowing me to still my hips and take over the pace himself. And what a pace...

"Saix!" Never had I screamed someone's name like that.

"Fuck, Reno! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" With each curse he slammed himself down deliberately hard, making me see stars and pulling my hair hard.

"Gonna come so hard, baby." I assured breathlessly, sucking onto his neck greedily. With one last shout of "Reno!" Saix tensed at my words and the hand in my hair tightened even further as I felt his orgasm rip through him, coating my hand and his stomach, each spurt accompanied by him continuing to slam down onto my dick. My body stiffened as he tightened around me and that along with him coming, my name falling from his lips and just the general everything of what had just taken place led me to moan his name loudly against his skin, coming hard like I promised I would. Yo...

Saix slumped against me, complete dead weight. Moaning my name still, his eyes were closed and he loosened his grip in my hair, but didn't remove his hand completely. Trying to catch my breath, I held onto him, covering his cheek, jaw and neck with numerous kisses as I let me get down the high gently, letting him get a moment of whoosh before I carefully slipped out of him. We both winced at the sudden loss of contact and I unfortunately had to let go of him for just a second to tie up the condom and throw it into the trashcan by the door.

He'd let go off my hair by now, sighing heavily, contently, happily, satisfied... before letting himself drop onto the bed on his stomach and as I looked at his cute face all kinds of flushed, hair a mess and sticky with sweat, I smiled softly. Reaching down the floor, I grabbed the box of wipes and then proceeded into cleaning myself and him off, not wanting him to move one inch, simply needing to take good care off him. When I was done, I placed a soft kiss on each of his butt cheeks, patted the right one and then crawled up the bed beside him so I could lie down on my back and tug him up into my arms.

"Hmmm. Reno." He purred and snuggled into my arms, his face flushed and relaxed looking. "Remind me, when my bones don't feel like jello, to definitely show you my thanks for that." That sounded promising...

"Noted, yo," I whispered, kissing his forehead as I nearly choked that big my heart swelled. Shit, how much could you love a person, really? "Food before that, right?" I asked carefully, hoping he'd allow me to get some strength before we did a rematch.

"Oh yeah...hmmm. Steak." He murmured. Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about the dinner that I'd cooked and was still sitting on the table, long, long forgotten. We could reheat it.

* * *

**Saix - A few hours later...**

"Reno. Hey, Reno. Wake up, Superman." I shook his shoulder a bit, having woken up about 5 minutes ago to use the bathroom. It was weird. I wasn't sore at all...He'd taken me pretty hard, I grinned. Hmmm, yes. Deliciously hard. I'd expected to feel it more. But no, just a little twinge when I sat, but nothing remotely serious. I plopped down next to him and pulled the covers over us. We were still naked, and I shamelessly let my eyes drink in his body. Probably the best sex of my entire life. Laying my head down, my body facing him, I waited for him to open his eyes.

Eyes still closed, he muttered, "You better not be holding my cellphone out to me, yo." I grinned as he shook his head stubbornly, "Yo Ma! If you're there!" Eyes still closed, "I just fucked my boyfriend hard, leave me alone! I must enjoy afterglow special!" Placing his hands over his ears, he then opened just one eye, carefully looking around and then smiled happily as there clearly was no phone.

Greedy hands snaked around my waist so he could pull me flush up against him, "Hmmm, Lover..." He murmured contently.

I grinned like a maniac. Awesome. "Yeah, finally. I thought I was going to go insane. Ya know?" I settled into his arms and reached up to stroke his hair some more. I couldn't get enough of it... "So. Why the sudden change of your mind?" I was kind of curious. Not that I was complaining, but it seemed kind of sudden.

He kissed my lips softly before pulling back, smiling simply, "Not so much a change of mind. Taking things slow was over weeks ago..." He cleared his throat, "I just... Well, when I figured out that times were right and relationship wise nothing was stopping us from doing the it?" I chuckled, nodding, "Suddenly so much time had gone by, I'd never waited this long to actually nail someone I wished to nail. I kinda felt thrown off track, specially because, you know, I didn't just wanna nail you. I mean," He waggled his eyebrows, "I did. But... You mean so much more to me than just a simple fuck. Which I guess for some reason made me believe you had to go about it differently. Figured out today that that was a load of crap and well..." He grinned down at our naked bodies, "Voila, yo."

"Do you know how sweet you are?" I whined. Sighing, I gave him another kiss, just because I could. "Seriously. You're like the best boyfriend ever."

He chuckled, lifting a hand to push the hair out of my face, "Imma do that cheesy thing where I go, no you are. And then you'll disagree because your nature demands it and go, no you are and then because I like to poke you, I go no you are, etc, etc..." Tilting his face forward, he kissed me so softly... "You are the best boyfriend as well." He returned seriously.

"Can I tell you I love you, now? Or is that, like way to cheesy as well?" I murmured, looking into his eyes and blushing a little. It's not like having sex had made me all of a sudden love him. No, I'd known I was in love for awhile. But it hadn't hit me too hard until I'd been gone for two weeks. That had almost been unbearable.

His eyes closed, a slow smile spreading over his lips as he hummed in appreciation, "It's so lovely to hear that..." He murmured a faint blush appearing on his own cheeks as he opened his bright blue eyes, cupping my chin, "Not cheesy. And if it is, then I like cheesy." He whispered, pressing his lips onto my own, just leaving them there, "I love you too, Saix."


	11. Well this sucks

**A/N:** YES! Another double upload this Monday. I hadn't planned on it, but some stuff happened that made me want to celebrate, and because I'm reaching a level of happiness I haven't felt ever since I started my job, I wanted to share it by giving you all another chap today :) Over 1700+ hours of work in 10 months at my job, and someone with the power to do so, is finally helping me out of my relatively awful situation. I'm sure that once I manage to make it less personal and I can have a laugh over it, I may consider it good material for a fanfic to write :D And there's a LOT of material. A would know since I always complain about my job to her. ANYWAYS. It's done. All I got left is exams and then I can leave this chapter in my life behind, which is why I'm so jolly :D

This chapter in the story is a little less jolly than I am though, but, although there's a big change compared to the previous chap, keep reading, and it'll all be explained :)

Also, two more chapters left and then this story will be completed. Meaning, I can start uploading a new one, and this time, a new one for reals, one none of you have ever read. Which brings me to the following. Would you like to begin with couple A, couple B or couple C? Yep, three whole new stories left in store for you, and I'm letting you pick which I'll be uploading first. Without giving you their names of course, cause then it's not funny for me (insert evil laugh) - I do want to warn you that one of them is another Reno and Saix one, so choose wisely ;) (The one with most votes will go first, of course - this is if any of you actually vote :D)

* * *

**Saix - About nine months later.**

I rolled over and automatically put my hand out, searching for something that wasn't there anymore. Every morning was the same. The sun would peak through that one crack in the window he had never gotten around to fixing, hit my eyes just right, and I would wake up searching for him. But he wasn't there. Hadn't been there in exactly 37 days. An eternity. My mind was on auto pilot as I climbed out of bed, his sweats and large hoodie the only thing I could bring myself to wear. I knew, rationally speaking, that his scent wasn't really a part of them now, but every time I inhaled, my mind told me that it smelled him still. Bathroom, living room, kitchen, food, not sure what, then back to the living room to eat and stare at the ridiculous...empty...recliner.

I hadn't been able to sit in it. And since no one had been allowed in the apartment since he'd left, it remained factory fresh. I didn't care. It reminded me of him, and I usually spent a good amount of time just staring at it. The more rational part of my mind had long since shut down, unable to convince the rest of my body to snap out of it. I didn't care. Grateful for the silence in my brain, I was content. The tears always came now. I'd perfected a face wash of lukewarm water and tea to sooth my cheeks. I wasn't sure where I'd come up with that, but it was probably his idea. I didn't care. It worked and I didn't care.

Knock Knock. I stared dully at the door. I knew it wasn't him, so why should I care? KNOCK KNOCK. My mind, still on auto pilot, stood and moved to the door. Automatically opening it, my mind vaguely registered V.

V scanned his eyes over me, wincing. Over the last couple of months, before he'd gone? I'd gotten to know V a lot better... I knew he disliked being around people that were in pain. Not because he just hated it, or didn't understand it, but because he was a big softie and felt the pain for them. So I wasn't surprised that after the wince, he turned around and slowly shuffled his way back down the stairs.

I closed the door, no need to keep it open. The couch was my sanctuary, an impression made on my side from days of just sitting. Not sparing a glance to my abandoned desk in the same room, I gingerly sat again, the recliner in my line of vision, tears starting anew. He wouldn't want me to neglect my work, but what was the point now?

There was no reason to write. Who would read it? My fans? They were nothing to me. I'd had a fan. The most important kind. And he wasn't here to read it. knock knock. A soft knock this time. Auto pilot should be disengaged, but I needed it to survive. For some strange reason, I still needed to survive. Knock Knock. KNOCK KNOCK. Rapid knocking didn't effect me and I took the same amount of time to get from the couch to the door as I always did. I pulled open the door, this time registering V and the shorter form of Yuffie.

Now Yuffie had been another person I'd gotten to know better over the last couple of months. Right now all that I appreciated about her is that her eyes held no pity. A hint of sympathy, but not the pity V had lingering in his eyes. That just hurt... Maybe it was the difference in their sex. My mind was on analytical mode as part of survival. The information was registered, but it didn't effect anything. I don't know how long we stood there. Could have been days for all I know...

"Saix, you're not going to like this." Yuffie warned. No, I wasn't going to care was more accurate. "He's not dead. He's not gone, stop it. You have to stop it!" She sounded upset. "He will be back." A reassurance that meant little to me... I'd tried that for the first couple of days, but ever since correspondence and communication had been killed... I can only assume that my lack of response was upsetting to her. But what could I say. The tears didn't stop though. No, they never seemed to stop...

Yuffie looked up at V sadly, "Valentine..." She whispered, her shoulder slumping down. He sighed, pressing his lips tightly together as he gave me another worried frown, carefully pulling Yuffie into his side who was crying now herself.

"She's right," V murmured, "He's not dead, Saix." He cleared his throat then, pushing Yuffie to the side so he could step in the center of my door-frame, "He didn't abandon you, he left because it was the right thing to do." V clipped out, trying the harsh talk, probably hoping that might spark something inside of me, "Saix!" V shouted and I could hear Yuffie squeak, taking a small step back at her boyfriend's sudden outburst. And an outburst it was, not one he had come up with to see if it would get a reaction out of me, but one that had come naturally... "He's out there somewhere, doing god only knows what, but you as well as I know it can't be anything happy. What if he saw you like this, huh? You think that'll help him carry on through the motions? What if he's not giving up because he strongly believes you aren't?"

I wasn't giving up, was my thought. But what was the point when he wasn't here? My voice refused to cooperate. How long had it been since I'd spoken? Almost two weeks prior. He'd called me...he'd been cut off before I could tell him that I loved him...I doubled over, my knees weak and my legs unable to support me. I choked out the sobs and I vaguely heard Yuffie whipping out her cell phone and calling someone frantically, while V bent down to pull me into a hug. Something I hadn't expected.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, Yuffie sitting in a chair next to me. Lifting her gaze up to me, she tried to offer me some sort of a smile, but she as well as I knew she wouldn't get one in return.

"What happened?" My voice, unused for so long, was weak.

She reached over, gently pushing a lock of hair out of my face in form of affection, "Valentine told you the harsh truth, you broke down and then you blacked out. I..." She hesitated for a moment, giving me another smile, "I called a friend of mine who recommended me to a friend of his." She sighed, "He came by and from the eye sweep he did over your apartment, he will be back. He's just someone you could maybe talk to. Not saying you have too, Honey Bee, but just feel him out."

"Who?" I licked my dry lips, not really caring so much. Really, what could they do?

She looked a bit scared now, "His name is Axel." That sounded familiar... "He's Reno's cousin. They used to be close until Reno's daddy perished in a-" I lifted my hand, mutely begging her not to finish that sentence.

"Can I have a drink of water, please?" I asked, not allowing my brain to think any further than that. I did feel a little more alert, but my whole body was sort of achy. "How long was I out?" As if knowing in advance, she reached behind her, my eyes following and seeing she'd already poured me one, letting it rest on the nightstand until further notice. Taking it from her hands, I gave her a curt nod of thanks and then downed it relatively fast, very nearly appreciating the cool liquid flowing down my throat.

"Just a day. Valentine and I came by about six and a half hours ago. You... You shouldn't tire yourself out like you do." She whispered, "I know it must be hard to fall asleep without him present, but you're killing yourself." I nodded, not arguing. My mind felt a bit clearer today. I took a deep breath...oh dear god...

"Is that me?" My nose crinkled in disgust at the stale and rank odor that filled my nostrils...

I was startled at her giggle, "Yes, that is you."

* * *

**A week later.**

Knock Knock. I placed my glass of lemonade onto the coffee table and went to open the door. Glad at least that my apartment smelled cleaner than the last time I'd had guests. I was still wearing the same outfit, unable to let it go, but at least it and me were clean. Who could it be this time? Swinging the door open, my breath caught at the shock of red hair that invaded my vision...no... wrong color...it wasn't him...tears sprang to my eyes, and I hastily wiped them away, but it still hurt.

"Can I help you?" I asked, biting back a sob and refusing to look and see if his eyes were blue as well...

"My eyes are green. I thought about wearing a cap, but assumed that if you are with Reno, you don't like bullshit. I'm Axel." Their voices... "Yeah, it's uncanny. Maybe if Reno and I get to do some talking in the future we can show you what an awesome band we used to make when we were about..." He hummed, thinking it over carefully, "Ten?"

"Axel?" Oh yes. Yuffie, in her sympathetic meddling had called him. It hurt to look at him, but he was so close to Reno..."Please, come inside." I moved aside and waved him in.

"Thank you." He murmured, stepping inside, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let his eyes run over the apartment, a small smile forming on his lips as he most likely noticed the difference since last week. They were extremely similar, but not. Although Axel clearly seemed a very laid back kind of person, the fact that he pretty much was a mind reader? Totally threw him off Reno wise. Reno's gaze was a lot softer, vivid, but softer. Axel just seemed a lot sharper in an overall sense. Body structure, facial features, voice and behavior. I sensed he most likely had a lot more tact than Reno, mainly because he'd thanked me when I'd let him in.

Reno... Well, Axel better not use the word 'yo' or I may just end up like one of those serial killers on _criminal minds_. It would be my stresser, darkness unleashed and I'd start murdering people. The idea was icky, but it definitely kept me occupied long enough to not ponder too long over Axel. I growled unexpectedly as he walked near Reno's chair. No. NO one was allowed to be near that chair. He stopped and looked at me, but moved on to sit on the couch. I didn't sit, instead I slowly went to stand at the other end of the couch and crossed my arms, leaning into the armrest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Axel?" I could still be polite. He was Reno's cousin after all...

Axel moved his back left and right, trying to get comfortable as he eyed the chair curiously, "He always had an eye for comfortable stuff..." Axel muttered somewhat absently before returning his focused gaze on none other than myself. He smiled slowly, crossing a leg over his other, settling it onto his knee as he laced his fingers, letting them rest on his tummy.

"I knew Reno had gone. Renee called me. She'd tried to make me come check up on you, see how you were doing. Since I'm not very close to Reno anymore, I declined, specially since we don't know each other at all and back then you were probably in a state where..." Axel grimaced, "Well. I'm glad I didn't come over from the glimpse I caught last week." Alright, so being subtle? Apparently he didn't own that ability, much like Reno. "Then Yuffie called Cloud, Cloud called me and I figured, well, two people asking me to check up on this mysterious Saix person? Better check it out then, yeah?"

I was proud to say that I didn't flinch at the 'yeah', that ended that little speech. It wasn't quite the same as the 'yo', I'd grown so fond of. I could tolerate it. Sighing, I gingerly settled into the my regular seat at the other end of the sofa, the recliner still in my line of sight.

"Thank you for checking up on me." I paused, wanting to ask, but so very afraid. "Have, have you heard anything?" I whispered out.

He shook his head, "I haven't. But..." He pursed his lips, "My brother in law, Riku, used to be a soldier, so I asked him if he could possibly pull some strings and maybe get us in contact with Reno in some way. This isn't a sure deal, Saix... No idea if it'll work, but they'll try their best, ye-" He cut himself off, clearly having seen the wince a few minutes ago. "He'll contact his buddy, Seifer? Hallow Bastion's Mayor's Son?, a mouthful, right?" He chuckled a bit, "Anyway, he used to run around in combat boots as well and he might have more luck what with his parents having contacts and all. Again, this isn't a sure thing."

I nodded, the picture of not getting my hopes up. But inside? Inside I was scared shitless. What if something had happened? What if he was injured somewhere with amnesia, unable to remember me? It had happened before. Could I handle that? What if he found someone new? I mean, the army was made up of mostly guys...

"Thank you for telling me." I said, my voice clear and loud. Good job, Saix. Way to be strong. Axel grumbled a bit, looking at me curiously, not grumbling at me, just at whatever he was thinking. Jumping off the couch, he gestured for me to do the same. When I just stared at him, he grinned, flashing his teeth.

"Just want to show you some stuff that might make you feel better."

I doubted that, but whatever. "Sure. Whatever." Not caring that I might offend him, I stood slowly and grumbled. People always wanted to cheer me up. It was nice, but it usually left me feeling more depressed.

Careful not to touch me, he did stand beside me, "I'm a therapist, by the way, so I'm not trying to make you feel better with cups of tea, hugs and what the fuck else your friends offered you. Don't get me wrong, friendship is important, but I sense you're not ready for that chapter yet, so I'll get back to you on that some other time." He cleared his throat, circling Reno's chair again, "For now I'm just going to show you some very simple human behavior." He said gently, smiling as he gestured for me to come over to the chair. "Alright, I know you won't sit down on it, but crouch down before it and then tell me which are the three first places you see. Don't over-think, just tell me what those are."

"My desk, the couch and the front door." I said automatically.

"Brilliant." He announced cheerfully. "You started out by voicing your desk, logical, since that is what the chair is pointed at. You spend a lot of time behind your desk, clearly, since you're a writer. The couch is the next thing you mentioned because the chair is slightly more tilted to that side than the right. Yet, peek to the right and first thing you see is the front door." Okay. And?

Axel crouched down beside me, grinning, "Reno put that chair right there so he could look at you while you work behind your desk and it's tilted to the left so he could follow you with his eyes when you went to take a break and sit on the couch and when you weren't home, he'd be able to read a book and still peek to the right in order to check the front door and tell when you'd get back." What? Not quite believing, I checked the angles again. Wow... I turned hopeful eyes to Axel, to excited to ask him to continue, but hoping he would.

He straightened, gesturing for me to do the same as he gave me a quick nod, assuring me he wasn't done. Walking over to the bathroom, he entered, lifted a finger, mutely telling me to wait a minute as he went in by himself and then tried to lock the door. When it didn't, he opened it, grinning widely down at the lock.

"Sneaky little janitor..." Axel muttered, "I'm thinking you used to be able to lock your bathroom door, but it somehow disabled around the time Reno moved in. He did that on purpose so he could walk in on you whenever it damn well pleased him."

"What?" I shrieked, red faced as I remembered how often that seemed to happen...My mouth turned up into a small smile as I remembered him always saying he would get around to fix it at some point. And that point never happened. Walking passed me, the curious therapist made his way into our bedroom and, being somewhat curious myself now, I followed him in quickly. He was standing in front of the window, pressing his finger against it.

"Sunlight..." Axel murmured, looking back at the bed, the small ray of sunlight spilling through the gap of the window Reno hadn't gotten around to fix... either... It had been broken before he'd moved in though.

Axel smiled at me then, "Sunlight. Sunrise. Ray of light falls onto your bed, on your side of the bed. You sleep on the right side because Reno likes to be the big spoon, but he doesn't like sleeping on his left side, so he took the left side of the bed, so he could lie on his right side and then be the big spoon. Which effectively makes the ray of sunlight in the morning, shine onto your face." Axel shook his head in amusement at the room, "You're his sunrise like his mama used to be to his daddy."

I didn't even try and stop the tears this time. Only sniffed a little and nodded. "I miss him..." I whispered out. So much.

Axel tilted his head, letting his arms fall to his sides as he tilted his head, giving me a soft look, "Course you do. You're not just his sunrise, feeling is mutual." He took a step closer, "If you need a hug, I'm not going to deny you one, but I won't offer either because I'm not quite sure how you'll react to this."

I shook my head. That was a little much at this point. "No. Thank you, but no. Not yet. Maybe some other time." I was quick to back up a little. Not afraid of him hugging me without warning, but of me breaking down again. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. I glanced up at him again and nodded, letting him know he could continue.

Axel nodded with a smile, "Reno was always better at the hugging thing anyway." He snickered as he moved over to the door, "Hugs are cool." He said softly as he stepped out of the room and back into the living room. "Let's check out the kitchen, I'm sure he's cliché and got a mug thing going on." I giggled. Me. I stopped, shocked a little at how easy it was to remember Reno through the different ways that Axel was showing me. Yes, it hurt. A lot. But in the same way, I saw things a little bit from Reno's point of view and it made me feel closer to him. I wondered if he missed me too? Sighing, I started walking again, keeping a few steps behind Axel as we stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah hah!" Axel shouted in triumph, marching over to the counter to take two mugs off of it. Turning towards me he shoved one in my hands and held onto the other, "Alright. So. Imma poke your memory a little bit, alright? I'm going to pretend to be you, and you are going to pretend to be Reno." When I frowned he chuckled, "Just follow me around. Whenever I place my mug down onto something, think of where Reno would put it next to yours. When you've figured it out, set it down." He raised an eyebrow in challenge and when I nodded he smiled and then crossed the kitchen, putting the mug down on the round table. I was a bit perplexed, but I tried channeling my inner Reno. Moving over to where he was standing, I set my mug down where I imagine Reno would set it. Next to mine, touching it a little.

Axel tilted his head curiously at the coupled mugs and then nodded, picking his mug back up and making his way out of the kitchen fast. Blinking, I grabbed my own mug and quickly followed after him. He set the mug down on the coffee table. I set my (Reno's) coffee mug down, setting it down next to mine again. I did not really understand what was going on, but I was intrigued.

Axel propped his hands up on his hips, looking satisfied, "I'm thinking wherever I put that thing, except maybe your desk, you'll always place the mug right next up to the one I put down. Meaning, that when you both are in the apartment? He's always close by you, always needing to touch you in some way. Placing the mug right up to yours is a way of showing ones need."

Axel shrugged, "I read that in a book somewhere. It's a bit silly in my opinion, but I've tested it on myself and Roxas and also on Sora and Riku, Demyx and Zexion too and even Cloud and Leon. Works every single time." Axel smiled softly then, "Meaning that it's probably killing him to be this far away from you right now as he clearly can't seem to stay away from you when you guys are here." He then added, "A drink is personal. You wouldn't put your drink right next to the drink of a person you didn't wish to touch, talk or be near too."

I nodded, seeing the logic. My heart felt light than it had in weeks. "Thank you, Axel." I said quietly, looking into his green eyes, so close to Reno's blue, but not the same. It didn't hurt so much to look at him anymore. Granted, the red hair was a reminder of him, but the pain was less and I could deal with that.

Axel nodded his head, "I'm going to let you bask in that warm feeling flowing through you and give you some space. Here," He pulled a post-it out of his pocket and gave it to me, "That's my number. You call me if you need another round of these observations to help lighten your mood some, kay?" He then walked passed me, over to my front door, "I'll be around sometime soon again even if you don't call." A grin and then he disappeared behind the now closed door.

* * *

**Reno - Interlude.**

Speaking a clear report into the headset, I settled back in the comfortable chair and then guided the joysticks down, effectively leading the helicopter to follow my hands motion. The view was horrible, not that I'd expected better. Of course, when I'd dreamed of flying it had been to flow through fluffy clouds, rushing through them, disturbing them so I could make my way to the best spot... The greatest spot to see the most beautiful sunrises.

I suppose I did glide through clouds here, and I guess the sunrises weren't that bad when I wasn't too concentrated on the job and could allow myself to take a quick peek. That was it though, what the hell was it worth taking a quick peek if he wasn't sitting right here next to me? When I'd voiced my dream to him, he'd understood this. This? The Army? No... that hadn't been the dream. It had been an option but not my wish.

I got why I was doing it. My mother had lost her first husband and the army had been about to take the second love of her life. Lucius... Never had I been fond of the guy, truly. Nah... But he worked wonders on my Ma. Made her happy like the prettiest sparkling star in the deepest bluest of the skies. Didn't wanna kill that light and if I could somehow help in keeping it alive, then I would. Lucius had done his time in the war, suppose it was my turn now. Was only fair.

I was certain I'd make the same decision over and over again were I able to rewind time and replay the scene... Didn't stop me from having this sickening feeling rushing through me every time my eyes landed on the ground below me. The noises that weren't always muted thanks to the heavy as fuck earphones... Felt like I was dying inside. And the only thing that managed to make my days seem brighter was the one person I shouldn't think about. If I did, missing him would... Well. I already missed him, yo?


	12. Analyze away

**A/N:** You guys wanna keep on voting until Monday? We only got two votes on couple C, but there's still time to make couple A or B get a head start... I'll reveal Monday which pairing's their story will be starting that following Saturday :) But until then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Saix - A week later.**

I was grateful. Really. Super grateful. Sighing, I let my chin rest in the palm of my hand as I leaned my elbow on the table. Yuffie had come over to cook me a healthy breakfast after learning that I'd dropped eight pounds since Reno had left. The food would be great, I was sure, but the chattering? Was on the annoying side after a certain point. She didn't even mind that I hadn't responded back.

"...So I arrive at Valentine's place last night with baby Paine in my hands, right," she giggled, "The look on his face was priceless. I think I officially scared the bejesus out of him. Of course, I won't stop trying, I wanna see what else kind of faces I can make him do." she sighed then, "That awesome frown on his head when we barely even talked to one another..." She shook her head out of her dreamy state, poking whatever she was cooking in the pan. I just nodded as she continued on, figuring that she wasn't really looking for any kind of response, just a warm set of ears.

She looked over her shoulder at me, "Reno always loved that frown." She sighed then, looking out before her again, "I'm so happy to see you've cleaned up and are trying to get your act together. I'm sure he'll appreciate it when he gets back..." Why was she trailing off? "Although, war changes people, Saix. I mean, he'll definitely appreciate you being here for him, welcoming him back, but..." She shrugged, "I wonder if he'll still be the same old Reno when he returns. You know, that the war didn't damage him or something?"

What the fuck? Where was this coming from? Did war really change people? I dropped my hand into my lap, alert now to whatever she was going to say. Did she know someone that had changed? How many of her friends were in the military? "What do you mean?" I asked warily.

She looked startled as I suddenly did participate in the conversation, offering me a soft smile, "Nothing. I just read a lot of books concerning history. I'm a ninja, but also kind of a nerd." She confessed. What did I care about that? Thankfully, she returned to the topic at hand, "Apparently war can be tough on a person, which is logical, right? I mean, Reno will probably have seen things he never imagined he would have seen, besides in a movie maybe... But, yeah. Strong visuals apparently manage to play quite a trick on peoples minds. I just hope Reno will find a way to deal with it all and not change into someone different once he has time to process all that he's lived through."

Falling silent, she quickly dropped the food onto a plate and then turned, putting the plate onto the table before me. Reaching out, she patted my head softly, carefully.

"I gotta go now. I left Valentine alone with baby Paine... Figured he better get used to having minnie humans propped onto his hip, but I don't want to do an overkill job either and have him running from me." Giving me a quick smile, she placed the fork before my plate and then grabbed her purse on the other end of the table, walking out of the kitchen and then the last thing I heard was my front door shutting closed behind her.

Reno...I hadn't cried in a few hours...at least that's what I told myself the reason was when my vision went blurry and my throat closed. No other reason...

* * *

**Later in the afternoon.**

I was in my bedroom when the knock on my door came. What the hell happened to the intercom? Sighing, I rolled out and went to meet my latest guest, intent on giving me a pick me up. Opening the door, I easily recognized the fiery head of Axel. Sighing, I waved him inside, closed the door and went to plop on the couch.

"Go ahead. Analyze away." I muttered out. As cheerful as he had been last time, he sat down on the same spot he'd sat in also like last time. Crossing hi leg over the other, lacing his fingers and settling them on his tummy as he smiled at me.

"Wanna talk a bit today?" He asked simply. "If it doesn't work out I can maybe see if I can figure out some more about Reno through the apartment, but if you'll allow me, I'd really like to figure out some more about you." I gulped. Hit the drama button. But, would it really hurt? I didn't want to be this messed up when Reno came home. What if he came home tomorrow?

"Okay." I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Splendid." Another friendly smile, "Alright, since I doubt you'll just open your mouth and spill me all your secrets. Imma try something different, hopefully make you a bit more comfortable." When I nodded, he continued, "Although I wish to figure out more about you, I want to find out more about your feelings for Reno. So... Hold Reno in your mind, think about him. Not too hard, just let him float in your head a bit. I'm going to say a word, any word and then I want you to voice the fear that pops up in your head first thing, in relation to Reno of course."

Clearing his throat, he gave me a reassuring look and then, "Food."

"He should chew more. He inhales his food and I'm frightened he may choke on it one day."

Axel didn't make a comment, which I sort of appreciated, "Book."

"I can't write without him." Seriously. Not a damn word.

Axel pursed his lips, "Vehicle."

"Oh god! What if he dies in that fucking helicopter?" Deep breath, Saix...I gulped and tried to control my racing heart.

Axel pulled the pillow from behind his back and the shoved it into my hands, "Squeeze it when you feel you can't breathe, concentrate on shoving the bubble of stress into the pillow through your fingers." He smiled reassuringly, "I know that was a nasty word of me to say, but I'm pretty sure you never voiced that fear out loud up until now. I know it may not seem like it right this instance, but saying it will help you grasp onto it and effectively aid you in finding ways to reassure yourself in the future."

"Okay." I squeaked out, and squeezed my poor throw pillow. I waited for the next word.

"Sex."

"I haven't had an orgasm since he left. What if I'm broken when he gets home?"

Axel frowned at this, "No masturbation at all?" Normally It'd be exceptionally weird to talk about this, but Axel was so very clinical...

"I can't." I choked out.

"Pillow." Axel instructed, smiling as I tried doing as he'd suggested. He breathed in and out with me for a moment and when he deemed me calm enough he said, "It's actually perfectly normal that you cannot pleasure yourself. Considering your situation with Reno at the moment your worry is much greater than your very own life. Things such as an orgasm don't hold great importance to you at the moment because of this worry. And... You are in a committed relationship with Reno. Every intimate act was with him and if you had the occasional self pleasure from time to time, you most likely used Reno as your vision or trigger to become aroused. Since now every time you think of Reno you are simply worried, it makes sense you can't go there." He nodded reassuringly, "Seriously, you aren't broken. When he gets back and the worry vanishes, you'll be fucking like bunnies."

I tried to take comfort in his words, but it was sort of hard as I squeezed the shit out of the pillow, my breath coming in gasps and I tried to picture Reno in my mind. All I could see was him walking onto the plane, him too far away and the glass I was behind to thick for him to hear me say I love you one last time. His voice was almost harder to imagine. It had been cut off and then communications had been blacked out. I hadn't heard anything from him since. Axel cleared his throat to get my attention again, and I dutifully turned back to my 'therapist' and I tried to listen as he continued.

"So..." He smiled some, "I was going to suggest something to you which may help clear your mind, or at least stabilize it some when I'm not around to nudge you in the right direction. Does this sound like something you'd like?"

"Yes, please." I had to admire the ease that Axel prodded me forward. Never telling me what to do, always simply asking. He must be a popular therapist.

"Alright so, you're a smart man and I'm sure you can figure out what I just did. I revealed your fear first and then I voiced out the logical explanation that could ease this fear down. So." Axel looked around and when he neared my desk I almost wanted to say something but it's not like I'd written anything as of late anyway.

He grabbed the stack of post-its and then pursed his lips as he walked up to the wall behind the couch. "Use the wall to log your thoughts and fears. So, at the top you write a word, underneath you put the fear that first sprang to mind and use yet another post-it underneath that one to note the logical explanation to this fear." He placed the post-its on the back of the couch with a black pen.

"Start with that and eventually maybe you'll feel somewhat steadier and from there on forward you can start logging your thoughts and memories."

"Logging my thoughts and memories?" What did he mean, like a journal?

"It's a good way for you to see how much process you make throughout your..." He raised an eyebrow, daring me to oppose the following, "recovery. Purposely fishing through memories and feelings will reveal some stuff you wouldn't have known had you not dug for them. And of course, you used to write Reno letters as he did you, since correspondence got killed neither have since. I figure you'd wanna remember what you did every day to make sure you'd be able to tell Reno all about it when he comes back and asks..."

I cringed a little, when he used the word killed and Reno in the same sentence. And would Reno really want to read about my little mental breakdown? If he even got to come back and what if he was a different person? Grabbing the post-its and pen from Axel I wrote out, 'never coming home' and 'different person' on two post-its and slapped them onto the wall. I grabbed a blank one and wrote, 'death' on it, and put it above the first post-it, and then 'change' on another blank post it and put that one above the second post-it.

Satisfied, I turned back to Axel. "I'm very much afraid of him dying. My number one fear. It stays up there until he walks through that door." I paused and tapped the pen against the second set of post-it's. "This one." Tap. "This one is new. Yuffie told me that," Tap. "He could be 'different'. And not in a good way. That war and things that he's seen will change him. Is that true?"

Axel nodded slowly, eying me carefully, "Riku. My brother in law? Seifer, his friend... They were both a bit different before they went into war and when they got out..." Axel sighed a bit, "Well, Riku at first was a mess but now that he's gotten through this, he's figured out that he doesn't like the same things he did before the war. Seifer is kind of the same in that sense. He had the clear idea of becoming the next Mayor of Hollow Bastion and after the war he became a football Coach in a high school..." The therapist shrugged then, "I cannot tell you whether Reno is going to be affected and neither can I predict if it shall be for better or for worse. But, I can't lie to you and say this isn't a possibility. Reno could indeed be affected by the war and it could make him somewhat of a," He reached up and tapped the post-it, "different person."

I dropped my head, my hair falling forward to obscure my face from Axel. Shaking my head, I clenched my eyes shut. I understood what they were saying, but the reality of it wouldn't sink into my brain. How could Reno not be Reno? Furious at everyone and their opinions about war and Reno, I told myself it didn't matter what they said. It didn't matter if it was true or not. When he came home, then we'd see if he was different. But he had to come home first.

"Fine." I bit out at Axel. "He might be different. I'll deal with it."

* * *

**About a month or so later.**

"Yes, he has been by about once a week for about a month or so." I looked around at my apartment, grimacing as I realized it had been almost a week since I vacuumed. Logging that away on my list of things to get done, I listened to Renee talk about Axel.

_"He's such a funny boy... Used to get on Reno's nerves all the time, always had some wise ass comment to whatever my dear son had to say."_ She laughed softly, the giggle she usually did faded now that Reno wasn't around. _"Axel's father was brother to Reno's father. When he died Reno distanced himself from... well, I guess everyone since it took me quite some time before he allowed me to call him every single day." _She sighed, _"But I've kept in contact with Axel too and he's been working for years to get where he's at now. Such a good boy... He's got a house now, lives with his partner, Roxas. He's happy."_ She cleared her throat, _"It's unfair only some have to go and others don't. I dislike that any of them have to go, but..." _She was talking about young people going to the war.

I cringed, grateful she couldn't see me. Standing in front of what Yuffie had deemed my 'Fear Wall', my eyes swept over the different post-its that littered it. Thank goodness she'd never come by, I wouldn't feel right about having all of my fears for her son shoved into her face. Still not allowing anyone to sit in Reno's chair, I walked around it and went to sit at my desk.

"I don't think they would be able to handle Axel. He'd have them convinced that they were all in need of therapy. Not that he is far off, but I can see him somehow convincing them to let him go." I grinned, well aware of my friend's ability to manipulate.

She laughed a short laugh, something a bit closer to her usual cheer, _"Hah, yes. When I called him to have him check up on you, I knew exactly what I was going for. I was very aware what I was shoving into your hands."_ I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her voice, sounding delightfully sneaky, _"Although they'd disagree,"_ She scoffed, _"Oh yes they would. Well, Reno was always the more... behaved one. Maybe not so much in words..."_ I could practically see her shaking her head at Reno's lack of tact in word choice, _"I mean, Axel clearly is the more sophisticated one if you go by that. But Reno was always the..."_ She sighed happily, _"The sweeter one. Kind and gentle. Axel is,_" She hummed in thoughtfulness, _"Reno would say 'in your face'?"_

I laughed, Yeah, I could see Reno describing his cousin that way. It was sad that he had pulled away when he did. I hoped that he would be willing to reconnect with Axel more.

"So, how is everything going for you? How is Lucius?" She didn't call me everyday, like she did with Reno. She knew that I wasn't able to handle that much regular interaction yet. Axel still only came by once a week, and Yuffie limited herself to frequent short visits, thank goodness. I rarely saw V, but it was for the best. We reminded each other of Reno, and we both understood that for our mental well beings we should maintain some distance. Or at least my mental well being. He'd known Reno forever and I was sort of clingy when he was around. It made us both uncomfortable.

_"I'm as good as I can be."_ She told me honestly, _"Lucius... Well, I'm sitting on his lap right now and he's doing that glare thingy he does so well."_ 'Thingy'... Reno used that when he didn't know how to describe something... _"I have you on loud speaker so he can hear how you are doing."_ She giggled, _"He's a bit of a silent man with very few words. I suggested he just call you if he wished to know how you were doing."_ I heard a grunt and assumed it was from Lucius. _"Lucius is a bit angry with himself..."_ She murmured, _"I keep telling him that Reno had made up his mind and that when that boy makes up his mind, there is no way to change it. He would never have let Lucius go back."_

My gaze softened as I let my eyes rest on Reno's chair. "She's right, Lucius. It is definitely not your fault. It's nobody's fault and as soon as we get back some kind of communication, he can tell us all about how boring and lame it is over there. I'm sure they aren't letting him near anything important. He's probably repairing the ice cream freezer or something." I'd told them all about how the neighborhood practically worshiped him and his ability for fix anything and everything.

_"Communication was cut off back when I was in the war with Reno's father as well..."_ Lucius suddenly said, _"I know what it is like to worry on that side of the ordeal. I know how to deal with it. This side though? Being at home and worrying for someone that is there?"_ He sighed heavily, not needing to explain further as both Renee and I were going through the exact same thing. We understood what he meant.

"It sucks." I bit out, holding back my tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of Reno's parents. My words pretty much summed up everything that had hapenned up until now. I told myself that every night as I still cried myself to sleep. I didn't usually cry all day long anymore, thanks to Axel, but still...at night? The tears always started again.

* * *

**Reno interlude.**

Three months and a couple of days. That's how long I'd been up in the air, scanning the territory we were locked into. Picking up the wounded and carrying them back to our safe base. Transporting the food we could get our hands on. Playing taxi driver for the soldiers that needed to get onto the battle ground. Since I was up in the air, I never came very close to guns, and thankfully my communicator back at the base that I kind of just knew as a voice speaking at me through my headset... he always warned me when I got targeted by the enemy, managing to get me out of there before anything serious could happen.

So... When I'd broken my right arm? It hadn't been in the glory of an honorable battle. Nah... Some of the guys had pestered me and one of them in particular had sat his ass down, propping his elbow on the table and then dared me to show him I was stronger. He'd cheated, twisted my arm and then pushed down so hard until the bone had snapped. I'd say my pride was hurt but I blacked out, so I seriously don't remember much afterwards up until I woke up in medic and a nurse dude was tending to the cask I was sporting now.

My chief had told me that they were in the process of punishing the soldier. Apparently his work out was doubled and his questionable behavior was put down in his record and of course his family would hear of it once the territory we were locked in would unlock and allow us all to talk to our loved ones.

Our loved ones... Over three months and I hadn't been able to contact him once. Too dangerous, the chief said. We didn't want the enemy to make this personal and drag their bad asses out over the ocean and into Hollow Bastion territory.

First day I'd gotten in this place I'd made sure to tell all the people I worked with on a daily basis, or saw regularly, that I was gay. Didn't give a flying fuck what the army thought of this and I wasn't about to jump into the closet just to make them more comfortable around me. In any case... The chief didn't really care so long I did my job and the others were polite at best, avoiding me at other times. Friends wasn't exactly something I'd been able to make around here, and that was fine. I had no intention of making this my home or missing this place when I went back to my actual home. I was gonna do my duty and then get the fuck out.

Grumpy as hell as I had been since forever now, I looked out into the room I slept in and pretty much spend all my days in now... The guys had pushed their beds to the other side of the room, giving me the other half to myself completely. Seriously... As if I was some kind of monster that would molest them during the night. One? They weren't that pretty. Two? Getting it up had been a serious issue ever since I left. Three? My fingers, my breath, my heart... they wanted Saix and nobody else. My love was his and they were out of their minds if they believed it to be any other way.

That boy that had entered the base last had gotten an upgrade, he was okay. Didn't avoid me as much. He wasn't gay, definitely, but the others were brutes and I just wasn't. He said it was because I am gay... I wasn't going to correct him because I didn't want to waste my time on such things. In any case, the rookie had taken over my helicopter, doing my job now since I was out of service. He was okay. He brought me food.

Which is what I was doing right now, munching on the sandwich he'd tossed my way before getting out on the field. Sitting up on the bed, I reached for the recorder lying at the foot of it, settling it comfortably in the palm of my left hand. Clicking the on button, I talked to him as if he were here...

"I hate casks! I hate my broken arm!" I whined, "Seriously. I mean, it's kinda cool since, ya know, I don't have to fly over the fucking horror fest anymore, but I'm right handed, so breaking that arm? Even taking out my dick to pee is complicated now."

Sighing, I laid back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as I held the device close to my mouth, "Hadn't the area been locked down, I'd be on my way to you right now. I'd most likely be at the apartment already..." Closing my eyes, I smiled, "I'd probably be nervous as fuck, standing in front of our bitchy door I still need to fix so the lights don't turn off. I know you like to slam doors..."

I chuckled, "You're so sweetly weird and I miss you so fucking much my heart keeps breaking over and over again when I think of you. But yeah, yo... I'd be hesitant I think. Seeing you again?" I exhaled deeply, "I want it so bad, but it's scary too... Will things be the same? I want things to be the same."

* * *

**Saix - three weeks later.**

_It's been been almost 4 months, Reno. Over half of that spent not actually knowing if you were dead or alive, injured or healthy, sane or not. Sorry about that last one, but people keep assuring me that you'll come back mentally damaged from the ravages of war. I don't want to believe it, so I won't._

_I've been talking to Axel lately. Yes, on a professional level. Apparently, I am somewhat depressed. Okay, that's a lie. I spent all last week in your clothes and crying into your pillow. I'm not kidding. It tends to smell in the bedroom after an episode like that, which is why I've ended up replacing the comforter set. It was getting worn out from the wash anyways. The new one is blue in case you were wondering._

_I shouldn't complain about me missing you. It must be hard where you are at and listening to me whine about just being lonely probably seems a little selfish. I can't help it though. V misses you too, and you'll be pleased to know that Yuffie has been babysitting for Cloud and Leon a lot lately and she periodically leaves him alone with little Paine to test him. You'll be back in time for the wedding that I am sure is on the horizon. You'd better be anyways. I feel bad for saying that now. It's not your fault that you are there and I 'should direct my anger to the situation and not the parties involved.' As Axel puts it. So I am. I hate the fucking situation that makes it so you aren't here._

_The new janitor is very nice, and has offered to check out the apartment and help fix any repairs while you are gone. He is little man, in his late fifties and I think that the amount of damage that Larxene managed to inflict on this poor apartment would give him a heart attack. The following is a list of things that are waiting for you to come home and fix._

_1. The bathroom lock. You pervert._

_2. Kitchen cupboards. Two broken handles. (In my defense, I did ask them to become unstuck before I lost my temper.)_

_3. The window is whistling again. (Not that it matters. I've had writers block.)_

_4. The bathroom sink is dripping._

_That is all I can think of at the moment, but I'll be sure to update my list with post-it notes when they occur to me. Nothing else has been going on. Just me here missing you and wishing like crazy that I knew about your well being. I'm going to swear really fast to vent some anger. FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCHES! GET YOUR GOD DAMNED COMMUNICATIONS FIXED BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE MY BOOT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!_

_I'm done. Love you always,_

_Saix_

* * *

**two weeks later.**

"Neither the time nor place, Blondie, you're at work, I'm at Saix's, no phone sex." The therapist said, not even caring I was sitting right there and hearing every word. "Yes, I called you for a specific reason." He chuckled, "Yeah, sure, I can make you dinner tonight." Axel nodded his head at the device even though Roxas couldn't see as Axel paced before the couch some, "What helps you best when you have an artist block?" He asked his partner.

"I'm not blocked! THAT IS THE PROBLEM!" I threw my hands up in the air, before bringing them back down and grabbing my stress pillow, a present from the ever silent Valentine, and smothering my face in frustration. Axel opened his mouth to correct himself with this new-found piece of information but closed it again and frowned.

"Oh..." He said, "Blondie, gotta go, yeah? No he's fine, he's just being paranoid like usual." Hey! "Yes... I'm hot for you too." Axel chuckled, shaking his head as he hung up the phone and returned his attention to me.

"You guys act like Horny old men." I muffled out, my face still smothered in my pillow. I was a bright red, and reminded me of Reno's hair...

"Roxas refuses to get out of the honey moon phase. So we're keeping it up." Axel said cheerfully, "Have been for over four years now." He sat down on his end of the couch again, "So... Why is it a problem if you aren't blocked anymore? What is it that bothers you? Just pick up the first word that enters your mind and throw it out there."

I lifted my head out of my pillow and glared at him. "Guilt." I clipped out.

"He's your muse, right?" Axel murmured, nodding his head in agreement with himself as I continued to stare dully his way, "Yeah... Okay. Lets figure this out together." Axel suggested, sitting up, "Before Reno came into your life, what was your writing process?"

I thought about it. "Usually I would wake up, read whatever I wrote the day before, then see if that jogged anything. If it didn't, I would usually just postpone writing, maybe go out with Marly to a club or something. Sometimes he took me to the park or I went by myself." It was so hard to remember a time before Reno... "I'd never really written more than eight or nine pages in a day though."

Axel pursed his lips, "Kay, that's good. Now tell me. What happened to this process when Reno popped into your life?"

I blushed because I wasn't exactly proud of what I'd done. "I saw him singing to himself once, and I ended up writing ten pages in one afternoon. Then, everytime I called him up to fix something in the poor abused apartment, I seemed to be able to write something. It's like, the characters wanted to be written out just for him." My voice dropped low, tight with the memory of Reno reading my book before anyone else. "Everything just went so much faster every time I saw him. Then when we started actually dating? I finished the book in less than half the time it would have taken normally." I stopped, waiting to see what he would say to that.

Axel was smiling to himself, "Too sexy for his cat, right? He used to rock that one all the time back when we were still in contact." He shook his head, giving me his therapist attention again, "Well. I think my job is done." What? He chuckled at my confusion, "You're recovered. You're back to your normal writing process, which is a good thing. You feel the need to tell a story and put it down on paper. When Reno gets back? That's when you'll start writing entire chapters in one day alone again." He stood, clapping his hands together, "The guilt you're feeling is because you believe it's wrong for you to want to write while he's not here. You believe you're not allowed to be happy when he's not present. Think of Reno... Do you really believe he'd want you unhappy while he's away?"

"No. But that doesn't really mean that I want to be happy without him." I said quietly.

He chuckled, "Well, you've succeeded in that subject. You clearly aren't happy while he's away. But being depressed. That, Saix, isn't something you want while he's away either." He smiled, "I'm not asking you to not worry or go on with life and forget about him. Keep him in your heart and mind, but don't stop living completely either. Write... Not for your fans, not for your publishers, not even for yourself. Write whatever story is poking your brain right now for Reno. I'm sure you'll make him beyond happy by giving him a story of yours to read when he gets back. And that," He nodded at me, "Making Reno happy? That is something your worried head won't mind doing even when he's away." Before I could really respond, Axel gave me another nod, a smile and then he made his way out of the apartment, leaving me sitting on the couch.

* * *

_Monday the last chapter of this story will be posted and effectively complete it :D _


	13. It's alive!

**A/N:** ITS THE END! :O Reno and Saix are awesome, and although this was a re-upload, it was loads of fun sharing with you guys :) Give some love to A! She's about ready to pop out her shiny new baby *squeeeee*

* * *

**Reno - a week and a half later.**

I'm fucking back baby! I grinned at the apartment building, appreciating the soft breeze flowing through the air, the sun warming my back and I even liked the stupid duffel bag I was carrying in my hand. I was going to zip that thing open, turn it over in our living room and then throw it out. For some blessed fucked up reason, my broken arm had healed pretty nicely, the cask was gone, but I still had a strain. So if I put too much pressure on it, my muscles couldn't take it and my arm began trembling. Can't have a shaky pilot in the army now can we? Hell no! My grin widened some more. God bless my fucked up arm. The Chief had grimaced at me, giving me medical leave and kicked me straight back here in Hollow Bastion.

Making my way to the entrance, I used my key and let myself in. I'd have called Saix, but I kinda just wanted to hear his voice straight from his mouth inches away from me so I could hold him close and... Well, shut up, Reno, go upstairs and do that.

Going up the stairs I wondered if he was even home. I checked my watch and shrugged, he should be. Before I'd gone he didn't leave the place at this time a day. Before I'd left he'd have been behind his desk, writing whatever. Before I left... Shit, yo, I hoped things hadn't changed too much because that would be whack.

Stepping to the door, I hesitated before putting the key into the lock. Woah... I'd been gone for five months... Five months without contact whatsoever. What if he thought I was dead? What if he moved on? My right arm was so fucked up, I'm pretty sure I couldn't throw a proper punch anymore! No... Saix wouldn't. He just wouldn't. I loved him, he loved me and that was all there was too it.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck the key into the lock, closing my eyes as I pushed it open gently, getting inside. I didn't hear a gasp or anything... Nothing but... I smiled. Typing. He was typing. He was so concentrated on his writing, he had no idea someone had come in. Things were okay, things hadn't changed, things were the way they were supposed to be.

Concentrating on the lovely sound of typing, I opened my eyes, biting me lip as a moan threatened to pop out of me. I... Oh man, I hadn't seen him in so long, yet he looked exactly the same. Except maybe the clothes... Hey. Those are mine... But. That hair, his blue hair tied up in that pony tail, clearing his fucking beautiful face, dark brown eyes fixed on his computer screen, fingers flying over the keyboard, legs crossed beneath him. Dammit, Saix... Back hunching? He kept getting knots in his muscles for not sitting right behind his desk, yo. Course he never listened, neither had he while I was away, which was awesome because things hadn't changed.

I could keep on staring at him forever... I almost didn't want to interrupt him. Should I? What should I say? Hello seemed somewhat weak, but I didn't know what else to tell him. Would he notice if I moved deeper into the room? Closer to him? He hadn't that first time I'd seen him in this exact same position... Had he become more aware of his surroundings while I was away?

Closing the door softly behind me, I set my duffel bag on the floor and then tip toed my way over to my chair, the one that gave me the most brilliant view on him and him alone. Grinning, I sat carefully down into the recliner, getting comfortable as I just... stared. Yeah... staring was so good, yo.

He froze as the chair gave a small creak. Hands hovering over the keyboard back stiff in surprise, I wondered why he hadn't turned around. I heard a sharp intake of breath and his hands balled into fists.

"Get out of HIS chair. Right. Now. You know the rule. I'm cured of everything else, but that is HIS fucking chair and no one is allowed to sit in it." He still hadn't turned around, but his back was still stiff in what I guessed, after that scolding, was anger. Huh.

Alright so... I could go about it in several ways. I could walk up to him and then hold him but I knew he'd freak out. I knew this because I definitely had not missed the wall covered in post-its. And from where I was sitting? I'd been able to read some of it and it pained me so much to know how much trouble he'd had with my being gone. I could also go back out and then call him first before getting back in the apartment, but that I couldn't do... I couldn't leave. Never again...

"I'm waiting..." He growled, refusing to turn around, but demanding that whoever he thought I was, move anyways. What was it that I'd wanted to tell him the most while I'd been there? I miss you? I love you? You're so hot? Maybe not that last one... Although, he really was... Trailing my eyes over his back, I sighed before wetting my lips and sitting up, but not getting out of the chair. When he growled out again, I smirked at his possessiveness. Silly boy had protected my chair...

"I love you." Yeah... that was it, yo. I swear he would suffer from whiplash with how fast he spun around. He never quit moving, only launched himself at me from his desk to my chair. He nearly tumbled, but I reached out and caught him, pulling him into my lap. The moment our bodies connected, his lips covered mine, and I breathed him in. My heart was beating incredibly fast and my hands had never been happier... Holding him and just feeling him. God... Suddenly, I felt wetness on my cheeks and still lip-locked, I opened my eyes and saw tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Damn...

Framing his face, I pulled back a little to be able to look at him. My thumbs stroking his cheeks to catch the tears and I'm pretty sure the dry lump in my throat was a hint to some crying of my own.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm here, promise, yo? It's all good, just hold on." I murmured, pulling him as close as possible to me. Considering the violent sobs that tore out of him, I guided his face into my neck, not kissing just yet as he needed to work through this first. I let my own lips press against his shoulder, my hands roaming over his back as I breathed in his scent. "I missed you so..."

"God. I thought you were dead..." Came a muffled reply. Hands were clutching my shirt, twisting the fabric. I didn't really know what to say to that. I'd feared he may think this. One of my biggest fears... Things wouldn't have been this hard had we had communication.

"I'm not though," I told him softly, my body shaking as his lips pressed against my neck, "I'm back now. I'm not leaving again. Not ever." I said firmly, "Can't be without you... It's too hard. Need you every day, yo."

"Good." He said, leaning up and dragging his lips across my face, just tickling my cheeks, lips and jawline. His eyes opened and he smiled as he brought his hands up to frame my face, his legs settling on either side of my thighs so he was straddling my lap. "You do realize that I'm never letting you out of this apartment? I had chains installed near the bed, and you'll be lucky to see the sun in the next five years for this little stunt." He laughed, though tears were still falling.

"Shit, you're so beautiful..." I whispered softly, "I'm never being honorable again, fuck that, you are mine, Saix. You are my love, my lover, my everything. If someone needs me to step in or protect them, then I'll only do it for you. Nobody else, they can take care of themselves." I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth as a pathetic sob pulled its way out of me, "Never let me leave again." I blubbered out.

"Reno..." He murmured, lifting his hands to stroke my hair softly, his fingers tangling themselves between the strands. "Reno, Reno, Reno. You'll be too busy fucking me to leave." I gave a weak laugh at his attempt at humor. Now both of us were crying... I rarely cried, wasn't something I liked to do. Not that it was a happy thing to begin with... although, happy tears were a real thing. I dunno, yo... Just not comfortable doing this and once I got going I tended to talk all kinds of funny so talking now? Out of the question. I just needed to hold him for a while. Get myself together and just breathe him in for a moment.

Framing his face, I blushed as I let out a watery hiccup, "Need to hold you for a bit, kay? Just..." I gave him a quick smile and pulled him against me, burying my face against his neck, "Just need to sit here a moment, yo." I whispered, "We can talk in a little while." I felt Saix nod he head slightly, placing a kiss against the side of my head. With his fingers still stroking my hair he rested his cheek against me.

"Whatever you need, Reno. I love you, ya know?" He weakly chuckled and his other hand tightened around me.

"I love you too." I murmured, a smile breaking out over my lips. Those words were music to my ears... "Say it again, yo?" I requested, chuckling some at my sudden neediness.

"I love you, love you, love you, love you..." Each time he said it, I felt his lips reconnect with the side of my head, gently kissing me to emphasize his words. Finally, he pulled my head back using the hand that was in my hair, and placed a soft closed mouth kiss against my lips. "I love you." He murmured, breath ghosting over them.

* * *

**Saix**

For the first time in months, when I cracked my eyes open after waking up, I felt refreshed and rested. My eyes weren't sore, meaning that I hadn't fallen to sleep crying like I normally did, and I was definitely not on my bed hugging my special pillow to death in an effort to relieve stress. No, I was sitting on Reno's chair, the one that no one is allowed to touch, with strong, slender arms wrapped around me, holding me against his side. Reno.

Unable to contain the giddy smile that threatened to overtake my face, I shifted slightly to turn my head and breathe him in some more. Finally. The past few months, the pain and fear just melted away now that I had him hear holding me. But, I was going to give him hell for not calling me as soon as he'd landed or unloaded here or whatever.

My back was a little stiff sitting like this, and I glanced out the window to see that it was dark outside. Meaning we had slept the afternoon away. He must have been exhausted. Wiggling a bit, I realized that we both needed to get up and move around, and if we were still tired, the bed was the better place to sleep. I picked up my hand and gently put it against his cheek.

"Reno?" I said softly. "Reno?" Again a little louder this time.

He grimaced, clearly having heard me but too stubborn to open his eyes, "No." He clipped out. When I poked his cheek, repeating his name, he shook his head, "Tell her I'll call her back later."

Laughing at his words, I wiggled against him causing the chair to shake. "Reno! Come on, I'm starving and if you don't get up, I'm going to eat without you."

His eyes popped open, "Food?" Then he smiled and I squawked in surprise as he launched himself off the chair, holding onto me and then pretty much carrying me too the kitchen as his head bobbed left and right cheerfully, beyond happy he was going to be fed. Entering the kitchen, he set me down onto one of the chairs, and I noticed he winced as he unhooked his right arm from around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. Was he injured? Had he been shot? Had there been a helicopter accident? A flight test gone wrong, causing him to collide with another helicopter, pinning him between twisted smoking metal, suffocating him? I needed to get another damn post-it on the wall...

Laughing softly at me, he grasped me upper arms, keeping me from running out of the kitchen and to the wall, "I'm fine." He assured, leading me to breathe out shakily in relief. Flicking a blue lock of hair out of my face, he leaned down and pecked my lips softly, "I wasn't supposed to be home this early, I'm sure you know, yo. I broke my arm because of this huge fucking asshole on base. Said he was stronger, I disagreed," He shrugged, "You know me. Can't decline a dare. Anyway, some arm wrestling and the brute twisted my arm too far back, and well, snap." He shook his arm limply between us for emphasis, "We were still on lock down when I was wearing the cask. I'm fine, really." He said this quickly, smiling as my eyes just widened and widened until surely, they would pop. "Seriously, yo, I'm fine. I just have this strain and now I need physical therapy." He shrugged again, "Just means I can't fuck you up against the wall for a while. Unless of course you wanna try and lift me up."

I didn't really register the sex talk, but filed it away for later while I analyzed exactly what he said about getting his arm broken. One of his own unit had done that to him? I'd let him get sent out to war, where I feared he would be killed by the enemy, and one of the people supposed to fight with him, had broken his arm so bad that he had to be sent home and have physical therapy?

"Saix... You're thinking too much. I can tell by the frown on your forehead." He pushed a finger against said frown, trying to smooth it out and away. What the fuck was wrong with those people? I felt rage boil underneath my skin and if I ever had the pleasure of seeing that jackass in real life, I personally rip his manhood off.

"I'm fine, Reno. Just planning and thinking about getting you into physical therapy as soon as possible." He didn't need to see the murderous rage barely contained right now. I turned and opened the fridge, hoping that I actually had food for sandwiches in here. Yuffie had been a big help to me, offering to do grocery shopping as often as I needed. I hadn't liked going out in public as much these days, unsure if I would have a reaction to something that reminded me of Reno. Yup, she'd gotten the bacon for sandwiches, bless her heart. Setting the ingredients on the counter I noticed mine and Reno's mugs set side by side each other. Hmmmm, I thought back to Axel's sessions, and the mug demonstration. I thought I would give it a try...

"Hey, Reno?"

Walking up to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, settling his chin on my shoulder from behind, "Yes Love?" I smiled foolishly at nothing, letting my heart soar at that endearment.

Okay, can't get distracted. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" I grabbed my mug and turned, his arms were unfortunately forced to release me while I went to the fridge to fill up my cup with lemonade.

"Bacon." He said curtly, grabbing his own mug and following me to the fridge, "Gimmie some of that." He held out his mug, waiting for me to fill it up. Grabbing the pitcher I first filled his cup, then finished filling up mine. So, he followed me with his mug? Did that part count or does it only count when I set it down and he follows me?

"Just bacon? No turkey or ham or roast beef?" I asked, teasing him a little. Putting the pitcher back in the fridge, I bumped my shoulder into his teasingly before setting my mug on the counter a little ways away from where I was building the sandwiches. Test two... Stepping close to me again, he placed his mug right next to mine, the sides touching before he placed his hands on my shoulders, kneading the skin some as he placed his lips against my cheek.

"All four then. But bacon has to be present." I groaned as his hands lightly massaged my shoulders. I'd needed a Reno back rub for months now, but first, the sandwiches.

"Right. Bacon. Good thing Yuffie remembered to get some this week." It was a hit or miss shopping experience with that girl. One week, she'd insisted that I try being a vegetarian...shudder...that had been a bad week. My eyes were drawn again and again to our mugs while I was making our food. I figured a couple more tests and I would know if anything had truly changed.

"So Yuffie and V helped out?" He murmured, letting his hands slip lower over my back so he could knead the skin on my sides, "Thats good, yo." He sighed contently, his fingers sliding underneath my shirt so he could let his palms rest against my stomach unmoving, simply holding me.

I nodded but didn't elaborate. It was embarrassing, looking back, just how much help I had needed to function. Axel, Yuffie, V and even a few of the tenants had kept an eye out for me until Reno's return. He didn't need to know that I was a bundle of crazy without him. Let him think that nothing had changed with me. He'd come in when I was typing, which was a stroke of luck on my part. His palms were warm against my stomach, but if I didn't want to have an embarrassing reaction standing here in the middle of the kitchen, I needed to move away from him again. My body was crying out for him, but food first. Touching second.

"Grab your plate and lets go eat your homecoming sandwich." I told him, chuckling as he didn't release me right away, and I had to twist my body around in his arms so I was facing him. He smiled some, rubbing our noses together before stepping away and taking the plate I offered him, reaching out with his free hand, he took his mug and then waited for me to get my things so I could lead the way.

Ignoring the table for now, I walked back out into the living, cringing when I saw my 'Fear Wall.' Okay, that needed to be taken down ASAP, no need for him to read the 'crazy' that was his boyfriend. I sat down at one end of the couch, setting my mug on the side table and tucking my feet underneath me and setting my plate on my lap.

Reno was on my heels, smiling as he plopped down beside me on the couch. I frowned discretely as he set his plate and mug on the coffee table, but before my mind could rush off with crazy thoughts, his hands came around my waist. Pulling one leg up, he tucked me against him and then reached over to get his plate and mug. As he leaned to the side, he kissed the side of my head while he set his mug down on the side table beside my own mug, letting his hand slip over my shoulders, fingers playing with my hair while he used his other hand to put his plate on his one knee I wasn't sitting against. All the while toying with my hair, he used his free hand to devour his sandwich.

The warm feeling in my chest was spreading throughout my body. He set the mug right next to mine. He couldn't even reach it at this point without leaning way over me, or asking me to hand it to him. My cheeks pulled tight and I know there was a shit eating grin on my face. Mission accomplished. Axel would be proud of me, I think. Oh right...

"I met Axel while you were gone."

He nodded his head, chewing on his food, "Ma told me." When I frowned, he kissed my cheek, "I called her when I was released and kicked back home on medical leave. Figured if I called her and told her I was fine, I could then come to you and not have her bother us for a while. Need to be alone with you before I jump back into the regular daily shit with Ma, V, Yuffie and now apparently Axel."

I couldn't help but Pout a little. "Why didn't you call me?" I whined. I could have at least tried looking presentable...

He chuckled before he cleared his throat, "Well..." He began, "Yo, by explaining this Imma sound all kinds of mushy, but whatever." He sighed with a smile, "If I had called you, I knew that I would have had to hang up." He shrugged, a faint blush flushing his cheeks, "Don't think I can hang up on you for a long while to come, babe." Wow. Just wow. If I hadn't already been completely in love with the guy, I would have fallen, metaphorically down three flights of stairs, in love with him when he said those words. God, I'd missed him.

"So..." I had so many questions, I didn't know where to start. Oh wait... "So, who was the guy who broke your arm?" I asked casually. No need to tell him I was going to hunt the guy down and ruin his life...

Reno shrugged, "Does it matter? I was angry at him at first, but you know? Had he not broken my arm I would have still been in that place for many more months to come."

I frowned. Blocked. "Stupid asshole fucker." At his surprised look, I amended. "Him, not you. And you just won't tell me cause you don't want me to cut his balls off for you." I grumbled out.

He chuckled, nodding, "That. And I'm out of there now, I'm here. That's what matters. I'm back and I'm not leaving again," He gave me a kiss, "I do know you pretty fucking well though, so I made sure that whatever questions you'd have about that place, I could answer. Not that I'm not able to myself, but I'm home, kinda want to just go back where we left off." He finished off his sandwich and then wiggled his way out from behind me, walking over to the duffel bag still lying on the middle of the living room floor. Crouching down, giving me a very nice view on his ass in those jeans, he rummaged through the thing and then when he straightened, showed me a... "It's a recorder. Got it when communication got killed." He walked over to me, tossing the thing in my lap, "Talked to you every day, baby, didn't miss one. And I told you all about everything that happened in each and every day so you could find out and listen to it when I got back."

"Really?" I was floored. Gingerly, I lifted up the recorder with my fingertips. It was incredible; he was incredible. And I felt the familiar tingling in the back of my throat, my stomach tightening and my eyes blurring. Fuck, I was crying again. "Thank you." I hastily swept my arm across my eyes, using the sleeve of the hoodie I was wearing to clear my vision. "See that?" I whispered quietly, pointing to the wall behind me.

Settling himself beside me, he took my plate, placed it onto the coffee table and then pulled me into his arms, chuckling softly, "Kinda hard to miss, Love."

I sighed and relaxed into him embrace. Here goes nothing. "It's my 'Fear Wall.' I didn't...well...exactly go off the deep end when we lost communication," I blushed, "but apparently, I went far enough that Yuffie sent Axel over here." I paused, hoping he would get the significance.

He gripped my chin, turning my head so he could place a firm kiss on my lips, "You're not crazy, Saix." He reassured, "I'm glad Axel found a way to help you work through these fears, yo. If you're comfortable with it, we can just leave them and I'll read one each day I wake up beside you and take them down one by one."

"Okay." I said, not knowing how else to respond. What do you do when your boyfriend is so incredibly amazing that you are dumbstruck. The tape recorder was still in my hands, and my curiosity got the better of me and I switched it on. Reno behind me laughed softly, clearly not uncomfortable about hearing his own recordings. Feeling reassured, I settled down against him and waited for his voice to flow out of the small device.

_"The food is ridiculously disgusting. I want bacon!" _I laughed at the whine in his recording voice, and it doubled when I saw the look on his actual face. Poor Reno.

"I'm sorry. Bacon for every meal this week, I promise."

Non recording Reno pursed his lips, "So if I'd whined about the lack of blow-jobs, you'd have offered me to give me one for an entire week every single day without missing a beat?" Shaking my head in amusement, I smacked his chest and returned my attention to his recorded voice.

_"The Chief is the one who suggested we record ourselves, speaking to our loved ones. Figured it was a good idea to still feel a connection to you guys even though communication is dead. The guys thought it was gay, so most of them aren't doing this. I am gay, so I have no problem doing something that is considered gay."_ Recorded Reno snickered at his own joke, _"Anyway. Lock down is quite... I want to say scary? We're not the only ones in this area, I mean, lock down for us but also the enemy, so there's like no pause war wise. And of course, getting our hands on food isn't always that simple, hence the lack of bacon, yo."_

Recorded Reno sighed, _"I fly out every day... The things that are below me I tend to not look at. I'm lucky to be in the air, I'm far away from all the real damage that is done."_ His voice laughed softly then, _"This is gonna be hard. First day without communication... Talked to you about ten hours ago and it's already killing me that I can't just pick up the phone and tell you I love you. I know you wanted to say it back to me, before we got cut off? Don't worry, I knew you were going to say it. I heard you even though the cut off didn't allow you to actually voice it."_ A hum of appreciation, _"I love you too, Saix."_

Another voice appeared in the background, and then, _"Rookie is here, gotta go and show him he's supposed to treat the helicopter with delicate care and not like some teenage brute having access to breasts for the first time!"_ A protest from the rookie, a laugh from recorded Reno, _"Talk to you soon. Love you."_

"I love you, too." I told Reno. I figured I owed him one 'I love you' for every one he'd told me and I wasn't able to return the sentiment. It wasn't fair that he'd had it rough over there with his unit, but I was glad that he was home, here with me, cradling me in his arms. "Okay, your turn. Go pick a fear off the wall, and I'll read it to you." I nudged him with my shoulder. Unwilling to let me go, he simply reached up, taking the one that his fingers closed around on first. Unsticking it, he handed it to me mutely, placing his chin on my shoulder so he could read with me. I winced. Probably not the best one to read, but he'd already grabbed one and I didn't want to make him reach around for another one with his injured arm. Scrunching my nose up in distaste I read it.

"He could be injured and I'm not there to take care of him. Sexy Nurse." Really, Saix? How on earth did I come up with that one. I waited to see what he would say.

He sighed heavily, dramatically, "They were all women..." He whined, pouting out his bottom lip, giving me big puppy eyes.

"What if they molested you in your sleep, huh?" I glared and poked his side. He chuckled a bit, but seeing the blush on my cheeks, he then cleared his throat. That meant he was about to share something he normally wouldn't...

"Alright, well..." He surprised me by pulling away, eyes squeezed shut as a shy smirk played on his lips, fingers tugging on his red hair, "Shit, this is embarrassing..." He mumbled, eyes still closed, "I..." He cleared his throat again, "Couldn't get it up, Saix." He breathed out quickly, opening one eye to take a peek at me carefully. And then he froze, frowning, "Not that I tried to get it up for someone else!" He blurted out, "God no! You're the only one for me, yo! But quickies in the bathroom to relief pressure weren't exactly possible because my damn dick disabled while I was there!"

I gawked. "Me either!" I exclaimed, not caring that I just admitted to being impotent. "I didn't even have any wet dreams about you!" Realizing that I had his shoulders beneath my palms shaking him in excitement, I blushed and removed them. Tilting my head to the side, I placed my hand over his heart and felt his heartbeat beneath my fingers. "What about now?" I asked quietly.

I blinked at the wicked grin appearing on his face and then a quick whoosh of air escaped me as he reached up, grabbed me and then pulled me down on top of him, his left arm trapped between our stomachs as he palmed me roughly through my pants. I was nearly embarrassed by the loudness of the moan that pulled out of me, but that feeling quickly faded as Reno's head fell backwards, a moan of his own tearing it's way out of his throat, his legs falling open so I was nestled between them.

"It's alive!" He shouted in triumph, laughing as he tilted his head back straight onto his shoulders, shoving his lips onto my own. Desire slammed into me making me see stars.

"Oh fuck, yeah!" I moaned into his mouth, and my hips moved of their own volition. The friction was so much more than I remembered it and we weren't even naked yet. Naked. I needed him naked... My fingers went to his sides, trailing over his hips and yanked his shirt up his chest.

"Okay!" He said breathlessly, excitedly and somewhat incoherently, "Yes, thats a good idea!" He agreed with my thoughts, "Just. No time for slow, get up!" Before I could follow his instructions he'd already pushed us up onto our feet and by the time I collected my wits back together, Reno was already stripped down to his boxers. "Don't just stand there, get naked!" He shouted.

I jumped and scrambled to undo my pants, struggling a little with the string that was tied in a knot. "How the hell did you do that so fast?" I questioned, tripping a little as I tried to get my legs out of the sweat pants I was wearing.

"One minute to wake up, two minutes to make my bed and then another two minutes to take my pj's off and my uniform on." He rattled out quickly, "You know me, yo," He grinned, "Don't like getting up fast so I took three minutes to wake up, one minute to make my bed and the last one minute to change instead." I chuckled as I stepped out of the pants, and tugged on the sleeve of my hoodie trying to get my arm out of it.

"So, I shouldn't expect a slow, tantalizing striptease anytime soon?" He was the one that gripped the edge of my sweater, pulling it off in one swift pull. My head popped out and before I could blink I was back in his arms already.

"Not until our dicks have caught up with the number of orgasms we've missed these last couple of months." He agreed and then re-attached his mouth to mine. His taste was the same, and oh, how I'd missed it. It didn't even seem real that he was here and kissing me, touching me. I reached my arms around his waist and slid my hands down beneath his boxers and squeezed his delicious naked ass at the same time thrusting my hips forward to meet his. He broke away gasping, resting his forehead onto my shoulder as his fingers tightened on my hips.

"Following suggesting is going to be highly unromantic, but lets skip the foreplay and have you fuck me silly already, yo?" I opened my mouth to answer but then... Knock knock. "You're going to ignore that." Reno clipped out sternly, palming my butt firmly.

"Fuck yeah, I am." I moaned, feeling our arousal's rub against each other through our boxers. Knock knock. Reno growled angrily against my neck, jerking our hips together. Knock knock. Reno kissed me firmly, deepening the kiss instantly. He moaned into my mouth and I followed his lead without skipping a beat, ignoring whoever was behind the door.

"Saix!" Axel? "Don't kill yourself! I've worked much too hard on you for you to give up now!" The therapist shouted angrily.

Reno popped his head out of my shoulder, glaring at the door, "See. I knew I had cut off contact with that ridiculous porky pine for a good fucking reason!" He shouted at the door.

"Reno?" Axel shouted in surprise.

"Go away, cuz!" Reno shouted back.

"Reno!" Axel shouted, not surprised anymore, just cheerfully.

"My dick needs attention! Don't you dare kill it!" Reno warned.

"Let me in, fucker!" Axel responded. Reno dropped his forehead onto my shoulder, blubbering out profanities I'd rather not voice out loud. I patted him on the back, definitely understanding his frustration as his dick wasn't the only one on the verge of dying.

"Go. Let's just let him in so he will leave faster." I smiled at the look of death he was shooting the door with. Sighing loudly, he didn't even bother putting his clothes back on as he detached himself from me and made his way to the door. Halfway across, he turned around, grabbed my hand and then tucked me into his side before trying again. When we reached it, he ripped the door open, the lights popping out instantly. Reno grimaced at the ceiling, then shrugged and turned his attention to Axel.

"May we help you?" He clipped out. Axel smiled broadly, taking in his cousin, probably ignoring the fact he was practically naked entirely.

"Good to have you back." The therapist said. He turned his green eyes on me and gave me a smile, "Fears gone?"

"Yes. Thank you, Axel. Now, um, if you don't mind too much..." I said trying to get the point across. I suppose I should have been a little more grateful, but Reno was finally in my arms, and dear god, I was harder than I'd been in months. Axel nodded, grinning in understanding, clearly not offended whatsoever. Turning a narrowed gaze on Reno, he waved a stern finger at his cousin.

"Stop the fucking crap, cuz, you hear?" Axel clipped out, "We are back in contact and you can't do nothing about it, yeah?" I could see Axel was almost kind of vulnerable looking, clearly upset with how things had been left between them all those years ago. Although I wouldn't force Reno into getting back in contact with Axel if he didn't want too, I did sincerely hope Reno would because Axel... He obviously had missed Reno all these years.

Axel squeaked in surprise as Reno reached out and pulled Axel in for a quick hug. "Thanks for looking out for him." Reno whispered, "Sorry for fucking up after dad died." That meant he'd work things out between them. Axel knew too, because he smiled against his cousin's shoulder, clapping him on the back carefully. "Now get the fuck out of here, yo." Reno said cheerfully, detaching himself from Axel so he could gently nudge him back out of the door. Axel grinned, giving us a salute and he turned to leave at the same moment Reno slammed the door shut, the lights miraculously popping back on again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise. "You fixed it!" Reno eyed the lamp hesitantly, and then slammed the door again for good measure.

When the lights remained lit, he grinned, "Guess I did!"

I grabbed his hand before he could slam the door again and pulled him against me. "Bedroom. Now." I growled.

* * *

**Reno**

I was lying on my back in the middle of our bed, we'd both agreed we needed to be face to face even though we liked the kinky on occasion... Kinky could come later, we needed some quick, hot lovin' for now. Feet pressing into he mattress, I lifted my head off the pillow to look at Saix who was knelt down between my legs, hooded eyes trailing over my naked sweaty body, one hand grasping the base of his length, about ready to fuck me.

Laughing, I snapped my fingers before his in trance like eyes, "Come on, baby, you're killing me. I know I'm pretty but stop being such a tease and nail me already."

"I was just making sure I didn't come early, alright?" He pouted at me. "It's not my fault that seeing you all spread out like that, is the best fucking sight I've seen in months!" Taking a deep breath, he slowly ran the head of his dick between my cheeks stopping when he came to my entrance and slowly, oh so slowly, fed just the tip inside me.

Pulling the pillow out from underneath my head, I smothered my face into it, groaning so fucking loud in pleasure before flinging the thing across the room so I could look at Saix again. He was panting, slipping inside of me slowly, his chest dropping down on me carefully, trapping my painfully hard erection between our stomachs. Snaking my arms around him, I grabbed his derriere and urged him to move. This feeling... I'd missed it so much. Not just the fucking in general, or the love making, or whatever. Just that simple connection I shared with him and only him. I'd never bottomed for anyone but Saix, he'd been somewhat surprised to find out after the first time we'd switched around, but of course, thrilled and smug I'd trusted only him to pop my man cherry.

Urging him on, I panted loudly, my open mouth inches from his, not able to kiss him as breathing was pretty difficult right now. But in a good way, not a bad way... I liked being breathless in this sense. He too was breathing somewhat forcefully, fingers twisted in my hair, tugging on the locks in ways he knew I liked it.

"Are you good? Cause I can't hold back much longer..." He groaned still slowly moving instead of pounding me into the mattress.

I jerked my hips upwards, quickening up our pace as I nodded at him somewhat frantically, "Don't intend for this to last hours, Love, just need you to come inside of me..." I whispered, moaning loudly as he did, picking up in speed some more.

"God, ugh, yes!" Needing no other encouragement, he quickened the pace, pulling back and aiming for my prostate every time he slammed back inside of me. Unable to close my mouth as noises of utter delight kept falling out, I propped myself up onto my left elbow, using my right to hold onto the back of his head as I pushed up into him, creating as much friction as he was. Considering we'd both been unable to do anything while apart, we'd been aware this wouldn't last very long... So when he reached between our tummies, closing his fingers around my length, squeezing a couple of times, I shoved my lips onto his, groaning out his name and came hard. His graceful and lean body stiffened above me, a gasp, my name falling breathlessly from his lips and I groaned as he came too. I didn't mind when he slumped on me, apparently unable to hold himself up anymore. He rolled to the side and reached for a Kleenex to wipe our stomachs off.

"Reno?" He asked softly. He handed me the tied up condom and I threw it across the room, the thing landing in the trashcan by the door. If I could have my way, that thing would be filled halfway up by the end of the day. Smiling, I reached for him, tucking him into my side, my fingers finding their way into the blue pony tail that was completely ruined by now.

"Duckling?"

"Just wanted to tell you I loved you again. Just in case you didn't get the message before." He sighed and nestled against me, clearly ready to fall asleep again.

I hummed appreciatively, kissing his sweaty forehead, "I love you too." And then I yawned, realizing he didn't have a bad idea going there. A nap would be nice... But what about food? Saix shivered some and I quickly reached down, covering us with a blanket. Nah, a nap was fine...

* * *

**Six months later.**

I could have taken him out on a date in a fancy restaurant... Talk about how things had turned out after my return. The fact that we'd fallen back into our regular routine. How funky it was to hear my own voice resonate through the apartment as he listened to my recordings. How about a week after I'd come back he'd dumped a stack of papers into my lap and told me to read with a curt nod. I'd read it... Found out how scared and sad he'd been.

We could also talk about how easy it had been for him to get back to his writing process, the way he wrote entire chapters in a day again now that I was back, breathing down his neck, staring wide eyed as the story wrote itself out before my eyes. He allowed me to sit behind him now... We could also talk about how happy we'd been when it was certainty I'd never have to return to Zanarkand. How I'd found myself a job as a pilot, flying a helicopter commercially... But, yo. He needed to see something now that I could show him.

Holding onto the joysticks steadily, I guided the helicopter through the air, peeking to the side quickly to see Saix's reaction as the most beautiful sunrise poked it's shiny head out from behind the fluffy clouds.

"Wow!" He exclaimed loudly. His hair was brushed out of his face and his eyes were wide looking around, trying to take in the whole effect. The clouds were painted deep reds and oranges for a brief amount of time before the sun steadily climbed higher.

Smiling as his hand reached out to close around my own, I nodded, "Yeah, it's wow." I agreed in a murmur. He smiled brilliantly back at me and that's when I knew I had to get back down. Get back down so I could get my knee down on the fucking ground and shove me a damn expensive ring onto my Duckling's finger. Yo.

* * *

So I promised to reveal which couple got the most votes. It was couple C and couple C is Cloud and Leon! See you next Saturday!


End file.
